Summer Dates & Heartbreaks
by Masked Zangetsu
Summary: Ichigo is finally ready to get serious with Yoruichi, but when he makes a mistake ans tries to hide it, the consequence was more than he could take.
1. Diamonds & Hotsprings

A/N: I decided to scrap my other story as it failed badly. Well I guess that's what authors need to go through to make better stories. Anyways, I wanna make this a good story this time so hopefully you guys will like it. Btw if the words look all out of order its because I'm using my blackberry to write this story.

It was a sunny friday afternoon when Ichigo and the others got out of school. They were all finally graduating from high school and moving on with their lives, but promised each other they'd still hang around each other. For the summer they were planning on spending sometime in soul society with all their friends and invite them to hang out in Karakura town. But Ichigo had something else on his mind, or more like someone else.

'Its been 3 months since we've seen each other. I wonder how's she's doing.' He couldn't get his mind off the purple hair, golden eyed goddess. He began to space out until Orihime disturbed him by accidentally tripping over a crack and bumping her head into his.  
"Owww. Oh Ichigo!! I'm sorry. I know my head is so hard. Are you ok?" Everyone look down to see an unconscious Ichigo lying on the concrete. Uryuu fixed his glasses at the thought of how much of an idiot he was.  
Ichigo came back to reality 10 minutes later. "Uh.....wha....what the hell? Why am I on your shoulder Chad?!" From his view he now realized how tall chad was.  
"You were knocked out by Orihime remember. You were out for 10 minutes. Uryuu insisted we leave you there, but Orihime told us not to."  
Orihime became nervous as she turned to face him. "Sorry Ichigo I guess I wasn't watching where I was going." He jumped down and she handed his bag to him. "Nah, don't worry about. I haven't felt pain like that since the war ended. Anyways guys I think I'm gonna cut here and head over to hat n clogs." They all went separate ways soon after as Ichigo had left.  
As he walked towards Urahara's Shop, he kept thinking on what to say when he saw her again. During their time training for the war, he had gotten more comfortable around her, though he suffered from all her teasing. On some occasions he would find himself wanting to give in to the temptation, but in the end he would just shy away. After they had finished off Aizen, they confessed that they were both attracted to each other but decided not to pursue a relationship yet. But it didn't stop them from messing around. He suddenly stopped in front of a store and seen a diamond pendant that he thought would be perfect for her.

When he walked into the jewelry store he caught the jeweler's attention. "Hello my dear boy. Are you looking to get something for your girlfr- I mean something special today?" Ichigo gave the man a strange look, but then noticed he look strangely familiar. The man wore a grey italian suit with dark Martin Margella shades and a hat that matched his suit also covering his blonde hair. "Why would you think I'm getting something for my girlfriend? Not that I have one anyways." The man put a grin on. "Oh nothing my boy its just that I seen you staring at this lovely diamond pendant and I'm sure you wouldn't be wearing it as its made for females. Unless your really...you know....that kind of guy and wants to buy it for yourself to make you look....you know." Ichigo recognized the mans sarcasm and grabbed his collar. "Hat n clogs I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't take that back!!!" The man pleaded to for him to let go as he began to apologize. "I'm sorry my dear boy, but who is this hat n clogs person you speak of?" Ichigo looked closer after his shades fell off an saw it really wasn't Urahara. " Oh sorry. I thought you were somebody I knew. Anyways I am buying this for someone, she isn't my girlfriend though, not yet anyways." The man became intrigued and tried to persuade him into getting it. "Well if she isn't now, I'm sure she will be when you give it to her. And just because your such a nice boy, I'm willing to give it to you half off." Ichigo became confused as to why he would want to sell it to him at a discount but didn't care much. "Great how much?" Just then a man wearing expensive clothes walked in and demanded to know how much said pendant cost. The jeweler seeing the man as big time money decided to up the price for his sake. "250,00,000 Yen. "The man's eyes flew open. " Are you insane?! I'm outta here." The jeweler turned back to Ichigo knowing he wouldn't want it anymore after boosting the price for the other man. "So you still up for it son?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "Yea its not much." The man was shocked to know that a boy so young could afford something so expensive and on top of that he was paying with a black card. "Oh my. I didn't know they allowed such youngsters to have these things my dear boy. You really are an unordinary boy." Ichigo smiled at the comment. "Well, someone once told me cash registers were color blind, that's why I only use black cards." All the help he gave soul society didn't come without its rewards after all. The man stopped Ichigo as he was heading out the door. "My dear boy, take this as a parting gift." Ichigo opened the box to find two matching diamond rings in it. "Take one and give the girl the other. Its from the U.S. They believe in lovey dovey stuff like this over there." Ichigo thanked the man and headed out.

Once he finally reached Urahara's shop, he had hid the rings and necklace in his back pockets. As he was about to knock on the door, it flew open as Urahara walked out. "Why Ichigo my boy what brings you hear this evening? I was just about to head out." He had a feeling kiskue was waiting for him there. "Well, I came by to see Yourichi. Is she in?" A sly smirk came across Kiskue's face. "She's in the basement training. By the way, Tessai took the kids out, so the entire place will be empty.....quiet......noise free.....no one to disturbed you two when you're-." He was caught off guard with an elbow to nose. "Just get the hell out of here with your perverted ways Urahara." Holding his nose he bowed and left. "I'll be going then." Ichigo jumped down to the basement and saw that no one was down there.  
'Where is she?' he thought to himself. Suddenly he felt something grab his manhood, which caused him great shock. "Guess who?" a voiced whispered into his ear. "Yourichi!!! Your supposed to cover my eyes when you do that! Not grab down there!" She laughed at his reaction and wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him. "Where's the fun in that? But anyways, why did you come here dear lover? You couldn't help but give in to your desires could you?" He grabbed her by the waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Well... something like that. Anyways I wanted to take you out tonight. You feel for it?" She fluttered her eye lashes at him. "Hmmm....why not? I'll go get some clothes and we'll get ready at your place. But....I kind of went overboard on the training. You wanna get in the hot springs with me?" Ichigo thought back to the last time they were in the hot springs. "I can see where this is going but...... alright." He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the steaming water. "My my Ichigo. I think your looking forward to this." She giggled at the look that came on his face. Deep down he had to admit he kind of was looking foward to it. As she settled in the water she looked up to see ichigo getting in with his trunks on. "Why aren't you gonna take off your pants Ichigo? I though all that shy stuff went out the window the night I laid you." His face turned deep red. "Something tells me if I do, we'll be leaving much later than sooner." Yoruichi blushed as she thought of what would happen. When he got in, yoruichi pressed herself against his chest, causing her to feel something poking her abdomen. She looked up to him whith a sly grin on her face. "Really Ichigo. I don't think I'm the one who wants something to happen." He turned his face to hide his blush. She giggled and kissed his cheek.  
The two stayed silent for a while,just loving the feeling of each others embrace. "So love, where do you plan on taking me tonight? I'm dying to know?" He started to caress her long silk hair as he explain. "First, we have reservations at Iruzenshi's, then I just wanted to take you to the beach for a walk." She was surprised at his decision and was glad to be going. "Wow, you know how to treat a girl right. Forget this, let's get out of here before Kiskue gets back." Ichigo nodded in agreement. Both got out and headed towards the ladder to go to Ichigos place to get ready. Yoruichi was a couple steps in front of him, and noticed he wasn't looking directly in front. She decided to tease him by bending over and waiting for his thump. As he was walking while looking else where , he actually avoided her and gave her a quick slap on her ass. "Nice try though." He gave her a sly grin. Yoruichi grinned as her plan failed. 'So that's how you wanna play, huh Ichi? Ok I got a surprise for you.' Ichigo's face lit up with fear as he could tell she was planning another attempt, yet he wanted to see what she was up to. 'God what did I get myself into.' He knew he'd regret teasing her, but in the end, his punishment might be enjoyable.

A/N: Well hopefully you guys like it. I'm planning on making this a good story. Btw if the words look all out of order its because I'm using my blackberry to write this story. I plan on adding other pairings in later on chapters. 


	2. Fast Cars & Old Flames

A/N: Here's chapter 2 for you. Once again I apologize if the words don't come out properly organized because I am using a blackberry to write. Hopefully you guys enjoy. Please review,positive and negative comments as I would like to become a better author. Also when flashback or put in they are marked by a "*".

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach,its characters, nor any content related to the Bleach franchise.

Ichigo and Yoruichi were walking towards his house. His arm wrapped around her shoulder and hers around his waist. The sun was setting and the stars were beginning to show in the sky. Ichigo felt something in his back pocket and remembered the jewelry he had bought her.

'I'll give her the necklace when were on the beach. Not to sure about the rings though. She might think I'm trying to propose. Funny.........me proposing to her.....' Yoruichi snapped her fingers in front of his face when she saw him spacing out. "Hello? Is somebody daydreaming about yours truly?"

He grinned and pulled her in closer to him. "Well....something like that. It just so hard to focus when your in the presence of a beautiful goddess." Yoruichi's. "Awww. You know just what to say." she said while bringing her lips closer to his. "Your still getting punished tonight though." She pulled away as she was only teasing him. His smiled dropped knowing his plan failed. She giggled knowing what he was up to, but became puzzled when she saw they were in an area she hadn't seen before.

"Ichigo, where exactly are we going? I could swore your house was in the other direction." He grinned and began to scratch the back of his head. "Well you see, soul society kinda gave me a bonus after the war, so I moved out and bought a place for myself. Yuzu took it the hardest, but they come over from time to time. Plus now I can get away from my dad. I'm tired of his damn morning attacks." She could only laugh at the thought of his dad attacking him 24/7. "I don't see what's really wrong with him. He's always been nice to me." He sighed as he knew why. "Well of course. Can't you see the old perv is trying to get with you." She continued to giggle before they stopped in front of a luxury house.

"Well here we are. Kurosaki manor." Yoruichi's face almost dropped. The mansion wasn't as big as her old mansion in soul society but it was pretty damn close to it. "This is your house Ichigo?! How much this soul society actually pay you?" He scratched his head and began to think. "Well let's just say.....uh.....why don't we just go inside. When they approached the door, a retinal scan(you know in the movies the beam that scans your eyes)had scanned both their eyes and the door opened.

"Welcome back, Mr. Kurosaki. I hope your day was wonderful. Hello Ms. Shihoin, its a pleasure to finally meet you." Yoruichi gasped at the voice of the security system. She grabbed on to Ichigo's arm tighter. "What was that?! And how does it know who I am?" Ichigo laughed and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry its the security system. Yea and it knows almost all our names, you, me, Rukia, Orihime, everybody." She was surprised to see this thing that knew her, but felt safe since it was Ichigo's house.

When they walked in, the entire house was pitch black. Yoruichi tried to feel for a switch but felt none. "Lights on!" Ichigo yelled as the manor lit up. Yoruichi was fancied by all the furniture and decorations. She couldn't believe he actually knew how to decorate a house. "W-wo-wow! You really did all this? I'd never imagine such a cocky punk like you to know how to decorate." A sweat drop fell on his forehead from the comment. 'Is this a compliment or not?' he thought to himself. "Well not all of it. Rukia, Orihime, and Nel did most of it. They went crazy. Anyways this is the main house. I had guest houses built for all you guys since you all been there with me this entire time. Though I guess you won't be staying in your section much will you?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but blush at the comment. "Why is that? I'd love to stay in the room you have for me." She walked up to him once again igniting the teasing game. "But why should I when we can share a large and spacious bed together." she whispered in his ear. He felt his entire body shiver from the words filled with lust in them. He quickly shook his head and took her things up to his room.

There at the door Ichigo put his hand on a flat panel, letting the beam scan it. The door opened to show a large master bedroom. The king size bed was draped with a Louis Vitton bed set. In his walk in closet, which was about the size of a regular room, was filled with expensive suits for formal wear, and BAPE, B.B.C and Baby Mylo street wear for when he just wanted to step out. The bathroom was mostly gold plated. With the shower stall big enough for more than 5 people. Something Yoruichi would enjoy.

She threw herself on his bed, loving the feeling of comfort that came from it. "Oh....yesss. This is definitely the new spot for us Ichigo." She looked up and noticed there was a mirror the size of the bed right above it. "Ichigo! I never knew you were into stuff like that. I think I'm starting to rub off on you." He stuck his head out from his closer where he was hanging up his clothes. "In more than one way actually." Both laughed and started into each others eyes, each filled with want and lust.

She used her finger commanding him to come to the bed. Without hesitation, he walked over to her taking her into his arms. The feel of both of their bodies cause a hear sensation to fill both their bodies. He crashed his lips into hers, making her let out a soft moan. He ran his fingers through her long silk hair causing her moans to grow louder. She wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him down to bed, as she rolled over so he was on top. He began to plant wet kisses on her neck, gently making his way from her neck back up to her collarbone.

"Ichigo...." escaped her lips from the sensation running through her body. She hadn't felt his warm touches in 3 month, so we enjoy every second of it. Now that he graduated, she knew that he would be busy at college, so whenever they would get a chance, they'd waste no time going at it. Ichigo began to undress her, wanting the full feel of his body against hers. Once she was left in her bra and panties, he could feel himself losing all control as he started to kiss her all over. Running her fingers through his orange locks, she wrapped both her legs around his waist already feeling his member throbbing. She was already wet and didn't know if she could last through all the four play. She had wanted him for so long and now that he was back she couldn't resist her wild side taking over.

Ichigo was tooken by surprise when she had flipped them over. When he looked into her eyes, he saw the message that she was now in control. She saw that he wasn't planning on fighting back and thought it was time for his punishment. She began rubbing on his member making him let out a soft moan. She pulled off his boxers and nearly jumped at how 'he' shot up to her. Licking her lips while their eyes were locked, she started stroking him,causing him to go crazy. Ichigo looked down at her to see her moving in closer to take him into her mouth. When Yoruichi had gotten closer a smirk appeared on her face.

"Gotcha!" She started laughing to no end at the face that he made. His eyes was in total shock. She had teased him. She had played with his mind. She was down right evil! "Well now, doesn't feel good being teased now does it?" Ichigo still couldn't believe it. He had expected his punishment to come later on when they got back. Then again the mind of the women in front of him was so thievious he should have known that she'd pull out something so cruel.

"But-but....damn." He hung his head in grief. "Oh c'mon Ichigo. If we had went on any longer we would have missed our reservations. That and I wanted to see the look on your face so badly!" Her laughter was cut short when the security system has spoken. "Pardon me Mr. Kurosaki, but a party of six has entered the premises." Ichigo looked at Yoruichi, both puzzled at who the people were. He hadn't invited anyone over today so he could take Yoruichi out. "Computer identify all personnels." The system secretly scanned the people and reported back. "Two of six personnels identified. Kuchiki,Rukia and Abarai,Renji. Remaining four are unknown." Ichigo sighed making Yoruichi giggle. "What the hell do they want? And who the fuck are they bringing along?! Computer, zoom in on the unknown people please." Yoruichi went and wrapped her arm around his neck. "Relax, I'm sure its people we know or at least seen before. I doubt they'd bring a random person to a house owned by a punk." They gave each other a quick peck as the screen turned on.

The screen had shown who they were which had caused Ichigo to get a headache. "What the hell?! Byakuya and Toshirou?! What are they doing here?" Yoruichi then seen that Byakuya had a arm wrapped around his, it had a tatoo that looked very familiar. "Wait a minute, no it can't be." She looked closer when the camera revealed who the arm belonged to. "Oh my gosh!! It is her! Kukaku boy we have to talk. Let them in Ichigo!" He sighed again knowing no good could come from this visit. "Computer let them in." The front door had opened up to let the guest inside.

Yoruichi ran downstairs in one of Ichigo's robes to greet everyone. Everyone with the exception of Rukia and Renji was shocked to see her in his house. "What the fuck?! Yoruichi when did you and that punk hit it off?" her best friend asked her still in total shock. "Me? I could ask you the same thing." She glanced over to Byakuya who just had his eyes shut to avoided the woman's glares. Kukaku's cheeks started to heat up. They had gotten together sometime after the war. Rukia once went with Jushiirou Ukiatke to visit the Shiba house and since Byakuya had been with them he had decided to apologize. It was there he laid eyes on her and decided to approach her. Kukaku, who never had a real relationship was surprised the always stiotic man has asked her out. After two months, her had asked her to move in with him, even allowing Ganju to stay so that he would keep an eye on him. She gladly accepted and the two were considering the next step.

Ichigo came down shirt less, with a baggy navy blue sweat pants. All eyes were on him as he approached them. "What the hell are all of you staring at? As a matter of fact, why are you here?" He glanced over to see a boy, around his height with silver hair and green eyes. Ichigo looked over to the boy's right to see a busty strawberry-blonde hair woman with a beauty mark on her cheek. Due to the obvious features he easily recognized her as Rangiku. Then he realized who the boy next to her was. "Toshirou?!" He was amazed at how tall he had gotten. Also he noticed Rangiku had her hand held with his. 'Great another strange couple' he thought.  
"Its Captain Hitstu- oh hell why do I even bother with you." "Yea,why? Oh hey there Rangiku." Rangiku, bubbly as ever ran to hug him. "Ichigo! Its so nice to see you after so long. You see we all have a month off, so we decided to come here and see how all of you were doing. And when we got here, we ran into Rukia and Renji maki-" Rukia had cut her off to avoid anymore embarrassment. "Uh yea well Ichigo I told Nii-sama that you had bought this house and so we decided to come and pay a visit and well here we are." She began to scratch the back of her head at the though of Rangiku letting it slip that she and Renji were a couple now.

"Anyways, Yoruichi and I were getting ready to go out. You guys can go to your quarters and what not. Byakuya and Kukaku there's a guest area in Rukia and Renjis quarter. Toshirou and Rangiku let Rukia show you to the other area behind Orihime's quarter. I'm going upstairs to go shower." He turned to back up the stairs but turned around for a quick second. "By the way Rukia, congrats." He had a grin on his face knowing that even though Rangiku didn't say it fully, he still understood it. Both Rukia and Renji's faces flooded with red at the comment. "Yoruichi, you coming or what?" She wanted to but she had to know the details on the ladies new relationships. "As much as I'd love to and how exciting it sounds and I mean really exciting, the ladies need to have a talk." She blew him a kiss and waved at him. "Whatever, its your loss." He was actually a little mad she didn't come but there was much time for that later.

Each of the 4 ladies took separate seats in the living room as the other 3 males stood and watched. Rangiku then glanced at them giving them a sweet look. "Sorry, but no boys allowed this time." Each grumbled and walk their separate ways. Renji went to the kitchen, Byakuya explored more of the mansion, and Toshirou went to the outside patio. All eyes were now gazed upon Yoruichi as if they were trying to pry open her mind to find out the secrets it held. Kukaku being the most anxious one decided to speak first. "Ok enough with the silent treatment Yoruichi, when on earth did this happen?" Seeing as she wouldn't stop pestering her about it she decided to just let them know.

"Well if I remember correctly, sometime after the war he came by Kiskue's shop to visit us, but I was the only one home. Of course him being so terrible at hiding his reiatsu, I sensed him coming so I put on some skimpy outfit to meet him. When he got here the poor boy was in shock to see how a outfit so tight could fit on a voluptuous body like mine. Listen I don't wanna explain such a long story so basically, he came in, we made out, knocked boots, and then the torch was lit. But enough about me and Ichigo's sexcapades, how the hell did you hook up with little Byakuya?!" Kukaku blushed at the thought of her soon to be boyfriend.

"Well...nothings official yet. But I think he be interested. After he was the one that invited me to come on this vacation with him." Rukia had a smile on her face knowing that truly he was interested in her. "Just what exactly are you smirking about Rukia? It seems you and a certain red pineapple head became more acquainted, am I wrong?" Yoruichi asked with a evil grin from one ear to the next. Rukia's face began to heat up as she could barely find the words to answer back. "I-I-I.....ok so we hooked up. Its only been a couple of dates though." She began to giggle a bit as the flashback of when she told Byakuya that they were official.

*Rukia was dragging Renji by his ankle as they headed towards her manor to confront her brother. "No...no...no...let go Rukia! C'mon I wanna live to have kids, become a captain maybe. Your taking me to my own funeral!" She continued pulling him until they arrived at Byakuya's office. "Oh c'mon Renji. It won't be that bad. The most I expect out of it is a missing arm." Renji's eyes grew wide at the image that appeared in his head. "WHAT?!!!! Oh I'm definitely out of here now." Before he could attempt to leave, Byakuya had opened the door overhearing all the noise that came from outside.

"Rukia, Renji, is there a reason for you two to carry on with such noise in the manor?" Rukia took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. "Forgive us Nii-sama for disrupting your studies, but there is something that I have to say." Byakuya raised an eyebrow as he was interested to know what she had to say. 'Ok Rukia you can do this. Here it comes.' Renji who had already closed his eyes prepared for the worst. 'SHIT! Here it comes!' "Nii-sama..... ,Renji and I are dating and have been for awhile now." Renji immediately got on his knees and elbows and begged not to be killed. "Please Captain don't kill me! It just that we've been friends for a long time and I became attracted to her, and I do love her so much so please allow me to live!"

Byakuya couldn't help but smile at the scene. Surprisingly he even let out a small laugh, but decided to play as if he had not already known. "I see. So this entire time, the one person I put my trust into, the one person that stays by my side, my lieutenant, goes behind my back and steals my sister's heart. Well in that case its only fair if I steal your life." Renji jumped up to the words that left his captain's mouth and decided to get the fuck out of there. "Get him." Suddenly Byakuya's personal guards surrounded him with their swords in battle position. "Nii-sama no! Please don't do this! This isn't-" Byakuya cut her off by holding up his hand to silence her. "Now is not the time for excuses nor apologies." Byakuya pulled out his sword as he walked towards Renji. "Scatter, Senbonzakura." Rukia jumped in front of Renji to try to stop him. "Nii-sama please don't!!!!!!!!!!" At the same time Renji screamed for his life. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" They both closed their eyes once Byakuya lifted his hand in the air. After about 5 seconds of not feeling any pain, both Rukia and Renji opened their eyes slowly to see senbonzakura's petals fluttering around them peacefully.

"I'm happy that you two finally decided to start a relationship. I was getting quite annoyed with the other captains and fellow shinigami placing bets as to when you two would become a couple. Now if you'll excuse I have to go." Rukia could only smile at her brother's approval. Renji let out his breath finally being able to relax now that the hard part was over. "Wait Nii-sama, where are you going?" Byakuya gave her a slight smile. "I'm going to collect my reward." With that he was gone from sight. Both Rukia and Renji looked at each other and couldn't contain laughter anymore.*

Rukia was pulled out of her thoughts when Ichigo and Renji both walked in on the ladies conversation. Ichigo now dressed in his evening attire which was basically black dress pants, a navy blue dress shirt with diamond cuff links, and a pair of black dress shoes. He was also sporting expensive clear shades. All the ladies eyes became wide when they saw him. Yoruichi walked over and put her arms around his neck.

"Oh my, where is my boyfriend before I do something I'll regret." He gave a quick yet passionate kiss for her compliment. "Anyways I'm hearing a lot of laughing out here, so that means the conversation could only be about one thing......penis sizes." All four ladies nearly fell at the comment from so much laughter. Ichigo didn't have a big sense of humor, but ironically, most of his jokes were funny.

"Yoruichi, Renji and I are going out real quick, will you be ready when I get back? She began to walk upstairs while looking back at him. "I suppose its time I get ready for tonight. But where exactly are you going that Renji has to go with you?" He gave her a slight smile then left through the door. Kukaku's face was puzzled as she still couldn't imagine how the two had gotten together. "Ok so let me put this all together. You, hook up with that boy, well man now. Then he turns from a hot-headed punk, to some young play boy? Yoruichi I must say you put it on him good." Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at her best friend's comment. "Well....something like that. Now if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm going to go pamper up for when my hubby returns."

Kukaku got up and went to look for Byakuya, while Rukia and Rangiku continued to talk. She had noticed a door that lead outside was opened and that a familiar scarf was blowing in the wind. "There you are, why are you out here alone?" He looked over his shoulder to see her approaching him. "I was only thinking. Out here suited me better." Curiosity ran through her mind. "Oh?, what about? Does it have anything to do with me?" He smiled once their eyes locked together. "Actually, yes it does. Ever since my late wife passed away, I've been lonely, but I never expressed it. Then I met you and it all went away. This feelings I have, I don't want them to go away." He took her hand and rubbed it gently and looked her in her eyes once again. "Tell me Kukaku, will you be with me?" Her cheeks began to light up as she crashed her lips against his. She couldn't believe he wanted to be with her. She thought it would die down because of her ways and how he was raised. They broke apart and gazed in each others eyes. "I assumed you accept?" Laying her head on his shoulder, she couldn't have felt more happier. "You bet."

Ichigo and Renji were both walking in the city, passing by fancy restaurants and city clubs. Renji been here with Rukia before. Their first date had been at one of the restaurants they had passed. "So Ichigo, things between you and Yoruichi starting to heat up huh?" "Yea, I guess you can say that. What about Rukia, things going ok there?  
"We're good. But I wish she would stop trying on that chappy outfit to get me in the mood. Lord knows it never works." Ichigo had a mental laugh. Yoruichi had tried to dress up for him several times, but it never turned him off. "Ichigo why the hell do you need me with you again. All these lights is starting to blind me." Ichigo took his shades off and tossed it to him. "Keep them. Anyways I wanted your opinion on a couple of things. First is this." He pulled out a small box that held the pendant inside. "Wow. I'm sure she'll like it. Wish I could give Rukia something like that." He then pulled out two small boxes and handed them to Renji. "Huh? What's this?" Ichigo shook his head at how clueless Renji could be.

"A thank you gift for you and Rukia. For being behind me throughout the war and all." Renji opened the boxes and saw the two matching rings. His eyes were glued to the diamonds that lit up in his hands. "I was gonna give one to Yoruichi and keep the other, but I rather you two have it. Don't say I gave it to you. Just make something up. Tell her how special she is to you." Renji put the rings in his back pocket, thanking Ichigo for the gift. "Since when you became Dr. Phil all of a sudden?" Ichigo turned to Renji with a eyebrow raised. "Who?" Renji couldn't help but laugh. "Ah never mind. I really don't know. Its some show Rukia's hooked on."

They arrived at a luxury car dealer. The lot was filled with all type of new cars, some not even supposed to be out in the market yet. "Why hello my dear boy. It seems we meet again." Ichigo's face dropped when the same jewelry shop owner was the same man that owned the lot. "What the fuck?! Its you again! Why the hell do I keep running into your ass old man?"

Renji looked at the man and recognized the man's hair but. became puzzled when Ichigo referred to him as old man. "Why my dear boy, it just must be a coincidence you walk into my jewelry shop and now my car lot. So tell looking for a new ride to impress the lady you told me about earlier?"  
"Yea just get me the silver one over there." Both Renji and the man looked over to see a fancy silver Ferrari, with satin blue interior, chrome rims, and a convertible top. "Nice choice my dear boy. I'll send someone out to give you the paper works. Excuse me while I go get the keys and other things. The man ran inside the office, knocking everything over. "Ichigo, is it just me or does that guy look a lot like Kiskue?" "Yea he does, but he not though. Anyways I was thin-" he was cut off when a light blue hair girl had approached him.

She was looking down at the paper as she walked up to them. "Excuse me sir but here are the doc-" When she had looked up at him, she instantly froze. Ichigo was too, in a state of shock. He couldn't believe he was actually looking at someone he had not seen in a while. "I-Ichigo? Is that you? Of course it is no other person around here has hair like that. Still frozen, he tried his hardest to remember the girls name. "Oh, well, its nice to see you too....eh Kirona." The girl's smile turned into a scowl similar to his. "You don't remember my name,do you?"

A sweat drop went down the back of his head. "Of course I do,..Seyoni." Her face showed the expression of someone ready to punch something. "You were always a bad liar. You did forget because the first time you got it right, and then change your answer after." Ichigo quickly became annoyed with her after making him panic over something like a name.

"Dammit Kirona, this is exactly why we broke up, because you always annoy the hell out of me!" The girl turned her head away while folding her arms. "Hmph. Not my fault your so stupid. It still amazes me how your 23 in the school standings." All the memories began to re-surface as he felt his anger rising. The girl's mood changed from anger to caring in a second. "But really Ichigo, its nice to see you again. So, who's heart you're trying to win by buying that car?" "Why does it matter? Its not like your getting in it." She gave him a a fox smile. "Of course not." She went to go whisper in his ear. "Unless you want me to. Remember all the fun things we did in my car." Ichigo jumped back from the seductive tone in her voice.

'Dammit, why does she always have to do that.' He remembered how cunning she was when she wanted her way. "Anyways here is your papers and key. I gotta get back to work." She slid her hand down his chest to which he quickly slapped her hand away. While struting back to the office she turned to look back at him and blew a kiss at him. "Bye Ichi-kun." she said in a seductive tone.

'Damn woman. Always with that dumbasss nickname.' Ichigo turned to see Renji girning from one side of his face to the next. "W-w-what the hell are smiling at?!" Renji's grin turned into a sinister smile. "......I'm telling." Bullets of sweat ran down Ichigo's face. "What! Tell what?! Nothing happened. Why w-w-would you......oh god please Renji!!!! You haven't seen that woman's wrath!!! Please! Plus Kirona is just some old high school ex." Renji gently rubbed his chin while thoughts ran through his head. 'Hmmm.... we are in a car lot, and Ichigo is loaded....Perfect!'

"Please Renji! If Yoruichi found out I saw my old girlfriend, she'd go crazy on me. Please, what do I have to do?" Renji pointed to the black SUV. It had a chrome trim along the side, matching the 26' chrome rims. Inside was all you can ask for. Heated seats, nice sound system, 15' flip down monitor, 7' headrest monitors in the back of each, third row seating, GPS navigation. Renji didn't even know what half of the things were for. "I'm sure I'd look good in that, don't you think so, 'Ichi-kun'?" As much as he wanted to strangled Renji right now, he feared Yoruichi's death glare alone, and wouldn't want to see her attack. "I swear Renji....."

Both were in the office this time. Ichigo stay posted against the wall with his arms folded, obviously not in a good mood. Renji had just finished up signing the paper and received the key to the SUV. "Its been a pleasure to do buisness with you my dear boys, don't go doing naughty things in the back seats now." Ichigo gave him an annoyed look. "Shut up old man. Plus mines only has 2 seats." Renji thought provoking Ichigo would make him boil. "Knowing you and Yoruichi, that wouldn't really matter, now would it?" Ichigo shot a look at Renji. "Shut the fu-" Renji waved his finger infront of him. "Uh uh. It not good to raise our voice inside a building. Isn't that right, 'Ichi-kun'?" Ichigo's face lit up red as he barely controlled his hands from going around Renji's neck.

"Yoruichi? Who's this Yoruichi, Ichigo? Did she steal my Ichi-kun away from me?" Both men turned their head back to see Kirona sitting on her desk, with her legs crossed in a way that would give men endless nose bleads. Both their faces lit up as they headed towards the door. "She's my girlfriend. Now go back to work!" Both dashed out the door to avoid further eye contact with her legs. 'Don't worry Ichigo, you'll be back in my arms soon enough. And who ever this Yoruichi bitch is, well I'm sure you won't be together with her much longer.' An evil smile graced her lips.

Both men pulled up to a red light. Ichigo still worried Renji might let what happen slip up, decided to question if they were on good terms now. "Yo, Renji, are we good now?" Renji turned to look at Ichigo out the window. "Good? What the hell do you mean?" "You know....., the whole thing back there with Kirona." Renji had a grin on his face again. "Oh, that. Hmmm...well I'm not to sure if-" "Renji!!!" He couldn't help but laugh. "Alright. Yea, we're good. But jokes aside, thanks for the ride. Now I can impress Rukia with the rings and this car."

Ichigo felt relieved. He'd live to see tommorow. "Yea no problem. Just glad all that is behind us. But rea-" He look to see Renji laughing so hard for some reason. Renji what the hell is so funny?" Renji could barely contain himself any longer. "Ichigo if you were mad before, you're gonna go balistic now." Ichigo raised an eyebrow to know why. "Really? Why is that?" Renji finally calmed down to let him know. "Ichigo, would you get mad if I told you I was never gonna tell in the first place?" Ichigo's eyes grew wide,each filled with anger. "WHAT THE FUCK?!!!" Ichigo was heated more than ever. "Thanks for the ride man!" Just then the light turned green and Renji pulled off. Ichigo trailed after him, wanting to cut him off and beat the shit of of him. "RENJI!!!!!!! YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!"

A/N: Well this was kind of a long to me since in doing it via a blackberry. I'll be throwing in Nel, Orihime and the rest in the plot soon. Also I apologize for the lemon tease, in the middle of it I just thought it would be funny. *Dodges daggers* Also the Hitsu/Matsu will get some time too. I threw them in early because I already wrote that six people arrived and just went along. Please review as I would like to know your thoughts and suggestions. Also negative feedback is welcomed. All comments is good comments. Hopefully I finish chapter 3 faster than I did with this one. Also for those who got confused, BAPE(A Bathing Ape) B.B.C(Billionare Boys Club) and Baby Mylo are expensive clothes that is popular in Japan and in the states. Next chapter coming soon. Edit: Thanks Dark Jason for letting me know my paragraphs came out bad so I went back and re edited the story. 


	3. Memories & Unanswered Questions

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner folks. I got caught up in other stuff. But during the time I was plotting out the story for you guys to enjoy. Thanks for waiting, here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, nor any content related to the Bleach franchise.

Yoruichi had just stepped out the shower and was getting ready for her date with Ichigo. When she walked into his bedroom, she had seen that all her clothes were already in a closet, along with new clothing she had never seen before. 'Hmm, it seems he went shopping for me. Hopefully he has good taste in women clothing...though that would be very odd.' She laughed mentally while looking through her new wardrobe. "Wow. He sure knows my taste. And he even picked out nice heels for me." She had picked a red dress that stopped around the middle of her thighs, a black long sleeve jacket that ended mid riff, and black leather heels that started from her ankles.

While she was doing her hair in the bathroom, she began to have a conversation with herself. "Look at you Shihoin, your really falling head over heels for this man. And to think you always told yourself no man was good enough for you. But it can't be helped. The things he does for me, how he makes me smile, every time he touches me I just feel like a little school girl talking to her crush. I mean, I've dated a couple of guys, but they were either just looking for sex or my wealth. Just when I was going to give up on love, he walks in and sweeps me off my feet. He really is special." Yoruichi was so caught up in herself, she did not notice Kukaku standing by the door.

"So when is the wedding then?" Yoruichi turned to look at her best friend who had seem to be in a very happy mood. "Wedding? Hmph. Its only been 8 months Kukaku. Well 5 if you take out the 3 months we hadn't seen each other. I'm sure Ichigo just wants to take it slow for now." Kukaku shook her head knowing her friend had fallen for this man bad. "So you mean to tell me if he were to surprise you with a ring right now and proposed, you would say no?" Yoruichi didn't take lone to give her an answer. "Of course not! I'd be crazy not to.....marry....him." Yoruichi's face lit up and her reaction just now. "Oh yea girlfriend, you got it bad. Just face it princess, your in love, and I don't mean that bullshit you thought you had with Ryuki, I mean c'mon you......" Kukaku paused her comment when she saw her friend's face change from happy to one mixed with anger and hurt. "Yoruichi um, hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring him up." Yoruichi knew she didn't, but hearing his name always brought back painful memories. "Its ok. I'm sorry Kukaku can you excuse me I'm going to finish getting ready." Kukaku nodded and walked out. She took one glance back at her seeing she was really effected by the comment. 'Damn Kukaku you really fucked up.' Yoruichi sat on the bed trying to forget about what had happen on that day. But it was no good. Slowly the memories began to play in her head.

* Yoruichi was one her was to her boyfriend, Ryuki's mansion. All day she thought about him and wondered if he would like the medallion she had made specially for him. 'I'm pretty sure he'll like it. Not he'll love it.' As she approached the mansion one of the guards noticed she was heading towards the door and stopped her following his orders from Ryuki. "Um Yoruichi-hime, its wonderful to see you here, may I ask what you would be needing?" She greeted the guard as she always recognized him from his funny hair style. "Hello Hirouku-san, I'm on my way to see Ryuki-kun." The guard began to feel guilty knowing she was a nice person and didn't deserve this. "Very well then, but I advise you, its best if you not go expecting a warm welcome." Yoruichi looked puzzled as to why he would say something like that. Then again she felt sorry for how Ryuki always treated him. Numerous time she would ask him to treat him better but it never happened.

Yoruichi entered the mansion and headed up the stairs leading to where his room was. "Oh darling where are you I haven't something for you." She started to hear strange noises but payed them no attention, her mind set on only one person. She reached his door and decided to surprise him. "Hey baby look at what I bought......." She couldn't finish her sentence due to what she was now witnessing. Her eyes wide open as she saw the man she had falling in love with, pounding a red headed woman. Her body left motionless, no words came out her mouth which hung open. She hadn't noticed she drop the medallion on the floor. She then witnessed them have an orgasim together as they screamed out in pure pleasure. Ryuki turned to Yoruichi while wrapping his arms around the women he was with. Yoruichi's eyes rapidly shedding tears as she could not believe what she was seeing. Neither said a word to each other, both their eyes locked with each others. Ryuki gave her an evil grin before breaking the silence. "Sorry princess, but I only need you so my clan could rise to nobility. Your duties is done." He turned and shared a passionate kiss the women. Yoruichi could no longer take it. She took off running downstairs towards the main door. Tears were flying back as she made her way outside. She then noticed Hiroku had a face of guilt implying he knew and therefore the reason why he gave her the warning. "Yoruichi-hime......please forgive me. I wanted to tell you but..."

"But you were only following orders. Its not your fault Hiroku-san. Its that son of a bitch's fault! That fucking bastard can rot in hell!!!" She suddenly felt a spiritual pressure coming towards them or more noticeably, at Hiroku. Suddenly blood was spatterring everywhere as she had looked at Hirouku now with a blade impaled through his chest from the back. Ryuki was grinning madly after what he had just done. "I always knew you were fond of him Yoruichi. You always would say please don't do that to him, he really a nice person. And you actually thought I gave two shits about if he was nice or not? But now how does it feel seeing two tragedies in less then 5 minutes, huh?" He was shocked when he saw that his sword had only a top robe hanging from it. He then realized what had happened. "My, my, I swear that speed is going to be the death of you, Yoruichi. Way of the Shiho, never ceases to amaze me. Do tell me this though, your going to save his life and then what, fall in love with him like how you easily did with me? You really are pathetic you know." Yoruichi had flash stepped herself and Hiroku to the roof of a near by building. She glared at him, her eyes filled with anger. He only smiled at her , not caring for what he had done to her. "What? No goodbye kiss for your Ryuki-kun? Huh Yoruichi?" She became even angrier when he only joked around with her. "SHOVE A FUCKING DICK UP YOUR ASS AND GO TO HELL!!!!!!!" With that they were gone and out of sight leaving the bastard alone smirking to himself. She would give Hiroku a new home in her mansion where he would be treated better. The image of his smirk after he had an orgasim with the women wouldn't leave her mind. He had truly damaged her heart.*

Tears slowly began to roll down her cheeks. The pain that he caused her would stay with her forever. The one person she had truly given her heart to, crushed it with no sign of sympathy. It was a memory she had try to lock away, but every now and then it would reappear, causing her to once again relive the pain of that day. Her thoughts were interrupted when the large screen lit up and the computer system alerted her. "Pardon me Ms. Shihoin, but there is a message from Mr. Kurosaki for you. Yoruichi instantly overcame her current state. Her heart filled with happiness as the man she now was with sent her a message. 'I wonder what this could be about.' She jumped into the love seat in front of the screen to see the letter better.

'For my lovely Yoruichi, words alone can not even explain how I feel about you. Before you came into my life, I always felt like there was something missing. I only kept to myself and my family. I mean I had friends like Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and the rest, but when I'm with you its like I'm a whole new person. You bring out the best in me. I couldn't be more happier with anyone else. I'm not sure how much times I've told you this or if I even told you at all and if I didn't then please forgive but, what I'm trying to say is.....I love you.'

Yoruichi could no longer control the tears rolling down her cheeks. This time these tears were tears of joy. That's when she made up her mind. She wanted to be with him. She wanted him to be the last person she saw at night and the first she saw in the morning. She wanted him to stay by her side. She wanted him to be the person her children called dad. She suddenly froze in her thoughts at what just came into her mind. 'Am I serious? Do I really want to settle down and start a family with him?' She began to smile at the thought of three little kids chasing and wrestling with him in a yard. Then the kids calling her over asking her to help them catch him. 'Maybe Kukaku is right. Maybe........I've fallen for him badly.' She then noticed that there was more writing at the bottom of the message.

'P.S., I'll be home soon, so be ready when I get home. I promise tonight is one you'll never forget. Oh and by the way my sexy goddess, what color panties are you wearing?' She could only smile. The man she has fallen in love with wants to be with her. She knew her life was going to change with him in it. Then she remembered the last part of the letter and rolled her eyes. "What panties? Honestly Ichigo you should know me better than that." She got up and went to go finish getting ready for her night out. 'Trust me Ichigo tonight is one night you'll never forget.'

Rangiku was walking about the manor as almost everything in it caught her interest. "Wow Ichigo has a nice place here. I could only imagine what kind of wild things he does in a place like this." Her thoughts trailed off not noticing a familiar figure standing behind her. "And exactly what kind of wild things are you thinking about?" Hearing the voice of her boyfriend next to her ear caused her to jump and let out a small squeal, but she quickly composed herself. "Why captain, are you implying I'm thinking about the wild things we do, then you are highly mistaken." She couldn't but laugh at the way his face lit up. She found it cute every time he became embarrassed, as he wasn't the type to get worked up so easily. After taking a look around to see if anyone was near, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Rangiku!.....can't you be a little more discreet please. Suppose someone overheard us?" She rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss to calm him down. "Relax Shirou, I'm sure nobody wants to hear about how you suck on my breast and how you love it when my hips move by thems-" He covered her mouth quickly before she let out anymore. "Rangiku, what did I just say?!.......and your breast aren't all that." The comment caused her to give him a look, a look to which he knew he just fucked up. "No wait! I didn't mean that Rangiku." She turned to walk away while he was chasing after her. "To late shirou, and to think I was going to make me your slave tonight." Both were interrupted by the sounds of wheels coming to a sudden stop. Toshirou quickly turned to the security screen to see Renji sprinting towards the main gate. "What the hell are they up to now?"

Renji was racing for his life, hoping he would reach his safe zone, Rukia. After literally hopping over the main gate it was now a 50 yard dash to the front door. 'Dammit why did I suggest this long pathway to the architect.' He looked back over his shoulder to see Ichigo walking very slowly, which gave him hope that he would reach his safe zone before he got caught, Rukia. Ichigo was walking with a grin on his face as he took out what seemed to be a remote. "Computer deny all access to Abarai Renji until further notice." He then began to sprint after Renji with a muderous intent look in his eyes, knowing Renji was foolish to test him on his own turf. Renji had reached the door when the computer system spoke. "Please identify yourself." He barely able to speak from breathing so hard after the long run. "Aba...rai...R-R...Renji." After 8 seconds of no response Renji had wondered why the door didn't open. "Hey what the hell is going on, I said Abarai Renji dammit." A vein popped out his forehead when no response came. The sound of hurried footsteps caused him to look back. Ichigo was a mere 20ft away from him dashing at full speed. Renji began to panic and started banging on the door. "ABARAI RENJI, ABARAI RENJI!!!!!!" Ichigo now standing right behind Renji, showed eyes filled with no intentions on letting him live. "Its no use red pineapple. I denied access to you until this beating is over." Renji felt as if he had shrunk to the size of kid, now backed into a corner. "C'mon Ichigo it was just a joke. I just really wanted to impress Rukia. Please do we really have to do this? I mean look at you, you're in your nice clothes, not to mention they're very expensive, I'm sure you don't want them to get dirty right?" Ichigo stepped forward and brought a fist into the air. "Funny,that's the same thing that 70 year old man told me after he grabbed Yoruichi's ass. Thanks for boiling up my anger even more!" Rukia was laying down in her quarters, watching Dr. Phil when the sound of her boyfriend's voice caused her to roll her eyes. "RUKIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" She could only sigh and turn the volume up louder. "Whatever it is, you deserve it dumbass."

Yoruichi had walked out her room after finishing up her make up. After all the tears that escaped she had to do it over. She turned to see Kukaku standing there looking foward without even giving her a glance. Yoruichi folded her arms and leaned against the wall waiting for her best friend to say something. "I told you it was ok. I don't wanna hear an apology Kukaku." Kukaku finally turned to her best friend, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I know but..., I know how that day really hurt you, and I should have never brought it up....... It's just that......Yoruichi I'm really sor-" *SLAP!* Yoruichi couldn't take anymore of her best friend's actions which were highly rare. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU FELINE BITCH!!!" Yoruichi turned away and headed for the steps with Kukaku following behind her. "I told you I didn't want to hear any apologies. I had to slap some sense into you for acting all soft. I don't remember the head of the Shiba clan being such a pussy." Kukaku smirked knowing her friend was right. She was acting unusual lately. Though some of it came from being with her new man. "By the way, it sounds like your hubby came back. Where exactly are you two going?" "I forgot the name, but he says it's some five star place." Both walked down the steps to meet everyone sitting around the living room. As soon as the two ladies sat down the door opened with Ichigo dragging a bruised up Renji.

Having to pass by Rukia to get to where Yoruichi was standing, he stopped in front of her to give her her battered boyfriend. "I belive this belongs to you." He tossed Renji to her to which she just ignored and continued drinking her tea. Renji struggling to move rested his head in her lap while looking up at her. "What the hell did you do now?" Renji could barely make out the words from all the pain in his body. "Bad joke.....tangerine got mad.......didn't you hear me calling you?" Without looking down she answered him and resumed drinking her tea. ".........maybe......." Renji decided it would be best to surprise her now. He pulled out the black box, struggling to raise his hand and give it to hear. "Here.....its no proposal or anything but,......I just wanted to let you know how much I love-AHHHHH!!!!" Seeing the ring, Rukia jumped up while failing to notice Renji slamming against the ground. "Oh Renji! Its so beautiful. But...why....oh come here!" She threw her arms around him giving him endless pecks all over his face. "Yea, c'mon let's go out somewhere." Pulling out the new car keys, he jingled them in front of her. "You choose the place, I'll take us there." She quickly dragged him to the door then turn back to look at everyone. "I guess we'll see you guys later. Take care." Outside everyone could hear Rukia scream, most likely seeing the new SUV.

Ichigo's mouth dropped from seeing his sexy goddess in the tight red outfit. The way it hugged her curves and showed off her cleavage, which was barely being contained. In a seductive manner, she walked over to him, quickly pressing her lips against his. "I'm ready my love, shall we go?" Pulling her hand, Ichigo headed for the door, while Yoruichi waved everyone goodbye. "Well guys we're gone. Make yourselves at home." Ichigo looked at her with an eyebrow raised. 'She hasn't even lived here a whole day yet and she's speaking like she's been living here for a while now. Man...I might be in trouble. She could turn into a real housewife....uh girlfriend. Girlfriend.......that's what I meant. Yea.' Like a gentleman that he was, well learned to be, he went ahead to open the car door for Yoruichi which earned him a small kiss. Yoruichi was fancied by the luxury car. It felt no different than being inside Ichigo's mansion. "You really know how to pick em, don't you?" She gasped at the way he took off in the new car.

"I don't know, maybe. I picked out the perfect house, picked out the perfect car...." He stopped at a red light, then looked her in her eyes.  
"And found the perfect woman who's made my life nothing but perfect." She immediately crashed her lips against his, both sharing a long passionate kiss, not knowing the light had changed to green. The screaming sounds of car horns interuppted them, causing Ichigo to become highly annoyed. A man driving a red fancy convertable car pulled up to the side Yoruichi was sitting on. Ichigo recognized him as some movie star that just had a film he stared in release in theaters. Looking to his left, the man noticed Yoruichi and couldn't help but state what was on his mind.

"And to think I thought there wasn't anyone more beautiful than myself, but from what I'm seeing I guess I can be corrected." She rolled her eyes from the ridiculously corny line he threw at her and rolled her window up a little. "Awww isn't that cute, playing hard to get. Why don't you lose the little boy with the bad sense of hair style and come with ride with me, huh?". Now Ichigo wasn't phased by the guy attempting to hit on Yoruichi, he knew she wouldn't even let his words touch her ears. But for random guy(well to him he was) to make fun of his hair was just unforgavible.

He blocked off the actor's car with his and jumped out the car. Yoruichi knew what was to come. The last time she seen him this mad was when the 70 year old man grabbed her ass. She could only turned to the doomed actor and give him words of sarcastic sympathy. "I hope your not planning on goinf anywhere looking like that. It would mess up your image." The actor gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? Looking like what? I loo-" A barrage of fist connected with his face. She looked on, amused with the scene now taking place in front of her. "I meant like that!" she shouted loud enough for the actor to hear, but he heard right now was the sound of his car horn each time Ichigo banged his head against it. Finally after one last bang, he mad his way back to his car. As he normally did he sped off leaving the actor possibly unconcious in the car.

Finally they arrived at the restaraunt. Ichigo opened Yoruichi's door and took her hand to lead her inside. Yoruichi looked around at the fancy restaraunt seeing nothing but gold and diamonds. They walked up to an attendant who took care of resevations. "Hello on this wonderful day sir and madam, may I be of assistance to you?"

"Yes, reservations for two, under the name Kurosaki please." Ichigo had also told the man something else to where the two could hear. The man led the way to a private patio outside where the moon shined brightly, setting the area perfect for a romantic evening. "The owner of the restaraunt is also here tonight and will be visiting you shortly." With that the man left to bring them their bottle of wine. As they sat down, Ichigo noticed that she was staring at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Actually there is." She commamded him with her finger as the two leaned across the table to each other. She gently placed her lips on his, while letting out a soft moan. "There its gone." Licking his lips, he tasted the flavour of her gloss, strawberry. "Actually, I think some of it got on yours." As they leaned in for another passionate kiss, they failed to notice the owner of the restaraunt approaching them.

"Well what do we have here? If I knew there was going to be action out here, surley I would have brought the popcorn." As soon as the man's voice entered Ichigo's head, his eyes shot wide open. 'No...No.....HELL NO!!!!' While still connected to Yoruichi's lips, who was still caught up in the kiss, he slowly turned his eyes his right. The voice belong to none other than.....

"Well hello again my dear boy. It seems we once again meet each other. What a coincidence we meet each other for the third time today . Yo know, I'm begining to think that your highway splits in two directions at the end of the road my dear boy."

Ichigo was about to lunge at him until Yoruichi grabbed his arm to sit him down. "Kiskue what the hell are you doing here? Can't you see we're having a private dinner." Once again raised his eyebrow as he was mistaken for a next man for the third time that day. "Well miss, I hate to correct beautiful women, but as I explained to your um.....well whatever he is to you, I am not this Kiskue and clogs man you speak of. Though I must say he must be as young and hansome as I am." She rolled her eyes to the man's words. 'Hardly...trust me.' The man then pulled out a bottle of wine for the two and gave his last words. "Well as much I would love to sit and chat, I must tend to my other duties. Well I hope you two have a wonderful night." With that he went back inside and left the two with puzzled looks.

"He right, there's no way in hell that could ever be Kiskue, he's to damn nice. But Ichigo when did you meet him today?" Rubbing his temples to prevent the oncoming headache, he thought of a way to leave out the part about buying the jewelry for her. "Well on my way to Urahara's, I stoped by a store for something and that's when I seen him. I thought he was Urahara from his hair and his sarcastic ways. Then later when Renji and I went to go purchase the cars, we ran into him there too, he owned the car lot." Just as he finished another familiar voice interuppted them. "Hey that's not fair Ichi-kun, you're leaving me out the story."

Now Ichigo was never a man to get tense(except for when he gets "Tens"-a Zangetsu hahaha *Shut up and continue!!!* .....so sorry _) but right about now he felt as if he were at the bottom of a pit and 3 tons of stone was on top of him. He was in a frozen state, not being able to move or wanting to for the matter. He wondered how the hell a perfect night could just fall apart from the appearance of a certain person he would never want Yoruichi to see. Finally he snaped back into reality and realized that Kirona was now serving them.

"K-K-K-......Kirona? What are you doing here? Placing the food that they had order down she took a glance at Yoruichi. "Ahhh, you must be Yoruichi-san. Ichigo mentioned you when we ran into each other earlier today." Yoruichi smiled at her then turned her head to Ichigo with an raised eyebrow. "Oh really? I wonder what he said about me." He only stood there with a blank stare, not knowing what to say, as the wrong words would be his last. Yoruichi then turned her attention back to Kirona. "So Kirona, how exactly do you know Ichigo?" By this time he feared the worst would come any second now.

"Oh, we actually met in 7th grade, but we started dating in our 9th year of school. Yup I'm Ichi-kun's ex." Sweat was now rushing down Ichigo's face. Yoruichi slowy turned her head to Ichigo with a small grin on her face. "Well Ichi-kun, is this true?" Figuring lying would do no good he decided to confess. "Um.........yes....."

Suddenly Yoruichi flipped over the table while grabbing a knife. "And you would dare show her to me!!!!!!" She lunged at Ichigo with full speed knocking him off the chair. Now standing over him, she gave him a deadly evil glare, while also giving him a pretty good view of what he would have gotten later on had he not about to die. "Its a shame, I really thought we could start of family together." With that she quickly brought the knife down. As soon as the knife was about to reach is throat, he once again snaped back to reality and saw he was still sitting down along with the table still in place, while both Yoruichi and Kirona staring at him.

"Well Ichigo, is she?" Thos same words continued to play in his head.  
"Well Ichigo?...."

"Is she?....."

"Well is she?....."

"Is she Ichigo?...."

"Ichigo?......"

"Ichigo?........"

"Ichigo?......"

"..............."

A/N: Well folks I do apologize for taking so long but during that time I plotted how the story will go. Also I will be writing in the format most of you guys are used to with each characters lines being seperate. Hoped you guys liked it. 


	4. Break Up & Make Up

A/N: Well here's chapter 4 for you guys. I started on it the day after I posted chapter 3, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, nor any content related to the Bleach franchise. All ownership goes to Tite Kubo along with his staff.

"Well Ichigo, is she?"

The words that came from Yoruichi's mouth rang through out his head. It was if someone had taped the words and put a loudspeaker next to him playing the words repeatedly. All he could think of was why was Kirona here? Did she follow him? Had she returned to her stalker days. Maybe it was just one big coincidence that they ended up at the same place again. He began to think what was the big deal. Its just his ex. He was with Yoruichi now. Why should he worry.

'What the hell am I so nervous about anyway? What can saying yes do? Shit, I killed Aizen for crying out loud. I'm a fucking grown man! What's the worst that can happen?'

The image of Yoruichi standing over him with a sharp knife returned to his head. Only this time she had her eyes set on a different target. She literally rip his pants off, along with his boxers. His eyes widen at the thought of what she was thinking, while Kirona's eyes widen at the sight she was seeing. Yoruichi tightly gripped his manhood while giving him a death glare.

"So you finally grew some balls and thought you could stand up against Yoruichi Shihoin? While I commend you for finally getting a pair, its a shame you'll have to lose them so quick."

As the blade ran through his flesh, he jumped out of his seat whilst protecting his member, letting out a loud scream. Both Yoruichi and Kirona became startled at his action, leaving them with puzzled faces.

"Ichigo, what the hell is up with you? I only asked you a simple question. Its either yes or no. Quit acting like I'm gonna kill you or something."

By this time he had calmed down and regained his composure. Taking in a deep breath, he figured the sooner he told them, with the it would be over, and the sooner they could get the fuck outta there.

"Um...well, yeah. Its like she said, we met in the 7th grade and started dating in the 9th. But it didn't last long though. She always annoyed the hell out of me, so I dropped her ass."

"If you call correcting every single mistake you made annoying, then you're just as stupid as you were back then. I swear Ichigo, you were so clueless. Every time I invited you to my house, you always thought you were coming over to help me study, when all I really wanted was to fuck you senseless. It was always me fighting to get you to loosen up. Thank god it only took one blowjob to loosen you up. You'd always beg for another one after that day."

By this time Yoruichi was no longer amused with the argument. At first she was willing to hear about all the silly little things that happened when they were together, but when the conversation drifted into their past sex life, she no longer wanted to her about it nor wanted to see this girl that not only interrupted their evening, but disrespected her right in front of her face.

Kirona knew exactly what she was doing. She could tell Yoruichi was reaching her limit. When she came in for her shift at her uncle's restaurant, she couldn't believe he was actually there. Her plan to get him back would go into effect earlier than she had wanted it to. All she had to do was get over one obstacle.

"Even though we argued a lot, I'll never forget that one summer night. Your first time will always be my best memory. You were so shy back then Ichi-kun. But after 5 minutes inside me, you became an animal. I never thought someone would make me cum five times in a row. That was the best times we had. But those days are over, I'm sure you and....her are very happy together."

Yoruichi couldn't take it anymore. She had gotten fed up with this girl. But what angered her the most was that Ichigo sat there and allowed all this to happen. But what brought her almost to tears was the fact that Ichigo lied to her. The very first time they had sex she clearly remembered Ichigo telling her it was his first time. He had told her that he was glad she was his first. Those words filled her heart with happiness, giving her the confidence that maybe, just maybe she would find someone to love her for who she was and not what she was. But after hearing these words from this girl, she felt heartbroken. She wondered why would he lie to her. He was never one to hurt people who were close to him. But now she questioned herself of whether he really had loved her or not. Without saying a word she quickly grabbed her jacket and along with her other things and walked off in a way letting him know she was pissed.

"Yoruichi wait! Dammit Kirona! Why?! Why the fuck do you make my life so fucking miserable?! Did you plan this whole entire thing? Kirona, I thought we broke up on a good note, I told you I really cared about you but no, you wanna go ahead fuck up my other relationships. Congratulations Kirona, you're officially a bitch."

He ran after her, hopefully given the chance to explain and apologize. Kirona only stood there with a evil grin. Knowing she had just completed the first part of her plan, she decided it would be best to lay off a bit and let them reconcile. That way after her next move, it would hurt her even more and then she'd definitely have him for sure.

As he reached outside, he saw she was nowhere around the outside of the restaurant. Knowing her speed she could have been long gone from now. But since the two started seeing each other, they've been able to sense the other's spiritual pressure even while not in the same mile radius. After concentrating long enough, he sensed she was 10 blocks ahead. Jumping in his car, he quickly sped off only to be stopped in the city traffic. 'Dammit. The longer I don't reach her to explain, the more she'll get mad at me. And on top of that its about to rain, and if her hair gets wet.......oh god no more death scenarios.'

Yoruichi was furious. It wasn't that fact that her ankles were begging to get out of those heels, or the fact that withing the next couple minutes she would be drenched and looking a mess. Hell, it wasn't even about what happened at the restaurant a few minutes ago. It was the fact that she walked out on him and that asshole didn't even catch up to her yet. Did he even leave to chase after her? Then again she felt his pressure coming towards her, though it stood still at one location for a while. She began to rethink the situation after letting her anger get to her before.

'Well, really it wasn't his fault she showed up, but still he saw his ex earlier and tried to hide it from her. If she didn't show up, I bet he would of never told me. But why should I be mad, he never took her seriously. No! He still lied. He told me I was his first. Does he have any idea how grateful a woman feels when she knows she's a boy's first?! To know that she will always be remembered and never forgotten. Now to find out that bitch actually was....UHHH!!!'

She was pulled out of her thoughts when lights beamed in her eyes, causing her to squint her eyes to see that it was the 'jerk' of the evening pulling up. Quickly turning away, she continued to walk ahead ignoring his calls out to her.

"Yoruichi, c'mon get in, its about to pour down any minute now. Let me explain please. I know in a way you think I lied and well technically I did, but there's a reason behind it so please get in and let's talk."

Yoruichi's pride was to high at the moment. None of his words were worth getting in the car to let him talk. She knew eventually she would have to let him give her an explanation, but not now. Right now she felt like being immature about it and staying mad at him. At the same time, drops of rain touched her face and she didn't work on her hair for over an hour just to have it ruined by the rain. "Uhhh. Fine I'll get in, but I'm still not talking to him."

As soon as she had stepped in the car, it was as if the words she had previously said, never came out of her mouth. The moment she closed the door she let him have it. A barrage of insults, curses, and words Ichigo never even heard of slammed into his ears. Little by little he was comprehending her words.

"You son of a bitch.............just let her stand there.............didn't even stop her..........just fucking staring at her...........like I was some third wheel on a fucking date.............sitting there like some fucking deer stuck in the headlights!"

While the verbal assault continued, he wondered in his mind how the hell he would fix this. They went from attempting to make love to Yoruichi stabbing him with verbal daggers. But as the words touched his ears, he realized she was right. He did let her disrespect her. He sat there and let Kirona throw it all in her face. He didn't defend her. He just sat back and let a complete stranger to her insult her. But he knew behind all this she was truly mad at the fact that he had lied to her. Truthfully she wasn't his first, but to him she was. All he needed to do was explain, but right now that was out of the question. Her mouth was on auto-pilot and wasn't stopping anytime soon. Usually he loved it when her mouth was on 'auto-pilot' mode. Too bad this wasn't the case at the moment.

"Honestly, do you have any idea of a jerk you were tonight? It was like you put her in first place and me in last, the you made me feel, I can't even say second place. Really Ichigo, I-I-I'm done with you."

"Yoruichi-"

"Don't think I didn't see the way you were looking at her! Your eyes were glued to her tits. Gawking at her like some fucking horny ass middle school boy. You know really, I don't even want to talk to you anymore."

"...........Yoruichi-"

"Do I even matter to you?! Just a while ago you sent me some love message saying how much you cared and loved me and then you go ahead and pull this. Like...I have nothing else to say to you."

"..........................Yo-"

"But the thing that hurt me the most,.........was the fact that you lied to me Ichigo. That night you looked me in the eyes and told me that you was happy I was your first, and the way that made me feel........you really have no idea how much it hurts right now."

By now tears were slowly sliding down her cheeks. As each one fell his heart ached more and more. He had hurt her so bad. Because of him, the woman that he loved was brought to tears. He knew he had to fix this, he had to show her he really did love her. But right now it would only look like he was trying just trying to make her feel better. He would give her time by herself and then for sure he would make things right.

(Kurosaki Manor)

Byakuya and Kukaku were both in the living room together. He laid out on one of the couches while resting his head in her lap allowing her to play with his long hair, something that not anybody could just do. Deep in his thoughts, he wondered how life would be now with her by his side. He never considered marrying again after Hisana had passed. But being with her made him think otherwise. A marriage between them would not only make their lives happier, but it would also restore her clan back to it's nobility. He quickly erased the thoughts of it, believing it was too soon to even gather thoughts like that.

"Kukaku, how is your younger brother?"

"Huh, Ganju? He's doing fine I suppose. I left him in charge of th house. Hopefully that idiot hasn't torn up the place. But why do you ask?"

"Well seeing as how we never spoke since the incident with Rukia, I was wondering if he still held a grudge against me. I see the way he looks at me whenever I visit you, does he have any problems with our bonding?"

"Tch, he better not. Who the hell is he to say that we can't see each other. If he ever does, I'll kick his ass so bad, his grand kid's first word is gonna be ouch."

"That would be most unfortunate, I'm sure you wouldn't want your grand niece or nephew to suffer from your brother's actions, would you?"

"I suppose your right, but still that fool has no say in who I want to see. The idiot should just be happy were a happy couple. Speaking of happy couples, where the hell are those two love birds anyways? Its going on 2 in the morning and they haven't-"

Right on cue, Yoruichi pushed the door open. Taking off her heels by the front door, she walked by them, giving them a forced smile, one that showed sadness and eyes filled with hurt in them. Once at the top of the stairs, she wished both of them a goodnight and locked herself inside Ichigo's bedroom. The gave each other puzzled looks before turning their attention to the sound of a door closing and locking. Walking as if he had no life in him, he slumped into one of the lazy boy chairs he had and rested his chin in his hand. Noticing the they were also in the room, he passed them a weak wave before throwing his head back on the chair.

"Well.........I'm guessing you two had a wonderful night. Candle lit dinner, music while you ate, and then a nice walk on the beach right?"

Not even in the mood for sarcasm, he just ignored it without changing his position. Byakuya gave her a look telling her it wasn't the time for jokes, so she just decided to ask him what happened.

"Well kid...you gonna tell us or what?

Byakuya stopped her from saying anything else unnecessary.

"Excuse her Kurosaki, when lady Yoruichi walked in, she did not seem to be her usual self, so we were pondering if an incident between the two of you caused this reaction from her."

Letting out a sigh, he figured to tell them since they would have found out eventually. He only prayed Kukaku would understand and not kick his ass. They're last encounter never left his mind.

"Well, everything was perfect until we got to the restaurant. Out of nowhere my........ex-girlfriend showed up, and things went bad from there. She started bringing up old time we had and Yoruichi wasn't having it. I argued back with trying to get her to leave, but she wouldn't. Then she brought up the time me and her had sex. Yoruichi stormed out on us, and well....here we are."

"Wait a minute, you cheated on Yoruichi with your ex? I could of sworn she told me she was your first. You know what, fuck this. She's been hurt to many times and now this?"

Byakuya restrained her from creating a fireball ready to burn his ass up. Instead he looked at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Kurosaki, you aren't one to hurt people, especially emotionally. Could you tell us if that is true or not?"

"No I didn't cheat on her. It just as Kukaku said, she thought she was my first. Honestly I wish I could tell you she really was, but she's not. Unfortunately my ex was so in love with me, one night at her house, she drugged me and ravished me while I was unconscious. By the time I awoke, I had just climaxed with her. So basically,.......I was raped. I told her she was my first because truly, she was the first person that I had actually wanted to have sex with. I tried to explain it to her, but she doesn't want to hear from me.

"Well, in a way its understandable for her to be mad, but at the same time it wasn't your fault kid. She showed up and ruined your night. Usually she wouldn't get worked up over small things, but let just say her last attempt with a boyfriend didn't go so well. Long story short, she loved him, he used her, then cheated on her. That maybe the reason why she got so upset. She felt like you betrayed her the same way that other asshole did. But deep down I'm sure she knows you wouldn't do something like that."

"So that's why huh. I was wondering if something had caused her to be that way. Thanks Kukaku, maybe she'll understand now if I go explain to her."

"Nah, stay down here, I'll go speak with her. If she sees you right now, your head may not look the same when you come back. I'll let her know everything you said. Don't beat yourself up kid, I'm positive she'll understand."

"I will be retiring for the night. Kurosaki Ichigo, I hope all goes well with you and lady Yoruichi. Kukaku I will be in the room Kurosaki has prepared for us."

"Awww. I wanted to play around tonight. Oh well, but tomorrow you owe me."

Trying to hide the blush that came on his face, Byakuya quickly left, while Kukaku made her way upstairs. Slumping back into the chair, he pulled out the box he intended to give to Yoruichi. Looking at the diamond, he knew it was perfect for her. 'Hopefully I can give this to her. Hopefully she forgives me first. Well its getting late good thing these couches are soft, I stay here tonight and in the morning talk to her.'

Yoruichi had already changed into her pajamas, or what she felt was her pajamas which consisted of a pair of black boy shorts and a grey wife beater which struggled to cover her breast fully. She was now wrapped up in the comforter of the bed, flipping through channels. *click* "Is he really in love with you? Tonight we find out." *click* "Oprah you have no idea, he won't even look at me when we make love, ahhhh huuh!" *click* "They've been stuck on this island for a month now, trying to survive. All they have now is water, a limited supply of food and each other, but with all these supplies they have, it helps them get by for a week, it helps them survive until the search party finds them, but it won't help them save money on car insurance." *click* "He hates scented candles. Oh c'mon! I know! .........What's wrong with him?!" *click* Turning off the tv, she decided to just go to bed, thinking sleeping would clear her mind and in the morning, maybe she'll let Ichigo explain. As she reached for the lamp on the night stand, a soft knock came on the door.

"Yoruichi it's me, I'm coming in." Kukaku slid in without even giving her time to give a response. She walked over and sat on the edge of the bed with her arms folded and legs crossed. "So....heard about what happened, you wanna throw in your half to complete the puzzle?

"Kukaku I really don't want to do this now, can't this wait till the morning?"

"Nope, it can't. But see as how you won't explain it to me I'll go ahead and say your wrong for what you did."

"For what I did?! He's the one that hurt and lied to me. On top of that he let that bitch stand there and throw all that information in my face. How the hell am I wrong?"

"Well for starters, he didn't know his ex was going to be there did he? He couldn't control what came out of her mouth, and maybe if you let him explain you'd find out why he considers you his first. Don't get me wrong, its understandable why you got mad and left, but he did argue to try to stop her from going on. You let your anger get the best of you. As for the whole lying thing, like a man he admitted he lied, but after hearing his reason I can see why he sees you as his first."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes and sat back against the pillows by the head board. "Oh really, please do tell."

"Well when he and the girl-"

"Bitch"

".........the bitch were seeing each other, he went over to her and she drugged him. While he was knocked out, she took advantage and fucked him while he was out. Now as you can see he didn't want it or asked for it. He said he wanted it to be with someone he cared about, that's why he says your his first. My guess is that bitch tried to switch it around to make it look like he had wanted it. Yoruichi you know he loves you and wouldn't hurt you so I don't why you would even take it this far. But seeing as you didn't have the best relationships, maybe that's why. You didn't want to be betrayed again, and its perfectly understandable. But Ichigo is different, and I'm glad you met someone like him. Well that's all I have to say, I'll let it sink in your head, so that way you can make things right. See ya in the morning, well in a couple of hours really."

As she left the room, Yoruichi realized everything she said was right. She didn't give him a chance to explain, all she did was curse and say things she didn't mean to him. She took this whole thing to far, when an explanation would have just solved everything. If it was anybody she should be mad at, it was that bitch that ruined her night out. She had to make things right with him. 'I hate it when she's right.'

She slowly walked down the steps to see he was already sleeping in the couch. 'Awww, I never said he had to sleep down here. Its his house.' Not trying to make any noise, she tip-toed over to him. She took time to look at his sleeping form and saw how cute he looked. Removing the cover he had over him, she laid down to press her chest against his. After covering them both, she place a soft wet kiss on his lips, causing him to stir around while he whispered her name softly. 'Awww, he's even dreaming about me.' She continued placing soft kisses on his lips until he finally batted his eyes open.

"Mmmm....Yoru.....Yoruichi?!"

"Shhhhh." She put her finger on his lips. "Hey baby,............I'm sorry. I know it wasn't your fault, that bitch. She...she....she just got me upset. Then I took it out on you. I should have really slapped her, but....I don't know, I blamed everything on you. Then kukaku told me why you say I'm your first. I'm sorry I ever thought you didn't care about me. Also those things I said in the car, I didn't mean them." She snuggled her head into his neck, giving his cheek a soft kiss. "Please don't be mad at me."

He gently kissed her forehead, sliding his hand up and down her back to comfort her. Pulling her in closer to him, they both stayed quiet for sometime before Ichigo broke the silence.

"I could never be mad at you. Like you said it was Kirona's fault. But I was wrong too. I should have stopped her from talking in the first place. I shouldn't have lied to you also. I should have told you it wasn't exactly my first time, but with you it felt like it was. I mean it's kind of embarrassing to say your first time was being drugged and rape. Now I know how all the girls on tv feel. You try to forget it, but deep down it won't go away. So I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Brown eyes met gold ones, when soon after both their lips met each others. The kiss full of passion, their way of apologizing to each other. The kiss prolonged to the point where Yoruichi's body began to heat up. The urge to just rips his clothes off was nearing as all her senses began to go away. He began to place kisses on her neck, traveling from her jaw down to her collarbone. Both their hands roaming all over the other's body, Ichigo sat up so that she was straddled on his waist. By this time both their bodies wanted each other, no they needed each other. Waisting no time, he picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, heading upstairs to the bedroom.

Placing her gently down on the bed, he continued to kiss her all over her body. Making his way from one side of her neck to the other, he slid his hands slowly under her shirt, caressing her smooth, flat stomach. Her moans grew louder as he began to massage her soft mounds, toying her erect nipples. He stopped for a second to pull her top off, taking in the beautiful sight that was his goddess. She slipped out of her shorts, allowing him full access of her entire body. The full sight of her naked form always left him speechless, no matter how many times he seen it. He gave her a soft kiss before continuing to her breast. He took one into his mouth while his free hand played with the other. She could feel her core leaking as his tounge played with her hardened nipple. She wrapped her arms around his back, clawing her nails into it but too much where it became painful. She could feel his member throbbing in his boxers, anxiously waiting to be put inside her. He then made his way to her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs. He started moving his kisses more and more inside until his face met with her soaked lower region. His breath touching it was almost enough to make her go over the edge. She was surprised that he was attempting this as he never tried it before.

"Ichi...go....what......are you do-AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

He plunged his tounge into her core, sending her body in a frenzy. Biting on her lip to prevent the loud moan from escaping, she began to run her fingers through his hair. He continued his assault with his tounge flicking her clitoris with it, while his hands massaged her soft breast. She couldn't take it anymore. The feeling of his tounge inside her made her climax. Ichigo licked his lips, cleaning off her juices that splashed against his face. Leaning in to kiss her, he was surprised when she flipped them over, straddling his waist. She didn't want to play around anymore, she needed him to be inside her now. Ripping his boxers off, she took hold of his throbbing member, stroking it slowly causing him to let out a low moan. He looked into her lust filled eyes, he could tell just by looking at them that she was screaming for him to be inside her. She positioned him by her entrance and slowly slid down on him. Just the feeling of him inside made her go crazy. She began to move her hips in a slow circular motion but began to go faster as the pleasing feeling began to build up in her. Hearing his grunts only made her go crazier as she started bouncing on him. Ichigo began thrusting into her, matching her pace as they moved in union now. As each thrust became harder, they could both feel that they were going to climax soon.

"Ichi...Ichigo....I'm-I'm-I'm.......I'm gonna...AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"Yo...Yoruichi.......ahhhhhh!"

Both went over the edge as they cumed together. Yoruichi was still shaking from the sensation that filled her body. Her pupils were no longer visible as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure she felt. She slowly came down from her climax, collapsing on his chest. Both breathing heavy, could barely make out a word to each other. They shared a kiss, their tounges battling for supremacy. After Yoruichi's won, she smirked while looking him in his eyes.

"Wow. I guess make up sex is the best. We should fight more often."

He pulled her in for another kiss. "Or we could do this more often." He reached into his pants pocket where he kept the box with her pendant and handed it to her. Her eyes grew wide and teary and the site of the beautiful diamond that was meant for her. "I love you, Yoruichi."

She barraged him with kisses all over his face before giving him a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too. Mmmm....I love you, I love you...mmmmm.....I love you so much."

The two gave each other a final kiss goodnight, and dwelled of into a sweet slumber, both in each other's arms.

A/N: Well guys, another down, and starting on the next now. This chapter was basically all about IchiYori, the fight, the talk, the make up sex and what not, hopfully I can get back to the humor and all that good stuff you guys love. Please forgive if the lemom scene was crappy, it was my first. Also I felt myself getting writer's block towards the ending, once again forgive me if its crappy. By the way, for those who might get confused, Ichigo lying is not the problem that he hid from her, that problem will come in the next chapters. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.

"Whatever doesn't kills you, makes you feel a whole lot of fucking pain." 


	5. Shopping Bags & Beach Towels

A/N: Ok the holiday is over time to give you guys another chapter. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any content related to the Bleach franchise.

Everyone in the house seemed to be in a good mood in the morning, especially Ichigo and Yoruichi, well Yoruichi at least. He was the one to always sleep in after a long night of passionate sex, which had been happening lately after the two lovers reconciled last week, but who could blame them. They didn't want to leave each others embrace. The comfort they felt with one another felt greater than it ever did. It was as if they renewed their relationship, as if they just met. Of the two, Yoruichi felt it the most. She woke up feeling like today was going to be a good day. She fought off her cranky mood when she got up, feeling the need to greet everyone in the house. Before leaving, she slipped into a pair of black sweat pants and a grey tank top. Looking down at her lover's sleeping form, she placed a kiss on his lips, which earned her a soft grunt from him.

"Uh. Whatever you lazy grump. Just get up soon, we're all supposed to go out together."

As she turned to leave, she jumped when she felt his hand smack her on the ass. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at his head, before heading back out. When she went downstairs, she saw all the ladies sitting around the living room, as if they were in a meeting of some sort. Everyone looked at her and noticed the glow she was letting off, obviously from what they figured happen last night. With a smirk on her face, kukaku was the first one to comment.

"Well good morning princess. It seems you got a good fucking last night, but enough of how we all heard you getting your back broken, why don't you come sit down with us?"

Walking past her best friend , she rolled her eyes along with giving her a quick kick to her foot. Settling down next to Rukia, she looked around to see that Orihime, along with Tastsuki and Neliel had arrived, giving them a slight wave, she gave Rukia her attention as she stood up with her fist in the air.

"Alright ladies! Today is the day we fight back. Were gonna show these men who's boss. I'm sure we're all tired of them trying to act all high and mighty in front of us, trying to show off their money and fancy things. Well we're not going to take it anymore, right?!"

*cricket........cricket........cricket*

"Don't give me that look! You all mean to tell me that I'm the only one that sees it? The way the show boat and let us look like were nobodies."

*cricket........cricket.......cricket*

"Oh c'mon! You've all got to be fucking kidding me. I'm know for fact you all are fed up with the way the are in someway or another. Don't be afraid to admit it, stand up for yourselves dammit!"

*cricket.......cri-SNAP!* "Ah hah! Found you, you little son of a bitch!"

Yoruichi could barely hold in her laugh at the scene Rukia was causing. All she really wanted to know was what this meeting was about. "Rukia honestly, I don't know what your talking about. I don't see Ichigo act like that towards me. Well maybe he like to show me off now and then, but it doesn't bother that much. I don't even see Renji acting that way either. He's cocky yes, but he also cares for you at the same time. Maybe you just get annoyed easily and that's what gets you started up easily."

"Well.....I mean.....I don't.....I guess your kinda right. Dammit, there goes the torture the boys plan. I wanted us to go shopping, make the carry our stuff around, then go to the beach and make them watch us play football in swimsuits."

Kukaku jumped at the comment with her eyes wide open. "Now hold on there Rukia! Now that I think about it, yea the guys always try to show us up. Maybe we should do that. Let's all get the skimpiest outfits and torture their asses. Then we could all splash each other in the water."

Everyone gave her a confused look. Though knowing her, she was one to really get into things like this. Noticing the stares, she quietly sat down while folding her arms and giving a childish pout. Yoruichi decided to voice her opinion. Remembering how grumpy Ichigo was earlier, maybe teasing him wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Well I agree we should punish them, so let's just go shopping and torture them with our swimsuits and then have a nice day at the beach."

Right on cue, Ichigo came walking down the steps shirt less in a pair of navy sweat pants. Walking by the ladies, he knew something was up because for one, they were all assembled and two, they were giving him foxy grins, all except Orihime who's face turned bright red from the sight in front of her. Looking over at Yoruichi, he saw she was giggling a bit and wondered why. "Uh...what's up with you all?"

"What's up with us? Oh there's nothing up with us, but for you, well now that's a different case now isn't it?" Kukaku said while looking at his mid section.

Seeing as to where her eyes were locked at, he carefully looked down to see his member "greeting" them. Quickly covering up his manhood he headed for the kitchen in a hurry while hearing laughter coming back from the living room. When he walked in, he met Renji and Byakuya, who were sitting down having breakfast. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he joined them at the table.

"Yo Renji, Byakuya, what's new?"

"Like you don't know. This morning Rukia woke me up telling me to get ready for something today. I really don't know what it is, and to be honest I can careless what it is. All I know is that it won't be good for me in anyways at all. Damn that women."

"When I awoke this morning, Kukaku did not seem to be herself at all either. She was anxious to go meet with the other women out in the living room. I payed it no mind, but I do know they are planning something which I know won't be pleasing." Byakuya said in a stoic tone he always had.

"Well I don't about you guys. The only thing Yoruichi told me was that we were all going to go out together.  
But they were all huddled up so I'm guessing they have something cooking. But why, what hell have we done to be a part of this shit?"

Renji just shrugged his shoulders while taking another bite of his toast. He didn't know what Rukia had in store for him. He surprised her with a car, a ring, a nice dinner last night, and yet she pulls this move. Just as his mind began to wander off, their respective women came in the kitchen. Yoruichi sat in Ichigo's lap, stealing some of his food in the process, Kukaku wrapped her arms around Byakuya from behind giving him a peck on his cheek, and Rukia snuggled up in Renjis chest, letting him put his arm around her shoulder. All three men gave each other puzzled looks as to why they came out of nowhere and began catering to them.

"O....k.....so, are you ladies finished with preparing your diabolical plan for us, or do you plan on just killing us right now while distracting us with kisses and hugs and..." He looked at Yoruichi who gave him an innocent look. "...'rubs' that should be done in private. Please humor us with your evil twisted plan you have set for us."

"Oh my Ichigo. Why do we have to be planning something horrible, maybe we just wanna show our men how much we care for them. Just because we were having a ladies talk doesn't mean we're out to get you guys."

The attempt would have worked on any other man, too bad this one knew her all to well. Narrowing his eyes at her, she gave him a sad puppy dog pout, which gave no effect at all.

"Yoruichi, you along with Rukia and Kukaku were talking in the other room, along with all those other mischievous women, well except Orihime, though with enough influence from you all she might just fall into your ranks. Yeah anyways, you all were in there talking for a while, all of you were acting funny, and you mean to tell me you all aren't plotting something?"

"Well......us gals are going shopping and we want you guys to come along...."

Ichigo's face became blank. The one thing every man hated doing with their women, shopping.(Am I right fellas?) He could still remember the last time he took Yoruichi shopping, 7 hours for one damn pair of boots! On top of that the next day, she bout 20 outfits to match. Now put her along with all the other women going, it was going to be hell. "Shopping......I rest my case Yoruichi."

"Oh C'mon Ichi, it won't be as bad as last time. I promise to pick out a little something nice for you. And then toni-.....uhh....mmm....excuse me!"

She ran to the nearest bathroom with her mouth covered up. From the distance away, everyone could hear her throwing up. Both Byakuya and Renji pushed away the rest of their meals, having lost their appetites. Ichigo got up to go after her to see if she was ok. Opening the bathroom door, he saw her washing her mouth off. She had a dizzy look on her face and began to hold her head.

"Uh, I know this maybe kind of a stupid question to ask but, are you feeling ok?" He instantly dogged a bar soap thrown at him.

Giving him a glare to know why he would even go ahead and ask the question, she gave a slight push out the door for her to get out. "I'm fine. Its just my head is a little dizzy from when it hit the head board last night, thank you very much. Now let's go get ready, we're leaving in an hour."

"Yoruichi why, dammit. How much bags can we expect today? I think I'm gonna have to use the bus today."

"What the hell Ichigo? A bus? What kind of man are you, making his woman ride the bus with all her bags. I should leave you for even thinking about something like that, how the hell could I fit 100 bags on a bus?"

"Would you relax, I bought a bus for us on occasions like this where we all go out an.....WHAT THE HELL?! 100 BAGS?! Geez, honestly I have know idea why I put up with this."

She gave a quick peck and led him back to the kitchen. "Because you love me, now let's stop wasting time everyone is waiting for us. Oh and by the way, while we're at the mall, buy a new pair of swimming trunks, we're going to the beach later."

Both were heading upstairs when the door bell rang. Ichigo was confused as to who would show up now, since everybody he knew was here at the house already.

"What the? Who the hell could that be? I thought everyone was here already. Yoruichi, you invited someone extra or something?"

"Well....I guess you could say I invited some extra people.....l

He narrowed his eyebrows as to who else she would invite. "People like?........"

"People like....your....family." She end it with an uneasy smile.

At this time Ichigo's eye began to twitch and sweat running down his face. "Yoruichi, when you say family, I hope you mean Yuzu and Karin, right?"

Suddenly the front door crashed in, sending Ichigo to the nearest wall. There at the front stood the reason for the broken door. The man full of antics, full of surprises, well more like surprise attacks,Isshin Kurosaki.  
Yuzu and Karin both pushed passed their father to run up to go hug Yoruichi.

"What the hell dad?! Look at what you did to my door! Do you have any idea how much that door cost by itself?! Dammit!"

"Look at you son, letting replaceable items get to your head, and as if the value really bothers you, look at this place. You mean to tell me with all the money you won from that game show, you can't replace a broken door?"

Karin intervened between the two, getting annoyed even more by the second. "Will you just quit it dad? Your paying for the door and that's final. With all the money Ichi-nii gave us, you have no reason not to. And will you stop with the game show excuse, Ichigo told us how he got it, and we all knew about the Soul Society for a while now dad."

"Whoa!!! This is some smooth place you got here Ichigo. I'd never think a punk like you would end up living in a big mansion like this. If I had this to me, I'd bring over all the ladies just for me alone, and then we'd have swimsuit parties all the time."

"Why the hell did you bring him along? He's just going to annoy the hell out of me. And with all these women here, he's bound to act up. Maybe I should just him with Uryuu so he can 'fix' him up a bit."

"NEVER!!!! The only one that I'd ever allow to fix me is Nee-san and she- AHHH!"

Ichigo zipped him up in Yuzu's bag to finally shut him up, so he can go get ready for the trip. Handing back Yuzu her bag, he handed a pair of keys to his dad. "Dad, we're gonna be using the bus today. Do me a favor and go pull it out of the lot in the back, its in the same spot from when I left it last after we bought it. Bring it out to the front so when we're done we can just hop on. Oh and please this time, don't back up into the neighbors house again. I still don't know how the hell is that possible. Alright now, Yoru...eh? Where did she go? Karin, you saw where she went?"

"She ran to the bathroom upstairs. She looked liked she had to throw up or something. I don't know, Yuzu went after her."

"Damn I guess her head is still hurting her. The same thing happened a little while ago. Anyways, you know where everything is Karin, do what you feel like. I'm gonna go get ready, dad don't do anything stupid please."

"Its such a shame my son, you have no faith in your own father. When have I ever let you down?"

"I don't think I have three days for an explanation, so I'll write a book about it soon. I'm gone."

Isshin eyed his son as he walked up the stairs. He had a grin from one said of his face to the next. 'My my Ichigo, you really are clueless aren't you. Yoruichi throwing up isn't from her head hurting. But your head will be hurting soon, from all the noise to come and lack of sleep. Well what can I do, he is growing up after all, right Masaki?'

"I take it you figured it out too, huh dad? I guess your wish is finally going to come true sooner than you think."

"Hmm. Let's just hope this turns out to be a blessing and not a burden to them."

___________________________________

Everyone was outside waiting to depart. They were waiting anxiously for two people that failed to come down in time. It was now 10 minutes after they were originally supposed to leave and every minute that passed by they grew more impatient. Kukaku more than the rest. She had a perfect idea of why they taking so long to come down.

"This is fucking ridiculous! Can't those two keep their parts from each other for one day. You'd think after going at it all night yesterday, they'd be freakin exhausted. Isshin, what the hell were you doing when you made your son?"

"Its just the great stamina we Kurosaki men posses. Its perfect for situations such as the one my son is in right now."

While everyone tended to their own business, both Yoruichi and Ichigo came out the house finally. Both walked up to the bus, looking tired and out of breath, obviously from known reasons. Ichigo approached the group with a megaphone in hand ready to give his speech.

"Alright everybody, before you ask me why am I speaking with this, its because it came with the bus and I wanted to put it to good use. Now, it seems the ladies decided it would be a 'great idea' for us to all go on a shopping trip, well one particular midget if I may say, now- Hey watch where your throwing that shit Rukia! Hit me not the bus! As I was saying, the ladies want to go shopping, and then to the beach. So here what's gonna happen, guys were gonna sit through the pain of shopping with the ladies and there's nothing we can do because they out number us. After we shop for about three hours or so, well I forgot Rangiku and Yoruichi are here, so let's say 5 hours, we're heading for the beach for the rest of the day. Everyone is welcome to stay over tonight. Now let's get this shopping disaster over with. Everyone on the bus in a organized manor please. Dad you lead the way, your the captain."

Isshin pulled out a picture out of his wallet of his late wife while tears streamed down his cheeks. "Ohhhh joy!!! Do you see this my lovely Masaki? Our son has once again put his trust in me again! It seems great wonders are coming soon! But now its time for the great Isshin to lead this group to out destination, to Karakura Mall!"

As the bus pulled off Ichigo went to the kitchen(yes this bus is basically a house) to fetch a bottle water along with two reliever pills. Walking back to the front, he saw how happy all the ladies were and how dreaded all the men looked. All except Byakuya, he had never experienced a shopping trip in the world of the living and wondered how one would feel like. Yuzu was helping her dad with directions while Karin was messing around with her cell phone. On the other hand, he noticed Orihime was on a couch by herself, which was strange since she was never one to be left out of conversations with the other ladies. He handed Yoruichi the water and pills she asked for then proceed to make his way over to Orihime.

"Hey Orihime, is something wrong? Your sitting by yourself all of a sudden and not with the other ladies. Tell me what's up."

"Oh Ichigo, its nothing really. I just felt like being by myself for awhile. I wanted to think on the stuff going around right now. Nothing big really."

"Orihime, you should know better than to try to hide it from me. Of all the people here on the bus, well except Tastsuki, I know you the most. So just tell me what's wrong."

"Ok. Well its kinda like this, you know how I've been working at the hospital downtown after school right? Well last week this company bought the hospital and offered me a corporate position."

"Really, that's great! I always knew you were good at your job, but this is amazing. They saw your potential and now they want you to represent them. But why does that have you uneased?"

"Well its a great opportunity, but....they want me to work in the states. I really want to take the position, but this is my home. All of my friends, my favorite things, my past....memories are all here. I don't know what to do Ichigo."

He had noticed the way she had said 'past memories'. He knew she was referring to the time they were together. Orihime was the first girl Ichigo ever fell in love with. The time they had together was special and neither of them would ever forget it. It was through the love they had for each other that they decided to just stay as best friends, though each had other reasons, Ichigo didn't want her to always be in danger when ever someone was after him, which for some reason was constantly before Aizen's demise, and Orihime for a similar reason, not wanting him to always be stressed and worried for her safety. Many times because of it, he had gotten injured, sometimes life threatening. She couldn't bare to see it happen to him anymore, not to the man she loved so much. In the end, both were happy with the decision they made as a union, and deep down, that love was still burning in them, and may never go away. But both had moved on and were happy with their current lives, though Orihime now faced a difficult decision.

"Wow, that really is a troublesome decision there. Honestly Orihime, I can guess your going through some turmoil inside you now. Everyone would miss you, I know I would.....but at the end of the day its really your decision, Orihime."

"Thank you Ichigo. I just wish they would still offer me the position but at least over here where everything I know is. I'd be lost over there. Well I guess that's how Notaku Enterprise works their employees."

Ichigo's eyes widen at the name of the company she mentioned. 'Notaku Enterprise? Wait a minute'  
He pressed the intercom that led to the driver's seat to ask Isshin a question. "Dad! Didn't you say something about how you bought some company last week, wasn't the name of it Notaku Enterprise right? Orihime is being promoted there but they want her to move to the U.S. You think you can fix this situation for the better for her?"

Orihimes heart skipped a beat from what she was hearing. If his dad had really bought the company, there might be a chance for her to stay her after all. He responded back to Ichigo through the same speaker; "Why of course son. I'd do anything to make Orihime-san happy and that way she will stay with all of her love ones and her close friends. Because if she were to leave us, I-I-I, I don't what I would, ohhhhhh!!!" Orihime could only giggle at his over dramatic ways. "Oh my gosh Ichigo, do you think your dad can really help for me to stay here while still getting the position?"

"I bet he can do more than that, he probably can make you vice-president if he wanted to. Let's just say you don't have to worry anymore Orihime. I'm sure my dad will put in the word for you."

She wrapped up Ichigo in a tight hug to show her thanks. At the time both felt kind of funny, it was the first time they had given each other a hug in a long time. Orihime had almost gotten comfortable in the embrace until she remembered Yoruichi was on the bus. "Oh um, I'm sorry Ichigo. Its just well, its been so long since we did that, but that's what I like about you, we can still be so close even if were not, well together anymore. But I hope I don't get you in trouble with Yoruichi-san, I'd hate myself if I caused any tension between the two of you."

"Yoruichi? Nah she wouldn't mind us hugging. She actually thinks I'm a jerk for letting a girl like you go. She even said if I were to ever leave her to make sure I go back to you, or else she'd hunt me down. But that's also what I like about you Orihime, even though we aren't together anymore, you still look out for me and Yoruichi. But at least we know we'll always be friends."

She gave Ichigo a sweet smile before being interrupted by Isshin over the intercom again. Through it you could hear him saying things about how the love of friendship can never be broken and crying even more as he had heard everything that was said. Before Ichigo cut off the intercom, they heard Karin yell at her father for crying and not paying attention to the road ahead.

"Oh Ichigo speaking of Yoruichi, is she feeling ok? Earlier she ran past me rushing to the bathroom, she looked kind of sick. I really hope everything is alright with her."

"Oh yeah that, well I'm not so sure. She was fine till this morning. We were in the kitchen talking, then all of a sudden she ran to the bathroom to throw up. Then she did it again when my family came. She said head was hurting and felt dizzy. I hope nothings wrong."

"Well Ichigo, I don't think its anything serious with her health, but after what you said about earlier, well.....she could be pregnant."

Ichigo's eyes were as wide a dinner plates. Yoruichi being pregnant was something totally out of the blue. He didn't think both of them were ready to be parents. Hell he had just graduated, and his gift for that would be a child? "Pre-pre-pre- pregnant? Orihime you can't be serious right? Damn of course you are, you work in a hospital. Great, now what am I gonna do?"

"Well I could be wrong Ichigo, maybe she just ate something bad or something like that. But if I am right, you shouldn't worry Ichigo. I'm sure you'd make a wonderful father. Well the only thing you'd might have to work on is changing that scowl you always carry around."

"Yea I guess you're right. You'd be the perfect mother though. You always say things to bring peoples spirits up. Thanks Orihime."

The pulled up into the parking lot of the mall, they were lucky enough to find a space big enough for the bus. When everyone had gotten off, they had all stood by the entrance waiting for Ichigo to give the instructions for today.

"Ok guys listen up. I really don't care what you do or buy, just make sure it has enough room to fit on the bus. Oh who am I kidding that bus is freakin huge. But we'll all meet up for lunch at 12:30. If we wanna have time for the beach, we should be out of here no later than 3 o'clock. Last thing, please don't do anything that might get security involved here. Now go shop your hearts out."

As they all walked into the mall, they were all bombarded by a bunch of civilians running around the mall. At every turn was either a family trying to stay together, teenagers believing that they were in love, or tourist trying to find their way around the mall. Seeing it would be impossible for their group to stay together, Yuzu suggested that they all split up. Ichigo of course paired up with Yoruichi, after having to fight off Isshin who was begging for it to be a father and son moment. He promised him they would switch later when they all regrouped around lunch time. Rukia went along with Renji, Kukaku with Byakuya, Yuzu went with her twin Karin, who unfortunately had to take their father along to keep and eye on him. Orihime and Tatsuki went together since they were best friends, Rangiku with Toshirou, who was not looking forward to getting a workout from carrying bags and Uryuu and Chad went together with Neliel, who was just as a crazed shopper as Yoruichi and Rangiku. No sooner than five minutes being apart from each other, Yuzu and Karin ran up to Ichigo begging for him to go with their dad first, who was now for unknown reasons being held down by three security guards.

"You've got to be kidding me. How the hell could he cause trouble already, we just freakin got here! Dammit Yoruichi, its all your fault. You should have just asked Yuzu and Karin, but nooooo, you brought the goof along too."

"Oh stop it Ichigo, he's your dad. Plus he's really funny, and I would have felt bad inviting your sisters and not your father. Just imagine how sad he would be knowing his own son, his first born, took his family out but left him alone. I guess its true, the first borns really do bring the most misery."

"Alright, alright. I swear I'm going home with a killer headache by the end of the day. Where are you going to go now Yoruichi?"

"I guess I'll hang with them. It's been a while since we went out together. It'll be our little girls day out while you two have your little father and son get together. Anyways we're off, oh and don't think I forgot, I'm gonna find you a gift."

Before she left she gave him a soft kiss, which caused Yuzu and Karin to giggle. It was always weird seeing their brother show a romantic side, they were always used to him walking around with a scowl on his face. Even though his approach was always seemed as if he was giving off a mean vibe, they knew he had a soft heart and would always do what he could to help others.

After talking a bit to the security guards, they agreed to let Isshin go with a warning. Who would have ever thought standing on a counter and shout out "This mall is the bomb" would give off the wrong impression and lead others to misinterpret him, believing he said he had a bomb. After much scolding, the two made their way up to a mens department store, mostly for Isshin to pick up work clothes.

"Look at them Ichigo! All the young ones all excited about the mating season they're about to embark on. They're all ready to burn out the fuel that's been sitting still inside them for all these years. How come you never acted like this during your season? Maybe that's the reason all the ladies stayed away from you."

"What the hell are you talking about dad, they're just going through puberty. When it was my 'season', I didn't turn into a perv like most of these guys, I matured quickly. And what do you mean the ladies stayed away from me? I had two girlfriends when I was in high school, Kirona and Orihime."

"Nonsense son, I wouldn't even considered that woman your girlfriend. Not after she took away your male pride without you knowing it. You have no idea how much I cried when you told me that. Now you'll never experience the joy of truly becoming a man on your first try. I was almost heartbroken until that one special day. The day you told me you had chosen Orihime-san to become your girlfriend. I was filled with so much joy, your mother and I had a long conversation on how happy you two would be, how you two would look in your wedding clothes, and how the addition of your kids would be in the family photo. But then you destroyed my heart once again when you told me you left Orihime-san. I wanted to jump off the roof of the clinic, it sadden me to see that Orihime-san wouldn't become my fourth daughter, it was bad enough my Rukia-san grew up and left me, but you Ichigo, you just crushed my dreams of seeing you two together. I'm ashamed of you."

"Oh shut the hell up you old dumb ass. I already told you that Orihime and I both agreed to that decision for our safety. I wouldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to her. It's already my fault that moms not around no more, I can't let somebody so close leave me again."

"How many times do I have to tell you Ichigo, your mother's death wasn't your fault. You though you saw a girl drowning and ran to save her. It was grand fisher's lure to get you away from her. It wasn't your fault at all. So stop blaming yourself, cause no one else does not me, not your sisters and definitely not your mother."

"Maybe your right. Thanks dad. Its funny you know, you were always a klutz when she was around yet she still stayed with you. Sometimes I wonder why."

"What's that's supposed to mean? I met your mother back in my 'season' days and everything I did back then was cool and she thought it was too."

"Cool things, really. If the things you do now as an adult is what you consider cool, I wouldn't want to know what you did back then."

* A young Isshin was now standing on top of Karakura cliff after he impressed his crush Masaki, so much that she had actually agreed to go on a date with him. Standing at the very top, he shouted to the world of what he had accomplished. "I'M A MAN! I'M A MAN!!! I'M A MANNN!!!!"

"Shut the hell up you little kid! Who cares what you are!"

"You shut the hell up! I'm a man now! Your just and old geazer who can't enjoy life anymore. My name is Isshin Kurosaki and I'M A MA- AHHHHH!!!!"*

"Dad you seriously fell off Karakura cliff? And all because mom said she would go out with you on a date? You really are crazy, you know that right?"

"Well son when you're in love with someone, you'd go to crazy lengths just for them. Its because of me being crazy, your mother and I got married and had three wonderful kids. But you aren't so far from that point. Soon you'll be going crazy for Yoruichi, I can just see it now. But soon you two will be getting married and I'll be the cool grandfather playing with my cute little adorable grandchildren."

"Wow. Its funny how you said grandchildren, because your dream of being a cool grand dad might come true sooner than you think. Yoruichi hasn't been feeling to good, and well Orihime thinks she might be pregnant."

"Ah, so Orihime-san has noticed it as well. Your sister and I noticed this morning when she ran towards the bathroom upstairs. I wonder if Orihime-san never told you, would you have noticed as well? Don't tell me the heir to the Kurosaki throne is being out smarted by his younger sister.

"Give me a break dad, she just started feeling bad this morning. I wonder if she's thinking the same. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any idea on what it takes to be a father."

"Well that's what I'm hear for my son. If you need any tips and advice, you should come straight to me. I'd be more than happy to give you help. After all, I raised you and your sisters didn't I?"

"I can barely stand you sometimes, Karin is trying to put up with you, and Yuzu is just plain nice. I'm sure you did a real good job raising us. But anyways if Yoruichi is pregnant, I'm gonna stay by her side through it all. Nothing is going to take us apart."

"Ohhh son I'm so proud of you! Taking the first step to becoming a true man and father. I know your mother is smiling down looking at you with joy in her eyes. Come here and give your father a hug son."

*Punch*

"What the hell do you always get excited over every little single thing? Anyways let's go to a next store now. Try not to provoke the security guards this time. Your lucky they didn't take your ass to jail. Let's go."

"Right son. From now on I'll show these people the serious side of Isshin Kurosaki." He ran to the massive water fountain in the middle section of the mall and jumped on the very top platform. "I shall not be the one to cause havoc on this wonderful trip my family and friends have today. Know this world, I'M A MAN!" *Lightning strikes down in the background.*

"Dad hat the fuck?! This is exactly what I'm talking about. Get down before you attract attention from more people you idiot. Wait a minute, where the hell did that lightning just come from? Its freaking 93 degrees outside. Am I the only one that noticed that just now?"

___________________________________

Yoruichi, Yuzu and karin had already had their hands full with bags from just one store and didn't seem like they weren't finishing no time soon. From clothing, to shoes, to things that ladies kept personal, they been throwing money away in just the first hour they were together. They would talk about old times they had, what they were planning on doing on later, and made jokes about Ichigo and the things that annoyed him. It had been so long that they had been together, mostly because school was keeping them apart and that Yoruichi tended to her duties in Soul Society and around Urahara's Shop. It was a perfect girls day out for them all.

"Its really been a while since we spent time like this hasn't it Yoruichi nee-san?"

"Yea it has Yuzu. The last time I seen you girls, you were so cute and innocent. Now you're growing up and your close to becoming young women. I guess with all the things I have to do and with you girls in school and all, we barely have time to see each other. But its good to be with you guys now. I really missed you two. But enough of that, tell me the boyfriend's names."

"Yoruichi nee-san! We don't can't have any boyfriends yet. Dad says were still to young. He doesn't want us dating till after we're married he said, right Karin?"

"Yuzu, how many times do I have to say to ignore dad? Everything he says is a bunch of nonsense and there's never any truth to it. How can we get married before we start dating? Look at Ichi-nii, he didn't follow dad's advice, now he rich and has a beautiful girlfriend that he loves and cares about. But its strange though, Yoruichi-san how did you get Ichi-nii to change like that? He never used to be so happy and barely smiled. What did you do to him?"

"Well I guess you could say he spoils me a lot, but I guess its because he really loves and cares for me. That and there's a special thing us girls do to make the boys act that way."

Yuzu's face turned bright red while Karin just shook her head at the thought. "Yoruichi nee-san! Ewwwww. You and onii-chan actually do that?"

"What are you complaining about Yuzu, we learned about it in school and there's nothing wrong with it, we'll eventually find someone we love and do it with them, so what's the big deal. Be glad he's doing it with Yoruichi-san and not some guy."

"I guess your right. But I don't want to imagine them doing that, it should be something kept between them. But then again they could do that so much that they'll end up having a baby and we'll finally be aunts right Karin?"

"You don't have to imagine them doing it Yuzu, but on another note, Yoruichi-san you haven't been feeling to good lately. It seems every other minute you have to throw up, are you.....?"

Yoruichi sighed knowing what the question was. She had been wondering about it for a while. At first she just thought it was because she hit her head, but after the second and third time she had to vomit, she knew it was possible or more likely she was. "Yea, most likely I am. My best friend hasn't paid me a visit yet, so chances are you guys are getting a niece or nephew. I wonder how Ichigo is going to handle all of this though."

"Don't worry to much Yoruichi-san. Ichi-nii will be excited. Dad always wanted to be a grandfather so I know he's going to be going off the wall when he finds out. Now your going to be apart of our family now. But how long do you think you've been pregnant?"

"Probably a week now. I'll take a test once we get beck home. Let's go drop these bags on the bus and then come back to meet the others. Its about time for lunch and I guess I'm really pregnant because I'm-"

Yoruichi stood still, standing there with her attention forward. The sudden stop caused both Karin and Yuzu to look back to see why she had stopped.

"Yoruichi nee-san, what happened? Why did you stop all of a sudden? Is there something wrong?"

Noticing that Yoruichi kept looking forward, they turned their heads in that direction only to notice why she had stopped.

"Oh no, not now. Why on a good day like this." Yuzu began to worry.

"Un-freakin-believable. Of all the places, I can't believe this." Karin sounded as if anger was starting to build up inside her. All three where now looking at the figure now approaching them with as many bags as they had.

"Oh my. Long time no see Yuzu-san, Karin-san. Oh! Wow, this is a surprise. Hello, Yoruichi right? Its nice to see you again. You left so suddenly the last time we met."

Yoruichi was now standing face to face with the last person she rather see right now. Her long light blue was covering one side of her face. The way she was looking at Yoruichi was as if she was provoking her with just her looks. But in a way she was glad, because if something were to happen now, Ichigo wouldn't be around to stop her.

A/N: OMG! Cat fight! *Growl* Sorry for the long update guys, I had another version of the chapter done but I scrapped it because my 2 cousins felt it didn't go along with the others. It had something to do with Yoruichi and Kukaku on a day out, but then they told me how I said I'd add Nel,Orihime and the rest so I edited it and here what you have. Also since next week is christmas and all, the next chapter is going to be a, well I guess "filler" chapter just for the occasion. Going to try to add in a lot of humor in that one. Since school break started today, I'll have time to update more quickly now. As a matter of fact, I'm going to start it now. Well hoped you guys enjoyed it. 


	6. Shopping Bags & Beach Towels pt2

A/N: Ok honestly, I scrapped the christmas. Why? Because I saw a 250GB PS3 with Uncharted 2 so I said you know what, I'm not gonna have time for a filler chapter so I'm going to just continue. Btw PSN is Brklynty1. So here's chapter 6. Hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any content related to the Bleach franchise. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his staff.

The tension that filled the air was just as heavy as Aizen's spiritual pressure. It was as if everything around them had come to a halt, they're eyes piercing into each others. Kirona stood there with a grin on her face, waiting for Yoruichi to make her move. At this moment anything she said would cause Yoruichi to go past her limit and explode. Just being in her presence was enough to make her boil up. Taunting her would be a good option, but she wanted to play the waiting game to see her reaction.

Yoruichi only stood there, her eyes filled with anger and hate. She had not felt this way in a long time, not since the incident with Ryuki. So many thoughts were running through her mind at the moment. Why was she here? What did she want with them? Was it a coincidence they were in the mall at the same time? Her fist were balled up so tightly, her nails almost broke through her skin. Yoruichi had only met this women once and yet every thought, every mention and now sight of her brought her anger up to new heights. She would have like to punch her in face at the moment but remained civilized and avoided getting attention.

"Yuzu,Karin, its been to long since we last saw each other. I remember when you two were still little girls running around. Now your growing up and-"

"Cut the crap Kirona! Why the hell are you here and what business do you have with us?"

"I see your still as hostile as ever Karin. I hope your not like that when you get older, the boys won't like it. As for you questioning, as you can see I'm here shopping, just like you are. Also I don't have any business with you, but I would like to talk to Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow to the comment. She came over to talk with her? Right now she was the last person Yoruichi had wanted to talk to. Anymore words would have further provoked her. But still, she couldn't help but be curious as to what she had to say.

"Girls, go back and drop your bags off at the bus. I'm going to have a little woman talk with Kirona. When your done go to the food court and meet with everyone else."

"Ok. But don't stress yourself to much Yoruichi nee-san."

"Don't worry Yuzu I won't. Not get going."

Before the girls left, Karin gave Kirona one last glance, she never did like Kirona and always questioned Ichigo for dating her. Sure most guys would have for the beautiful face she had and her goddess body, but when it came to her personality, she was practically a bitch. Disgusted from just looking at her, she continued on her way with Yuzu. Now Yoruichi gave her full attention to Kirona.

"Alright, its just us two. What do you want to speak to me about?"

"Well first and foremost, I want to apologize about what happened last week. I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner like that. From the way you just took off I knew I must have gotten you upset somehow."

"Whatever, look I've got things to do, is this all you wanted to say?"

"Not really, so how are things between you and Ichi-kun?"

"None of your concern and I would really appreciate if you would stop calling him that."

"I see, it must be on the rocks with you two. I can't honestly see what he see in you."

"Look little girl, unless you want to lose all the pretty hair of yours I suggest you mind your own business and stay away from us."

"And if I were you, I suggest you watch your man. The second you slip up, someones gonna be right there to take him away. And when I mean someone, I mean me."

"Like Ichigo would ever go back to some obsessive bitch like you. Obviously you weren't the ideal women he needed in his life, so he dropped your slutty ass in the same spot where he found you and moved on to better things."

"Its strange. When I heard about him and Orihime, that was something I could have accepted. But him with you.....well I guess I'll continue my shopping. Maybe you should do the same. Say hi to Ichi-kun for me though."

Yoruichi would have given anything to jump on her at the moment, but decided not to let her ruin the day. Things would get better later on when they headed for the beach. 'Shit speaking of the beach, I better go pick out our swimsuits. Maybe I should get him some orange trunks. Hopefully I don't get sick again there.' Seeing as she would soon meet up with the rest soon, she ran to the nearest swim wear store to go purchase their outfits and drop them off at the bus.

___________________________________

Rukia and Renji were in a mens casual store trying to find some good outfits for Renji to wear. Though it was annoying to him that she wanted him to try on every single item she picked out, he had to admit she had a very good sense of style.

"C'mon Renji, let me see how it looks on you. Its almost time for us to meet up with the others you know."

"I don't care! The rest of the clothes were good, but this....what the hell is this! It makes me look like that guy you saw in the movie the other day. The one where he had to take down that underground fighting club."

"Oh stop it Renji. Just get out here so we can take these to the register and leave. I'm sure you don't look like anybody famous and even if you did who would notice. Now c'mon already I wanna go grab something to eat."

Renji finally stepped out the dressing room with an annoyed look on his face. As soon as Rukia laid eyes on him she wanted to burst out laughing. He really did look like the actor from the movie. Maybe he could get a job posing as his double.

"On second thought, you actually do look like that guy from the movie. I forgot his name, I think its Kouzi, Kenri, Kemoui-"

"OH MY KAMI!!!!!! ITS. KONOJI YATANE!!!!!!!!!"

The loud scream caused both Renji and Rukia to jerk their heads in that direction as they saw all the heads turn towards them. Almost all the ladies dropped what they were doing and began to stampede over to them.

"WAIT!!!!! I'm not who you think I am, I'm not.....AHHHHHH!!!! RUKIA HELP!!!!!"

Luckily Rukia jumped out the way in time, though the same couldn't be said for Renji. Looking at the commotion they had caused, she couldn't help but laugh that somewhere under that crowd, her boyfriend was begging to be saved.

"Looks like we're going to be late for lunch."

___________________________________

Kukaku and Byakuya were now on their way to the food court after leaving their bags off at the bus. For the entire time Byakuya had done nothing but spoil her with all sorts of items. Clothing, shoes, jewelry, everything. She had told him to stop but he refused. Byakuya always believed that she was still a noble and she be treated like one. She did appreciate it all though, to think that there was someone out there that cared for her so much. She even caught him looking at a ring while inside the jewelry store. Surely they were in love with each other, but would he really consider proposing to her? But the real question was, would she say yes?

"Kukaku, is there anything else in this shopping galleria that holds your interest?"

"No, no Byakuya sweetie, I'm fine. I really don't need anything else. Why don't you go pick out something for yourself. I think I'm going to go ahead and meet up with everyone else."

"Very well then. I will see you all after I browse around for materials I may need."

Before they parted, she gave him a quick peck on the lips that surprised him. Though he had turned his face to walk away, she could have sworn she saw him blush. She was deep in thought thinking about a life with Byakuya. He was more strict and stoic while she was also strict but carefree at the same time. They're kids would probably have traits from them both, which could result in immense power and high spiritual pressure, not to mention vast skills. She shook off the thought of having children, thinking it was to soon to be imagining that. After hearing someone call out to her, she turned to see Yoruichi walking towards her, and not in a good mood either.

"Hey princess, what the hell got you looking so pissed off now?"

"Not what, who. Me and the girls were heading back to the bus and guess who we saw?"

"A mirror?" Kukaku couldn't help but make a crack at her. It had been a long time since she teased her best friend."

"Whatever slut. Anyways that bitch is here in the mall. On the same day we came."

"Who, Ichigo's old girlfriend? Well this is a surprise. So did you hit her?"

"Almost. I swear she was pushing me to my limit. She told me I better hold on to Ichigo because the moment I slip, she's gonna snatch him up."

"Wow. She's really after him. But don't stress yourself over it princess. Ichigo loves you and I'm sure he's not going to leave you for some skeez that he dropped a long time ago. Anyways it looks like we got here first. Let's go get something and wait for the others."

"Yea I guess so. Alright let's go, I need to sit down a bit anyways. I have something else to tell you, but let's wait till we get something first."

"Huh? More surprises?"

"More than you can imagine."

___________________________________

Ichigo sat in the chair with his chin on his fist while waiting for Isshin to come out of the dressing room. His dad was the only man he knew that actually took long when it came to shopping. Most guys would go in, pick out the clothes and be out in less than 10 minutes. But Isshin could be compared to Yoruichi. They were in the same store for over an hour and it didn't look like he would finish anytime soon.

"Dad what the hell is taking you so long. We've been in here for how long now and you still can't decided what you want? Man I swear your just like Yoruichi."

"Relax son. Fashion isn't something that should be rushed. When choosing an outfit, you have to make sure every part of you is perfect from your head down to your feet. Other wise you peers would criticize you and shun your unstylish image. But I haven't seen you pick out any clothes or your swimsuit. Aren't you going to purchase something?"

".............Yea your actually worst than her. I already bought my clothes and took my bags back to the bus this whole you were in there and Yoruichi told me she would pick out my trunks to wear. Dad could you hurry up and take these clothes to the register, I want to leave. Now."

After a couple more minutes, Isshin was finally done. After jumping out the dressing room and nearly knocking everything over, they made their way to register to purchase the clothing. When Isshin saw there was no one at the desk, he began ringing the bell like a madman. The cashier finally jumped up from under the desk surprising them both.

"Welcome to my store, how may I assist you today....eh? O well look at who it is. Once again my dear boy, we bump into each other. Now this can't be just some big coincidence. I'm beginning to wonder which way you swing my dear boy."

"Look you old shit! Just ring these clothes up before you find out which way my fist swings." 'Great, that old man owns this place as well. I swear this can't get any worse.'

"Tenchi my good man! How long has it been? I had know idea you had met my excuse for a son. Ichigo how come you never told me you two knew each other?"

Ichigo's eyes were as wide a dinner plates with his mouth hanging open. '............I take that back. It just did.'

"Why Isshin it really has been a while. Who would have thought you two would be related. So what do we have here?"

"Oh just some clothes I thought I'd pick up. But never mind that, tell how have you been this entire time?"

"Look dad, while you're having your little reunion here, I'm going to go meet up with the others. Who knows how long they've been waiting for us. When you're done, catch up with us."

On his way to the food court, Ichigo just happen to stop in front of a baby store. It was just as big as the anchor stores in the mall, filled with everything from clothing, strollers, parenting guides, anything you could imagine. Curiosity filled his mind as he slowly wandered into the store. Every turn was either a pregnant woman or a couple pushing their littles ones in strollers. He read the sign that read "Pregnancy and New Borns" and headed towards that aisle. Once he saw what he was looking for, he reached up for the best pregnancy test in the store.

'Wow. How am I gonna get her to take this? I can't just say Yoruichi you wanna try this out or something. I'll just say you've been sick a lot so I got concerned and just wanted to be sure. Yea that would work.'

"Any particular reason your holding that in your hand Ichigo?"

The sudden voice behind him caused Ichigo to jerk his head around to see Tatsuki standing there while Orihime trailed in.

"T-Tatsuki! No I was just uh....you know curi-"

"Save it Ichigo. All the girls saw how sick Yoruichi was and some of us actually know why. It seems you do too. But in a way its good yet also sad. Good because Ichigo is finally gonna become a true man and take on responsibility. Sad because well........in a way I always thought it would be you two having a baby. It would have Ichigo's eyes, your hair color Orihime and definitely your smile because I wouldn't want something so precious to walk around with a scowl on their face thinking its cool. But I guess some things just weren't meant to happen right?"

"Tatsuki, now is not the time to be selfish. We should be happy for Ichigo and Yoruichi. Don't you want to see a little version of Ichigo running around with the same scowl on his face?"

Although Orihime had said those words, both Ichigo and Tatsuki knew she was a little disappointed she wasn't the one having his child. The two would have been great parents. Sometimes Ichigo wondered how his life would be had they not decided to break up. But they both knew it was for both their safety.

"What do you mean? Why does everyone say my kids are gonna look like me? How do you know they won't smile a lot. But when the time comes Orihime will find the right person to have a child with. She's going to be a perfect mother. I'm sure of it."

Hearing those words come from Ichigo, she felt the strange tingling feeling that she always fell for when she was with him. Always making her smile, making her feel like everything would be alright when he was around. She didn't know how he did it, but his words always left some type of effect on her. "Thank you Ichigo."

"No problem. C'mon let's go meet the others. They're all probably waiting for us downstairs."

"Wait a minute Ichigo, didn't you pair of with your dad? Where is he?"

"Tatsuki let's just leave that man where he is right now. He's goofing off with some old friend of his. Anyways let me purchase this and then we'll go."

___________________________________

"Rangiku.........do I seriously have to be in here with you? Its embarrassing."

"What do you mean its embarrassing? After all everything I buy in here is going to be for you anyways. Shouldn't you want to see what kind of lingerie I buy. Now tell me what you think of this one."

"What the hell?! Don't come out in it there's other men in her too!"

The moment her saw the dressing room door open a little, he ran towards it closing it in.

"Hey! Toshirou, what are you doing? You can't be in here while I'm dres........ohhhh, I see. Why Shiro, I didn't know you like to take risk like this. Such a turn on."

"Don't be stupid. I'm not in to that kind of stuff. Everything looks great, now put your clothes back on so we can leave."

"Hmmmm I don't think you really want me to. And from the feel of it little shiro, doesn't want me to either."

"Just come on! Its time for us to go meet with the others."

While they were fighting inside the cramped dressing room unaware of all the noises they were making, people were outside walking by in shock from what they were hearing.

"Come on Shiro, its not enough room for me to adjust."

"Yes there is. Just lift your leg up a little bit to the right."

"Ahhh it won't fit in. Lift me up a little and maybe it can go in."

"There, is that better?"

"A little. God its so tight, its starting to hurt now."

"Come on just a little bit more."

"But it hurts Shiro, it won't fit."

"So how did you get it in this morning then? Come on, almost, almost........."

"AHHHHHH!"

"Right there! See that wasn't that bad. Now come on let's go."

As soon as they exited the dressing room, they saw all the employees standing there with their faces lit up. The male employees instantly caught nose bleeds from when they saw Rangiku and her over the top cleavage.

"Wait why are you all staring at us like that, its not what it looks like. She had trouble putting on her jeans because they're so tight so she asked me for help and-"

"Don't sass me sonny. Its exactly what it looks like. You forced your girlfriend in to that room just for your own pleasure. I swear the younger generation of men has no respect for women. You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"Wait lady no! I swear it wasn't.....OWWW!"

With that the old lady began to pummel him here her over sized purse, which felt like it had bricks in it.

'Poor Shiro. I guess I shouldn't have brought him in. Heh heh heh.'

___________________________________

"YOUR WHAT?!!!!!!!!! Ok, please tell me I heard you wrong, did you just say your PREGNANT?!"

"Oh yes please Kukaku, let's shout it out to the entire mall. I'm not even sure yet, but I've been feeling sick all day and throwing up left and right."

"That doesn't mean anything. Maybe you ate something bad last night or something at the buffet we all went to, and its got you feeling bad."

"I had a fresh salad, so no its not that. Kukaku most likely I am. I mean me and Ichigo never well.....we don't use that thing they have over here so you won't get pregnant."

"Its called a condom genius. Seriously you've been over how long and your not up to date with these people. But never mind that, are you positive your pregnant?"

"Not a hundred percent sure yet. I got to do a test and see. But why are you trying to deny me of a child? Don't you want to have a little niece or nephew running around calling for their aunt Kukaku? Anyways if I am, hopefully Ichigo is going to be ok with it."

"Yea well, as long as their not annoying. But maybe we should drop the subject for now, because speaking of him, there he is coming. A matter of fact, it looks like everyone is coming, what timing."

Everyone had gathered around to discuss what would take place next. When they all were seated they took notice at the condition both Renji and Toshirou were in. Both had look like they went through hell and back.

"What the hell happened to you two? You both look like shit."

"Fuck off tangerine. Rukia made me try on some clothes and everyone thought I was some movie star and mobbed me for an autograph, twice thanks to a midget who shouted out that a movie star is in this store."

"Keep it up with the midget talk and let's make it three times, pineapple head."

"What about you Toshirou? What the hell could you have done?"

"If you don't mind Kurosaki, I'd prefer not to discuss that situation at the moment."

"He couldn't control himself in the lingerie store, so he decided to get a little touchy and some old lady let him have it."

"That's not how it happened and you know it Rangiku!"

While the couple began to argue over the situation, Ichigo went over to where Yoruichi was sitting. Kukaku noticing an obvious talk was coming,decided to go to her sit by her companion.

"Well princess, I'm going over to my baby. Have fun with yours."

"Great, now look at what you did. You scared her off Ichigo. I'm telling you I'm going to change that scowl into a smile one day."

"I highly doubt I'd be able to scare off that women. Hell, I don't even think her own mother could tame her."

"That's because women were meant to only tame their men."

"Really now? So why is that a play boy like me can run loose in this city even though my queen claims she has me tamed?"

"Its because the queen knows her king won't do anything that would make her stop sitting on his 'royal throne'. Therefore, she has him tamed."

Ichigo admitted defeat before sharing a quick kiss with her.

"So, you feeling any better yet? I mean like are you still throwing up and stuff?"

"Well, yea I guess you can say I'm feeling a little better. But then I saw something that made me sick again. You know around my height, light blue hair, sexy figure but doesn't compare to mines."

"Great. What the hell does she want now? When did you two even see each other?"

"It was some time after the girls and I came out of a store, we were discussing things and then there she was walking up to us. She said how she wanted to talk with me, so I sent the girls back to the bus. She started saying how she was sorry if she ruined the dinner and a whole lot of stuff. Then her bitch side came out and said if I let you slip, she's going to be right there to pick you up."

"Like hell she would. Great now I have an actual reason to leave this place early. I'm done with my shopping, what about you?"

"Pretty much. Why? You wanna head out to the beach now or something?"

"Well in a way yea, but now that's she's here, yea I think its best if we leave. I'll go tell the others."

"Alright I'm going to go to the restroom real quick. I'll be back in a minute."

While in the restroom, Yoruichi look around to see if anyone else was in there. When she saw she was by herself, she went into one of the stalls and made sure to lock. Reaching into one of her bags, she pulled out a pregnancy test. She had to be sure before jumping to any conclusions.

'Well, I guess I got to wait and see now. I never thought I'd be doing this. Well at least not now. To think somebody might be actually calling me mommy. Oh! Its done. Ok so this color means........'

___________________________________

When the bus had pulled up to Karakura beach, they saw how packed it was. Everywhere was somebody lying on a beach towel, or little children playing in the sand. Teenagers were playing in the water while the adults stayed under an umbrella(Eh Eh Eh XD). Isshin was the first one to dash out the bus, while the others followed behind. It didn't take long for Yuzu to spot a nice wide open area at the far end of the beach for them to setup. The ladies decided to change first, letting the guys watch over the area and belongings.

While at the mall, Yoruichi had purchased both hers and Ichigo's swimsuits. Hers was a orange two piece, resembling his hair color, while his swimming trunks was a mixture of orange and purple.

'That poor man. When he sees me in this, he's going to die from loss of blood. Oh well, he should have seen this coming when deciding to go to the beach.'

The other ladies had finished putting on their swimsuits as well. Rukia, though she was a petite woman, the outfit she had on showed her small curves. Kukaku wore a white one piece suit that struggled to keep her bosoms inside.  
Orihime wore a simple red two piece outfit with a towel wrapped around her waist. Tatsuki wore a simple black swimsuit, while Rangiku wore a icy blue two piece swimsuit, which the top managed to only cover up the mid-section of her breast, still revealing the outside area of them. The ladies all walked back to the spot where they had setup to find the guys had already set everything up, but was now waiting impatiently for them to return. Byakuya simply stood there with his arms folded, head bowed and eyes closed. Toshirou sat under the umbrella, trying to avoid as much heat as possible, Renji, Uryuu and Chad were posted up against a wall trying to impress the ladies walking by, while for some unknown reason Ichigo and Isshin were fighting in the sand.

"Alright boys. Its your turn to go and change now."

When the men turned around, their jaws hit the floor, all except Byakuya who never acted in such a manor. Toshirou quickly regained his composure, not wanting to feel like a perverted man. Isshin had his eyes glued on all the females, except for his little angels of course, his eyes as wide a dinner plates and blood slowly flowing out his nose.

"Wow, to think she going to be my future daughter-in-law. Boy I can't wait till she joins the fam-OWW!"

"Eyes off you old perv! If I catch you looking again, I'm going to bury your body in the sand.....that's already under the water."

She couldn't help but laugh as she approached him to hand him his swimming trunks. She had always thought those two could have their own show. "Well handsome, how do I look? Like what you see?"

Before Ichigo could even talk, he noticed Yoruichi giggling while looking at his lower region. He grabbed the trunks and headed towards the changing rooms. 'That man, he could never behave himself around me. Then again I do tease him a lot.'

Rangiku began to dash towards water, feeling so giggly. "Last one to the water pays for dinner tonight!" As she was running towards the water, to all the men on the beach it was if a big breasted angel had descended upon them. It was if she was running in slow motion, while her twins bounced around. From where the others were standing, every time Rangiku passed by a group of men, she would leave a trail of men falling down with blood squirting in the air through their noses. Rukia smiled at the scene of men twitching on the fall.

"I swear, the woman just maybe able to tame the entire male race."

"Tell me about it...."

Rukia didn't take kindly to Renji's comment and the fact that his eyes were glued straight ahead to Rangiku. In a swift movement, she brought her fist down to his manhood causing him to squeal in pain. " I didn't ask you for a response did I?!"

___________________________________

After having fun on the beach for so much hours, the sun finally began to set. Through out the day they had all splashed each other in the water, had a sand castle contest, and played volleyball, to which the girls had an advantage due to every time they jumped to hit the ball, for some reason the guys stood still. But now everyone was relaxing in the cool breeze watching as the blue sky change to burnt orange. Isshin trying to talk to the passing ladies, Orihime and Tastsuki talking to two guys they thought were cute, Neliel and Rangiku racing in the sand causing another severe outbreak of nose bleeds, Toshirou, Uryuu and Chad discussing some event, Yoruichi sitting on Ichigo's lap facing towards him drowning him with kisses, Rukia was massaging Renji's scalp, Byakuya and Kukaku went for walk in the sand together and Yuzu and Karin were on the boardwalk talking to boys, to which Yoruichi constantly refrained Ichigo from interfering.

"So love, what's the plan for tonight? We could throw a little party, go out to the city, or we can just go home and then......."

She began to whisper in his ear what they would do and judging from his reaction, he might decide to go along with option number three. They were interrupted by the sound of a familiar yet annoying voice.

"ICHIGOOOOOOO!!!!! How could you?! You gathered all of your friends to come to the beach and forgot to invite me? Whyyyyyy?!!!!"

"Keigo? What the hell are you doing here? And I didn't invite you because it was on short notice."

"Oh, well then never mind. Anyways I'm here because all of our old high school pals decided to come to the beach together."

"Wait a minute Keigo,.....when you say everyone, does that include-"

"Hi Ichi-kun!!!"

Ichigo's heart jumped at the voice. He also notice Yoruichi tense up a bit, possibly from all the adrenaline rushing through her body. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He had to calm her down now before things got out of hand.

"Relax Yoruichi, I'm going to take care of this. Just promise me you won't flip out."

"Why does she...like why the fuck! Ichigo I'm sorry but that's something that I can't promise right now. Not after what she said earlier."

As if it was on cue, Kukaku and Byakuya had returned from their walk to see Ichigo standing in front of Yoruichi as a blue haired woman approached them.

"Oh shit. This can't be good."

"So it would seem...."

Kirona along with the rest of people she had came with approached the group of faces she was familiar with, some on good terms and some not so much.

"Hi Ichi-kun, Orihime, Tastsuki, Chad, Uryuu, Yuzu and Karin. Oh and hello . Why do we keep running into each other? Maybe you can't get enough of me Ichi."

Ichigo grab on to Yoruichi's waist tighter as he felt her trying to break free. "Hello Kirona. Now goodbye were trying be by ourselves right now, so if you all don't mind can you leave us? It was nice seeing you all again."

"Awwww what's the rush Ichi-kun? I was thinking we could spend a little more time together. What, you're gonna go home and have sex with her? I bet she can't get enough of that nice long dick of yours. What is she a nympho or something?"

That was all it took for Yoruichi to flip Ichigo over and dash after her. This time she had truly crossed the line and nothing wasn't going to hold her back from beating this bitch's ass.

"Yoruichi! Dammit! Don't start this, just ignore-"

Kukaku held him back. The girl had gone to far so no she would suffer the consequence. "Look kid, I know you were trying to prevent this from happening, but its no use now. Princess has to get this out of her system or else she would just explode on someone, most likely you. So just let her have this one. Its also going to show you why you should never cheat on her."

"I get you Kukaku but......damn! C'mon Yoruichi there's no need for this........I'm sure you don't even know what a nympho is anyway. Wait a minute, did she just flip me?"

Yoruichi couldn't hear any of it. Right now she was running with amazing speed at her target who was seconds away from being the victim of a beating. Kirona had anticipated the attack and countered causing them to roll over in the sand down to the water area. Once they had stopped rolling, she pushed Yoruichi off of her, readying her stance.

"Since you hang out with Tatsuki I'm pretty sure you know she's the second best fighter in Japan. But did she ever tell you who was number one?"

"At this moment I couldn't give two shits if you were the worlds best fighter. You crossed into my territory, that was your mistake."

Both Yoruichi attempted to punch the other but caught each other incoming fist. The two began a struggle, which Kirona kicked her leg to make Yoruichi lose balance and fall over but also bringing Kirona down with her. The two rolled off into the water, both still grabbing and pulling each other.

The others all ran down to the shore to witness the scene before them. They were both getting wet, their long hair sticking on to their bodies. At this point from a males' perspective, this was a very interesting scene. All the men around excluding Byakuya started to become aroused from the scene, Ichigo especially. Watching the two ladies punch and swing at each other in swimsuits, their bodies rubbing against each other, both screaming and grunting, Ichigo knew this wasn't the time to think such thoughts, but from the scene in front of him, who wouldn't?

'Woah. I've never seen her act like this. Both of them as a matter of fact. But this, this is.....this is kinda hot!'

Yoruichi caught the upper hand for a second by catching her in a choke hold. By this time the water and made their bodies "react" to the feeling of the water splashing against them. Kirona managed to get out of the hold and hit her with a right hook. She then started choking Yoruichi, but she grasped her hands and spread them out so she wouldn't be able to hold her.

The other watched on as they fought. Most of the men had their eyes glued on to the scene. Rukia had a vein popping out her forehead once again taking notice to Renji gawking at the two women and gave him another blow to his manhood(a thank you XD), this time with more power in it. "Watch your eyes!"

"Rukiaaaaaa, whyyyyyyyyy?!"

Ichigo didn't know how much longer he could take it. Seeing his woman fighting in a swimsuit against a next women whose body rivaled hers turned him on so much.  
'Damn, this is so fucking hot! But I need to control myself. There's a lot of people around, I don't want then to think I'm some kind of perverted man.' When he turned back to the scene, he noticed Yoruichi was now straddled on top Kirona pinning her hands down, while their chest were battling against each other. At that moment Ichigo could have swore he saw both Kirona and Yoruichi hug each other and seductively using their fingers command him to come to them. Kirona was now fondling Yoruichi's breast while she let out a soft moan and began to rub on Kirona's pussy, earning a loud moan from here. As if things couldn't get any wilder both took off their tops, now pressing their bodies and faces against one another calling out to Ichigo.

"Ichigo baby, please come join us. I can't take it any longer, I need you. I'm dripping wet right now, just how you like me."

"Please Ichi-kun, come to us. Come fuck us crazy. If I don't get something inside me soon, I'm going to have to rub my pussy against Yoruichi's."

That was it for Ichigo. The mental scene he had just visioned caused him to lose his mind. He had to end this fight now and take Yoruichi with him. When he snapped back, he saw they were still in the same position, with Yoruichi readying a punch. 'Fuck this shit! This is way to fucking hot!' He quickly left the other to go after her.

"What the hell is that kid doing? Don't tell me he's going to stop it now that Yoruichi is kicking her ass. Thanks a lot Ichigo!"

"Lady Shiba, don't you think its time this conflict has ended? They do appear evenly matched, lay Shihoin could very well become injured."

"Nonsense babe. Yoruichi is gonna kick her ass. Well she would have if Ichigo didn't have to go ruin things."

Yoruichi saw a clear opening for a punch and took it. Just as her arm swung back she felt someone grab it. Turning around she saw Ichigo pulling her off Kirona, wondering why he had stopped her. "Ichigo what are you do-"

"I just remembered guys, me and Yoruichi were going to throw a little party at the house, so were gonna leave early and go set things up. You guys finish up here and meet us there tonight."

Just as he had turn around to dash off, Keigo shouted out to him.

"Wait Ichigo!!!! Am I invited this time?!"

"Sure whatever! I'm gone!"

With that both Ichigo and Yoruichi were out of sight. To most of his classmates it puzzled them as to why he had intervened, but to those who knew him, mostly Rukia, they knew exactly why.

'Party my ass Ichigo. The only party going on is the one going on in your pants right now, you horn dog.'

Kirona had emerged from the water fixing herself up. She then began to scream at Yoruichi cursing her out. "Yea that's right you bitch, you better run! The next time I see you, you better not have your pimp here to stop you!" Kirona then turned to see everyone staring at her, well the guys at least. The water had caused her top show through, allowing them to see what was under it, giving them minor nose bleeds.

"Really, you men are just as perverted now than back when you where in-"

Just as she were about to finish, her topped had popped off from the pressure of trying to contain her breast through the soaked bikini top.

"WHHHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" All the men said in union as they fell to the ground with blood shooting out of their noses.

"I swear, what are you guys virgins? You're all acting as if you never seen a pair of tits before."

At the same time Rangiku became infuriated with all the men giving their attention to Kirona and not her. So she decided to upstage her.

"Why is everyone gawking at her?! She's not even that hot. My body is way better! These are what you call boobs!"

With that, she pulled the string to her top down, letting it hit the sand revealing her busty chest.

"!!!!!!!!!!" The men were now deeper into the ground with their nose shooting off like water fountains.

Both Kukaku and Neliel looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders while giggling. They were the next two to join in on the fun of toturing the men with their lovely "gifts".

"!!!!!!!!" This time even the ever stoic Byakuya fell victim to his lovers actions. The men were now in a pool of blood from all the combined blood loss that had happened. If someone else were to do this again, it would be drastic for them.

"Orihime! Don't you even think about doing that!"

"Of course not Tatsuki. I could never do something like that."

At the exact same moment a seagull flew by Orihime to take up a fish that had washed up on shore. As it flew by behind her, its foot had gotten caught with the string for her top. With the speed the bird flew by at, it forced the string to pull, making her top also fall of, shocking both Orihime and Tatsuki.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Blood once again began rushing out their noses. All the men had fainted due to all the loss of blood. It was as if there were two beaches, one with blue water and one with red. Tatsuki could only slap her palm into her face from what had just happened.

"Orihime............."

___________________________________

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi laid in their bed under the sheets. She had her head rested on his chest while making small circles in it. Ichigo laid back looking up to the ceiling while he caressed her soft, round ass. Yoruichi was still a little shock from what had just occurred. One moment she was fighting Kirona and then the next she was screaming out Ichigo's name in pure pleasure. She didn't know what to make of it, but at the same time it didn't bother her.

"Wow. What was that all about, Ichigo?"

"Honestly, I don't even know. I guess seeing fight like that turned me on so much, I couldn't help it."

"Well then if that's the case, maybe I should start fighting girls more often. Then you could ease the pain with what you just gave me."

"Nah, I hate to see beautiful women fighting. Plus I don't think you should be doing anymore fighting in your current condition."

Yoruichi's eyes widen at his comment. 'Does he know? But how? Did someone tell him? Did Kukaku tell him? That bitch! No she wouldn't betray me like that. I'll just play along to make sure'.

"Condition? What do you mean by that?"

"Well I mean, you were throwing up and all, feeling sick, so the thought of you being pregnant came into my head. I mean I don't know if you are for sure."

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you think of it or did somebody let suggest that might be the case?"

"Ok so maybe Orihime and my dad may have mentioned it as a possibility. But anyways I went into that huge baby store and bought you this test. Maybe you should take it and see what it says."

"Wow it seems everyone cares about me so much. And look at you, buying a $300 pregnancy test. Well, I would apologize for you wasting your money, but your loaded. I already took one Earlier when we were in the mall."

"And........." Ichigo becoming impatient and eager to know the results.

"And..........maybe we should start thinking about names for our child, daddy" As soon as those words left her mouth, he had pulled her into a deep kiss. He was going to be a father. Though most would think it was to early for him have a child at just 19, he didn't. He was too excited to care about what anyone else would say.

"Alright Ichigo relax. So when do you think we should let everyone know?"

"Whenever you want. It all depends on you. Even if later on you decide not to keep it, I'll be behind you. I mean I'd be sad, but I'd still support you."

"Well that's something you won't have to worry about because my unborn child will see the light of day. Now then daddy, if its a boy what do you think we should name him? Please do not say Ichigo, I'm sorry I love you more than anything, but my child is not going to walk around with a scowl on thinking he's cool with it."

"What the? Why does everyone think my son would have a scowl like me? Maybe he would smile a lot. Anyways for a boy, hmm I don't know, I'd have to say...Daisuke. What about you?"

"Hmm I was thinking more like Isshin."

The face Ichigo gave Yoruichi was priceless. She couldn't help but laugh at it. The thought of their son behaving in the same manner as Isshin was frightening yet amusing at the same time.

"Relax silly, I was only joking around. I was thinking about Takuto but yours sounds way better. What about a girl?"

"If were to have a precious little girl then I'd would say Seyoni. You?"

"Ichigo........what's the hells a Seyoni? I would not name my princess Seyoni. Ayame is by far the better name."

"Sure. But don't criticize my names after all I didn't pick Takuto. I mean like what the hell? He'd get picked on everyday. "

"What do you mean? Even if we have a boy named Daisuke, he still might get picked on for having a orange patch on his head, just like how his dad did."

"But I'm sure he would kick all their asses the same way his dad did back in his day."

"My child is not going to become a fighter and turn into a thug like you did. He could learn self-defense from Tatsuki, but not go around starting fights."

"What are you talking about? I never started any fights. They would come up to me looking for trouble. All I did was defend myself."

They were interrupted when they heard Rukia's voice screaming from downstairs. To think the walls in the house were sound proof yet her voice could still be heard.

"I knew there wasn't a damn party! Ichigo just wanted to get laid after seeing Yoruichi fighting that girl practically naked. Can't that man keep his pants on for a hour."

Both Yoruichi and Ichigo looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess the news about the baby will calm them down. But this is your fault, you horny little boy."

"Maybe so. But to think, in a couple months you and I will be wonderful parents. Then that's when the hell starts."

"That's when the hell starts for you. Do you know the amount of pain and stress I'm going to go through? And on top of that, do you have any idea what's going to happen to my wonderful body you jerk!"

With that she threw a pillow in his face and headed downstairs to meet the others.

"What the hell did I do? Great the hormones are kicking in already. Nine more months of this. Seems my hell already started."

"ICHIGO!!!"

"I'm coming. Why me....."

___________________________________

"Is there a reason why you have called me here Kirona?"

"Yes there is actually. It seems my Ichi-kun is to attached to that bitch to be taken away so easily. So I'm going to need your help in this one."

"Oh? Exactly what is it you would like for me to do?"

"You know, the stuff your good at. I give you more details on what to do as we progress."

"Hmph. Very well then. Do not misunderstand this proposition. I am only doing it because you helped me locate the person dearest to me also."

"Really? How is that so? Weren't you the one that messed things up?"

"I was naive back then. I've learned from my mistakes. I won't let go this time."

"Its whatever you say, uncle Ryuki."

A/N: *DUM DUM DUM* Well sorry I took so long to update guys. I guess I spend to much time on PS3. But I promise I will be back on my grind with this story. Its going to get a lot interesting. Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	7. Double joys & Wacko families

A/N: I know guys. I've been away for what seems like forever. Well, that's not going to happen anymore. I'm kinda low on PS3 games so they're not fun anymore. So now I have more time to focus on the story. Oh yes did I forget to tell you, there will be a part 2 to this set in the distant future(about 7 years or so). Hope you guys will look forward to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters or any content related to the Bleach franchise. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his staff.

After a bogus explanation on why there wasn't a party ready by Ichigo, everyone decided to just lounge around in the living room. Keigo was the only one whining about not having a party after he went and bought a bunch of party supplies though everyone warned him not to. Of course the talk of the night was the match Yoruichi had with Kirona. Then Rukia began teasing Ichigo about how he couldn't control himself any longer. Once everything had settled down for a bit, Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo getting his attention and whispering in his ear.

"Well? Do you think now is a good time to let everyone know?"

"Like I said before, everything is all up to you. You could let then know now, or just wait a couple more months and have everyone think you're getting fat."

The last remark earned him a slight hit to the chest. Taking his hand into hers, she led him into the middle of the room. This caused everyone to turn their attention towards them, some already having a feeling of what was to come. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Yoruichi, placings his hands on her stomach as she placed her hands on his.

"In the mist of all the drama that has been going on, Ichigo and I would like to announce that......we are expecting a child. Some of you may have already guessed it, so........yea we're having a little one."

Mostly everyone had their eyes wide open with their jaws hanging. Those who were already let in on the secret still expressed some type of surprise. Out of nowhere, the sound of a party blower came ringing into everyones ears. Ichigo being annoyed from it, turned to see Keigo smiling with the blower in his hand. He didn't even have to give him words, a simple look was all it took(The implied face palm look XD). The first to applaud was Byakuya followed by everyone else. Soon everyone came to hug and congratulate them on their gift. Yoruichi heard some sort of whimpering sound coming from behind her and noticed it was Isshin cradled in a feedle position.

"Um Ichigo, what's wrong with your dad?"

"Nothing. He's just being himself again. You'll see in three, two, one...."

"OHHHHHH MASAKI!!!!! It has finally come true! Our son is finally bringing us a grandchild into the world!" Running over to the large portrait of his late wife, Isshin continued his dramatic scene until Karin put a stop to it. Yuzu ran towards them followed by Karin behind her. Both the girls gave them tight hugs celebrating an addition to the family.

"Congratulations Yoruichi-san. Now your really be part of our family. I can't believe we're going to be aunts, right Karin?"

"Yea, that was really a 'shocker'. Let's just hope our little niece or nephew doesn't turn out to be like Ichi-nii, or they might walk around with a scowl on all day."

A vein popped out the corner of Ichigo's forehead. This had to be like the 10th time someone made the same comment about his kids having his scowl. "Why does everyone keep saying that? How do you know the baby is going to look like me? Maybe it would take after Yoruichi."

"Let's hope so, because this world really does not need another Ichigo Kurosaki."

Of course Rukia always had to add in her two sense, which was always at the wrong moment, usually leading to an argument between the two.

"Yea, yea Rukia. Always throwing in a small comment. It goes perfect with your small size, midget."

Before he realized it, a shoe came flying across his face. How Rukia managed to get her shoe off and slap him with it in a matter of seconds was beyond them. She may even be worse than Hiyori. Orihime and Tatsuki had to grab Rukia from doing anymore damage to him. After the minor quarrel, everyone resided to their rooms, all except Keigo had never been inside Ichigo's manor.

"Ichigo!!!!! Can I spend the night here please? Its so cool here. How come you never invited me here? Why does everyone else get to stay? I thought we were friends. How come you never-"

"KEIGO!!!!! If I say yes, will you stop talking?!"

"Well yes, but how come you never-"

"The couch folds out. Sheets are in the third closet on your left. Good night!"

As he walked back into his room, he saw his lady laying down on the bed in a seductive manor waiting for him to return. Looking out the door once more to make sure no one was still outside, he locked the door and made his way back to the bed. Locked into each others arms, they began another heated make out session which resulted in Yoruichi's victory of the tongue battle. Afterwards they laid there in bed, none talking, but just gathering the thoughts that were running through their minds. In a matter of months they would both be parents. There would be so much to do in so little time. Doctor appointments, shopping for the baby, parenting classes, redecoratedding a room fit for a newborn, so much. On top of that she would have to finally introduce Ichigo to her family, something she had been trying to avoid for a while.

'Great. Now he's going to have to meet them. I can't just show up to mother with her grandchild with no father along with it. Shit, even if I tell her I'm pregnant, she is gonna go crazy and tell me to get my ass back to soul society. I guess I'm just going to have to wait and see how this plays out. I wonder what he's gonna think about this.'

"Ichigo?"

"Yea?"

"How do you feel about meeting my family?"

"They can't be as bad as mine, so I'm not worried. Why do you ask?"

"Well since we're having a baby and all, I guess its only right for my family to know about us and the baby right?"

"Of course. I can't wait to see them. Let's just hope our families don't meet each other to soon. So when do you plan on going to visit them?"

"Oh. In a month or two. I don't want to jump into anything right now. You never know what can happen. Though its a very, very small chance, we may even break up."

"I doubt that. There can't possibly be any reason for us to split. It not like I'll cheat on you or anything. The same goes for you right?

"Mmmmm, I don't know. I mean if I meat someone bigger, its goodbye for you. Plus you've been slacking lately."

"WHAT?! What the hell are you talking about? You would leave me like that?"

"Would you just relax, I was only joking around. Like there's anyone as big as you. Anyways, when is it again pregnant women can't have sex anymore?"

"Doctors usually say at 6 months its best to stop. But we got a couple of months before that happens, so let's not waste any of it. When my son comes home you won't have anytime to do it like how you always force me to."

"Um, excuse me? First of all, I do not force you as you can see from today's incident. Second, we are having a girl and she's going to be a little princess just like I was."

"What?! Ok today was one time where I couldn't control myself, the other times your the one that locks me in the room and says pants off. And like I said before, your SON is going to grow up just like his dad did."

"Your DAUGHTER is going to be smart and wise just like her mother. Kami forbid she gets anything from her thug of a father."

The two went back and forth all night on what the baby would be and how its life would be like. Eventually they grew tired of the bickering and finally fell asleep in each other's arms. She rested her head on his chest, dreaming of playing with her child. Life would be starting a new for her soon. Not only for her, but for the one she loves so much. Becoming parents was something both had not expected, but it would be a good experience. In time they would be blessed with a wonderful gift and couldn't be anymore grateful.

___________________________________

"So exactly what is it that your zanpakuto does uncle? Will it really help me get back my Ichi-kun back?"

"That Kirona, I can not guarantee. As far as separating the two, then yes. My ability will indeed cause the two to have a quarrel and possibly end their relationship."

"Yes! That's all I need to hear. But what exactly does it do? How does it effect them?"

"How about I just show you then."

Ryuki held his zanpakuto horizontally in front of him as he called for it.

"Reverse, Hiyosami."

Kirona stood back waiting for the effect to take place. Standing there she saw that her uncle had put his sword down and was still standing in the same position. Confused as to why she didn't notice any difference, she looked around to see if anything had occurred.

"Uh, uncle? I don't see anything different. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I am very positive my dear niece. It has already taken effect on you. Haven't you noticed?"

Kirona had recognized the voice. This voice belong to the same person she wanted to get rid of. Turning around in shock, she saw Yoruichi standing in front of her, giving her a sly grin. Kirona was confused as to how she just appeared from nowhere. It would only be a matter of a few more seconds before she would jump at her again.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How the did you get in?! Get out! Get the fuck out right now before I kill you right here!"

"Relax Kirona. It is only your uncle. Like I told you before, the effect of my zanpakuto has already gotten to you. It confuses the brain and therefore things will get switched around. In this case, your allies will resemble enemies and vise versa. The same will happen for the boy you are after. In his case, Yoruichi will now resemble you and you will resemble her. Also it will only effect on the one I cast it on. To everyone else, everything will remain the same."

"So if I look like her, he won't be able to tell! Than I can do something with him and put it on camera. Then send it right to that bitch and everything will be over them. Its perfect just perfect!"

"Before you jump into anything Kirona, I must warn you of Hiyosami's flaws. First, Hiyosami's effect only effects the I cast it on. This means every and anyone else will see the real you. Second, should that boy be aware that he is under the effect, it will be broken. Take those things into consideration. Also I hope I do not this appoint you but this can not happen until I return. I am taking leave sometime soon."

"Great. Just great. How long will it be until you come back?"

"The longest is five months, but I predict it to be three. This is actually a positive thing Kirona. Yoruichi is expecting you to come at her again and she will most likely be prepared. This period of absence will benefit you as she will not be expecting it after such a long period."

"Well, I guess you're right. Anyways I'll just plot out my plan so that everything goes right. Then I can finally have my Ichi-kun back, and you can keep that bitch. I still can't figure out why you even want her back when you're the one that crushed her heart."

"There is a task that she needs to be a part of for it to work out. Plus she gave me the best sex I ever had. I know she'll just hump into my arms."

"Whatever. I'm going now. Let me know that you're here as soon as you get back."

With that both departed to take care of their own agendas. It wouldn't be to long before they went forth with their plan and attempt to achieve their own personal goal.

*Time skip 1 month later*

Yoruichi could barely get any sleep. All night she had been turning back and forth in the bed trying to get at least three hours of sleep before he next crave kicked in. For some odd reason she had been experiencing the pregnancy effects earlier than most women had. By just being awake for so long, she began to lose her cool. On top of that her hunger had just punched her right in the stomach. Something had to be done or she would explode. She looked over at her lover in his sleeping form, resting so peacefully. She envied it. Of course he could like a baby, he wasn't the one carrying one inside them. Knowing she would feel guilty for purposely waking him up, she couldn't help it. Hunger had taken her over at 3 a.m. in the morning and if she didn't get something fast she'd scream. Roughly shaking him, she called out his name to wake him up.

"Ichigo...Ichigo...Ichigo...ICHIGO!"

"Yoruichi I'm not a machine dammit!"

As much as she wanted to laugh from his sudden outburst, she had to make him get her something before she punched the wall, or him. "Ichigo get up and get me something to eat not. I can't take it anymore."

"Yoru....uh....Yoruichi, its 3 o'clock in the morning and your hungry again? Can't this just wait till morning?"

"No it can't! C'mon I'm hungry, please go get me something."

"Alright. But I still think your just letting the baby get to your head. Its hasn't even developed to the point where it needs a lot of your food yet. So how can you be so hungry is beyond me."

"Look, my foot is going to be beyond you if you don't get me something to eat dammit! I'm hungry!"

He knew there was no way he could win this one, or any argument with her for that matter. Though he was getting annoyed with her acting this way, he knew she was just being nervous just from the thought of having a child. Maybe he would come to understand what she was going through and help her in the best way he can.

"Well don't just sit there! The nearest open restaurant is 2 miles away, and the hunger is hitting hard! Hurry up and go!"

Or maybe he would just put a bullet through his head and end this....

"Alright, alright. I'll go pick something up now. You do know that if you keep eating so late like this, your going to get fat and blow up right?"

Yoruichi didn't even respond to him. She just stared at him with a glare. The same glare he would get whenever a hit was to follow. One second he had practically called her fat and the next he rushed out the door slamming it before the vase was able to hit him. Finally shaking off the sleep, he only threw on a white T-shirt since it wouldn't be cold out now that it was summer. Walking down the steps he noticed the television in the living room was on. When he had walked in, he found Renji sitting on the couch wide awake. He could tell Rukia had kicked him out the room. For what reason, he wondered if he cared.

"Alright pineapple, what did you do for her to kick you out this time? Did you insult Dr. Pill? Did you call her a midget again? Or were you just being your plain self?"

"Layoff will ya, freakin tangerine. First off its Dr. Phil not pill, and second, thanks to you guys she has this dream of starting a family now. All I said was your thinking a little to far ahead and she exploded."

"Wow.....you know I'd love to stay and chat but, I have a knocked up girlfriend upstairs who hungry again and would probably kill me if she found out I was still here. So yea see ya when I get back."

"No need. I'm coming too. Let me just go get my shirt and slippers."

"Fine by me. Just make it quick, I really want to get this over with before she catches me."

Both were now on there way to the nearest open diner. Renji had his mind occupied with thoughts about what Rukia had told him earlier. She was interested in starting a family. He couldn't understand what made her just jump up and say that. Maybe the whole situation with Ichigo and Yoruichi caused to be jealous or something. He would have to have a serious talk with her in the morning.

"So Ichigo, how ya feeling about this whole having a kid thing? I damn sure wouldn't have expected you to be a dad so soon. I mean everything about you just screams bad parenting."

"Oh thank you Renji, but please not flattering needed. Care to explain how doctor?"

"Well for starters, you don't smile at all. Your going to go your entire life not smiling at your kids? I'd hate to see that family photo."

"Look the next person to give me lip about me or my kid not smiling is going to die. I swear. Anyways, I'm alright with the whole thing. Its a new experience. The most I can do be there for both Yoruichi and the child and be the best father I can be. Rukia's probably acting like this because she sees the whole having a baby thing to be cute when really its a big responsibility. Its not going to be easy, but we have friends and family to help us out when we need it."

"I hope you don't mean me, because I'm damn sure not changing diapers."

"No pineapple I wasn't and I wouldn't want my child to go near you with all that makeup on anyways."

"Its tattoos you asshole! Look there's a diner, stop there. Anyways hopefully she'll understand in the morning. It always takes a couple times to get her to agree on something."

"Yea well, just make sure you get her to agree with you before you two get yourselves into my position, tired, and running around for food for a....*cell phone rings, reads "House"*....girlfriend who thinks they're hungry every minute when she's only been pregnant for 1 freaking month."

"Well I don't know what to say, she's not a actual human after all, although her gigai allows her to interact like one, soul reapers maybe have different ways during pregnancy. Talk to Kisuke about it, I'm sure he'll know."

"Hmm, maybe we'll see. Well time to get back before that woman is waiting at the door with a knife in her hand."

___________________________________

By now Yoruichi was reading one of the books Ichigo had on his shelf to let the time pass by. She had been giving the whole situation thought. Whether or not she was treating Ichigo and if the whole baby thing was just getting to her head.

'Maybe he's right. I just need to relax and go out a bit. He knows what's best for me. I'll apologize to him when he gets back.'

Not to long after, Ichigo had arrive back from the trip. Walking in exhausted, he handed her the bag of food and dropped down on the bed.

"So what did you get for me?"

"A salad."

"A salad? You took that long and only brought back a salad?"

"It has chicken in it, you're lucky enough I even found a open diner, so can you just please enjoy it and be happy."

Yoruichi had told herself she would apologize to him for the way she acted and treat him better. But now she was ready to blow a fuse. She was hungry and he got her a chicken salad?

"Ichigo babe, can you please go out and get me some real food?"

"In the morning Yoruichi just please eat the salad will ya."

"Get the fuck up and get me some food. This was not what I was expecting to get you know."

"Yoruichi what the hell?! Why can't you just eat the salad? Its 3 in the morning? Nobody is making a 5 star platter at this time you know."

"Ichigo, I don't think I've made myself clear, so I'll put it in another term. If my stomach doesn't get filled up..." She then pointed to her womanhood to make it clear for him. "This doesn't get filled up. So now I'll ask again dear, can you please go get me some real food?"

"What? No sex? Ha! I can outlast you any day, now I'm going to say this one last time Yoruichi, can you please eat the salad and go back to sleep? Cuz right now I'm so damn tired and the last thing I want to hear is you complaining about a damn salad. Its either you eat it or you don't. What's the big freakin deal?!"

*5 minutes later*

"C'mon Renji, move over to your side and stop hoggin the sheets."

"Oh shut the hell up and quit ya bitching. Don't come down here and start complaining. Its not my fault she kicked you out your own room. Ha, what a pussy."

"How the hell am I a pussy? Your not in your room either now are you? No I didn't think so."

"Whatever. Good night tangerine."

"Go to hell pineapple!"

___________________________________

Yoruichi rolled over in the bed the next morning. Sensing that a certain body wasn't next to her, she remembered the events that took place earlier in the morning. Having gotten mad over settling for a salad and not the food she really wanted. Then sending him to sleep down stairs for not going back out.  
She felt like a real bitch for what she did. Getting out of bed and putting on one of his sweat pants, she went to go look for him to apologize for what she had did. She knew he didn't deserve it at all.

She found him sitting up on the couch, wrapped up in the covers she threw at him, just staring straight ahead. 'Damn, he gonna be mad. Well that's what womanly charms are for.' Wrapping her arms around his neck, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good morning baby,I its a nice day outside, let's have sex."

"..........."

She began to caress his chest and press her breast against the back of his neck. "C'mon babe, I have a present waiting for you upstairs."

"............"

Seeing how he was being to stubborn, she gave in. How any man he be stubborn enough to resist morning sex was beyond her. jumping in his lap, she rested her head in chest, hugging him tightly.

"Ok, I'm sorry Ichigo. I didn't mean to act that way. Its just I was really hungry and a salad wasn't what I was expecting. Don't be mad at me please. I love you, don't you love me?"

"Of course I do, now can you keep it down, this is the part where Diana tells Marcella what a total bitch she is for breaking up with Jason."

Yoruichi had on the most confused face. Looking at the T.V. then back at Ichigo she began to wonder if he was losing it. "Ichigo.....the T.V. is not on......are you okay?"

"Yea, by the way don't we have the appointment today at the hospital? I think my dad put us for 10. I think we should start getting ready, don't you think so?"

"Oh, that's today? Well then I guess the make up sex can wait till later. After the doctor, let's go pay Kisuke a visit. I haven't talked to in a long time now."

"Sure whatever, as long as he doesn't say anything smart then everything is ok with me. I'll call my dad and let him know we'll be there soon."

"Alright, I'm going to go say good morning to Kukaku. She's been a little lonely since Byakuya had to go back to Soul Society."

Yoruichi went to the room Kukaku was staying in. Although she knew Kukaku was a tough woman with no signs of weakness, she noticed wasn't herself lately now that Byakuya had left. She figured once she and Ichigo returned later, it be their own little girls night out. She gave the door a few knocks before going in.

"Rise and shine Mrs. Kuchiki. We got a big day ahead of us. Nows not the time to stay in bed all grumpy over a boy. Plus I'm pretty. Sure he broke your back the night before he left anyways."

"What the hell is with all the noise? I'm up already dammit. And your right he did break me the other night. Wish I could say the same for you, when was the last time you got laid?"

"Awhile now. Its like every time he wants it, I get a bitch fit. When I want it, he's still mad at me. Sometimes I think having a baby was a wrong idea. Who would of thought getting laid would cause me to not get laid."

"Yea, your in a terrible position sister. But anyways, did you come here for something or just to annoy me to wake up?"

"Well yea actually, I was thinking after I come back from the doctors that me and you hang out. You know just the two of us girls running the city wild. It would be good for you, that way you can come back to your normal self."

"Hmm, why not. I see no harm to it. But what do you mean come back to my normal self? I am normal."

"Kukaku stop being in denial. You know you miss him. Its ok, all girls have their moment when they miss their hubby. But still its so touching and I still can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?"

"You fell in love with him. The same tough girls that would beat the shit out of any guy that tried to pull a move on you, has fell in love."

Kukaku only turned the other way to hide the light shade of red on her cheeks.

"........Fuck off Yoruichi."

Yoruichi threw her arms around her best friend to embrace her in a hug while Kukaku just stood there with an annoyed look on her face.

"Alright, alright. Enough of this mushy girl scout crap. Go get ready for the doctor and I'll see you when you get back."

"Alright. Oh and by the way, Ichigo and I are going back to soul society next week to surprise my family. Think you might want to come along to give someone a surprise?"

"Just go already dammit. I'll think about it."

"Alright bye. Though I already know the answer is yes."

She left the room giggling while Kukaku only shook her head at her best friends actions. 'Well, I guess its time to pack for a vacation.'

___________________________________

Both Yoruichi and Ichigo were both patiently waiting to be called into the room. Although his dad owned the hospital, it was a place where everyone had equal treatment. Yoruichi was anxiously waiting to be called. She would finally know if her child would be her little princess or her small punk. Ichigo was in the same boat. Though he didn't show it much, he was very much curious about the gender of their child. It wouldn't be to long before they would be able to know.

"Hi Ichigo!"

He looked up to find 3 nurses that he recognized from frequent visits to the hospital. The 3 ladies had their training supervised by Isshin, it was a no brainier as to why Isshin had picked them of all the trainees.

"Oh, hello ladies. You wouldn't have happen to see my dad anywhere around today would you?"

"Yeah, he told us if any of us had seen you to let you know that he has your room ready and that a doctor would see you shortly."

"Oh, ok. Well thank you ladies. I guess I'll see you all around."

"Bye Ichigo." The last part was said in perfect sync and harmony by the nurses. Ichigo watched them walk off with a smile on his face which was quickly erased as he felt a cold and deadly aura coming from behind him. Slowly turning his head around, he saw Yoruichi with her arms folded, an eyebrow raised, while grinning at him. By now his heart felt like it stopped beating as he felt like the worse was about to come.

"Wha-what happened Yoruichi?..."

"I don't know you tell me. I didn't say anything."

"They were girls my dad had trained a while back. I only talk to them when I see then and I only say hi if anything."

"That's nice, but I didn't ask you that Ichigo. Why are you getting so worked up?"

"Well then, why do you have that look on your face?"

"Look on my face? Ichigo I really don't know what your talking about. I don't have any kind of look on my face."

"But you looked like you were ready to jump on me just now. What was that about?"

"Ichigo! I mean I know I'm a little frustrated after 2 whole weeks of not playing with you, but in the hospital? I'm not that kind of girl babe."

"That's not what I meant Yoruichi. I was talking about-"

"Mr. Kurosaki, the doctor has ask that you and your wife come in to the room now."

"Huh, my wife? Oh no nurse, she's not my wife, she's -"

"One of his many prostitutes that he has running around the city. After a hard days work he knocks us up and has the nerve to force us to take a paternity test just to see if he has to pay child support, but I don't know why as he never does anyway. I'm like the third one he's brought in this week you know."

By this time all of the ladies in the room were giving Ichigo a death glare, ready to strike him at any chance they got. He had a feeling he needed to get out of there fast.

"Yoruichi! What the hell?!"

"Oh relax you little girl, I was only joking around. I'm his girlfriend miss."

"Oh, well then I see. Anyways will you two follow me please."

Just before Ichigo had went in, he felt a shoe it him in the back of the head. He turned around to see an elderly women giving him the finger.

"Dammit old lady. What the fu-"

"Come on Ichigo!"

"Alright, alright. Damn hag."

___________________________________

It had been over 30 minutes since they were called into the room. Ichigo was losing his patience by the minute. He paced back and forth across the room anxiously waiting for the doctor to examine her.

"What the hell is taking so long? They said they were ready for us, but its been over a half an hour so far."

"I don't know Ichigo, but can you please sit down. Your making my head all dizzy seeing you got back and forth."

"Forget this. I'm gonna find that asshole father of mines and tell him to get a doctor in here. He's the one in charge of it, but can't run it for nothing. I'll be back in a minute."

The second his hand touch the door knob, the door flew open, sending him flying back across the room. Isshin had jumped in to see his son and Yoruichi.

"Where is the lovely woman who is my future daughter-in-law that is carrying my soon to be first grandchild?"

"Where's the asshole father of mines that nearly took off my damn nose so I can beat the shit out of?!"

"Oh calm down would you. I didn't come here for you. I came here to examine Yoruichi."

"What?! Hell no! Your perverted ass isn't going anywhere near her!"

"Oh hush up son. Anyways, Yoruichi why don't you lie down so I can get a nice look at that vagi-"

He was cut off by a right hook from Ichigo that sent them both flying out the door and eventually tumbling down a flight of steps.

'To think, that's going to be my new family soon. Its all your fault little one." She giggled to herself while rubbing her stomach.

"Hello, is anyone in here?"

Yoruichi looked up to see a woman walk in, she was wearing a white lab coat, so she figured she was the original doctor assigned to them.

"Hello doctor, my boyfriend just stepped out for a minute, but he will be back shortly."

"Ah yes, Kurosaki-kun. He's a rather hot headed one, unlike his father, they're like night and day those two."

"Tell me about it, I'm the one that has to live with it."

"I'm sure it can't be that terrible. And you must be Yoruichi. Its very nice to meet you. All the workers have been saying you must have been some kind of princess, because we've never seen Kurosaki-kun act this way before. You really changed him."

"Oh my, I wouldn't say I changed him. I just keep him in check often."

"Well I must say your doing a good job. Well now its time to check on you, so if you can just lay down here we can get everything started."

Yoruichi cooperated with the doctor while wondering where the hell Ichigo was. Everything was going better than she expected. The only problem she had was that she wish Ichigo was with her just in case of anything. She was taken out of her thoughts when the doctor began to speak.

"Oh dear, well look at what we have here."

Yoruichi mind began to run wild as to what it could mean. "What? What happened? Is something wrong with my baby?!"

"No,no mam, please calm down. I didn't intend to scare you. But if you can look at the screen, you can clearly see that the size is clearly to big for one embryo or other term, this mass is to big for one child."

Yoruichis eyes grew in shock. She wonder if she heard wrong. She told her that the size was to big for one child. Could this mean then...

"Doctor....are you telling me that, that , that..."

"Congratulations, you're having twins."

Yoruichi just sat there. Frozen. That one word traveling left and right through her head. Twins. Twins. Twins. When reality slapped her, she questioned the doctor one more time before getting excited.

"I'm having two babies?"

"That's right. Its to early to tell the genders, but chances are they might be fraternal. Every family wishes for a boy and a girl right? You might have just killed two birds with one stone."

Yoruichi felt like crying tears of joy. The thought of having a baby was overwhelming. But two children. She just couldn't be happier.

'I can't believe this. I'm having twins. I can't to tell everyone. My parents, Kukaku, Ichi.......oh shit. I wonder how he's gonna handle this.'

As if he literally heard her, Ichigo stepped in looking a little battered after a brief scuffle with his dad. This would be the proper time to tell him the wonderful.

"I'm back, sorry I took so long how did everything go doctor?"

"Everything went well Kurosaki-kun. The surprising thing is-"

"Oh crap. I must have dropped my wallet in the staircase while fighting that idiot. I'll be right back." He ran out the door before the doctor could even finish her sentence.

"But Kurosaki-kun don't you want to see the picture of your babies?"

Knowing Ichigo very well, Yoruichi gave a small sigh and put 3 fingers up. '3...2....1....'

Ichigo slowly walked back in the room with a straight face. He stood there for about 5 seconds or so without saying anything.

"Now doctor.........., before I pass out, I just want to clarify that you indeed said babies right? As in with a S at the end of it? As in more than 1 child?"

"Well yes Kurosaki-kun. You and your girlfriend will be expecting twins."

"Oh, well then ok. Everything is understood now. Can you do me a favor and have them setup a bed for me to lay down on?"

With that Ichigo dropped to the floor now unconscious. Yoruichi could only shake her head at what just happened. If he had fainted from the thought of having twins, he might die having to actually take care of them.

When Ichigo had finally gotten up, he realized he was laying down on the couch that was in his dad's office. He looked around for Yoruichi but she wasn't in the room with him. He also took notice that his father wasn't around either.

'Wow, I made an complete idiot of myself. What kind of a man faints in front two women? Ah whatever, now where did she run off to?'

The door caught Ichigo's attention when it opened and in came both Isshin and Yoruichi. Both started to laugh at him for apparently news of Ichigo passing out started to spread.

"So how's my little girl today? Are you feeling all better? You didn't break a nail did you now?"

"Fuck off old man. Yoruichi lets go. Hat and clogs is probably waiting on us."

"Oh come now, I was only teasing my son. But if your going to go run off and cry like a little girl, then I won't stop. You just better man up by the time my two wonderful grandchildren come."

Yoruichi held Ichigo back from choking his dad out and pushed him towards the door. "Don't worry Isshin I'll escort the little girl home. But we do have to go visit Kisuke, so we'll see you later."

When they had gotten in the car, Yoruichi notice he wasn't given her any attention. He barely even glanced at her. She guess she shouldn't have joined in on the little girl joke. But how could she? It was to hard to resist. 'Great, now he's acting like a little girl again. Well its nothing some seducing won't cure.'

"Ichigo are you made at the mother of your soon to be children?"

"No."

"You sure? Because it looks like your kinda upset with me. You do know I was only teasing about the little girl thing right?"

"Whatever."

"Oh c'mon Ichigo. Stop acting like that now. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in her that gets a period every month right? It was a little joke. I don't really think your a girl for fainting. That's impossible for me to think that. Because only a big man can do those kind of things to be in the bedroom, right?" She began to run her fingers through his hair.

"That's not what's bothering Yoruichi, really. Its just...when the doctor said we're having twins, I told myself what the hell did I get myself into. That's not something a father should be saying. Its not like I'm in a position where its impossible for me to raise a child. I guess I'm not ready to be a father all."

She could see the discouragement in his eyes. She tried to reassure him that everything would be alright as they were about to start new lives together and take on a big responsibility. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't let that bother you babe. Sometimes I feel the same way. I think can I really handle this? Am I ready for this? Its all natural. But then I remember that I have you and the rest of my family, your family and all our friends who are right there and ready to help us get through this."

"Thanks. Maybe I'm just letting the situation get the best of me. But I'm surprised at you Yoruichi. I always thought as the mother, you put up with anything for the baby, well babies in our case."

"Well yea I do, but no sex for 2 weeks? Come on now, sometimes I get the urge to jump off a roof."

"Well its safe to have sex until the six month, so we can change all out that you know."

"Again with your uncontrollable urges Ichigo? I'm not really the back seat rider type you know."

The two shared a kiss before riding off to go meet with Urahara. Once they had arrived, they found Kisuke and Tessai hanging around the front door, while Jinta and Ururu where cleaning outside.

"Well, well. Look who finally stopped getting her back broken to actually come and visit us and also the one responsible for breaking your back. How are you both doing today?"

"Can it Kisuke. Just be glad Ichigo and actually came to say hi. Unlike you wouldn't give me a call either."

"Well I've been very busy, after all I am only but a handsome, sexy shop owner. But not only have you come to say hi, but you bring us a third surprise as well?"

Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with a shocked expression on her face. "Kisuke, wha...how....how the hell did you know?"

"How? Even for such a small embryo you can sense the spiritual pressures coming from the two. But I wouldn't expect any less, after all Ichigo's spiritual pressure is always so high and coming from the Shihoin clan, your children are bound to be some special kids. They might even surpass mommy and daddy. So Ichigo it must be hell right now with her huh?"

"Tell me about it. I can b She's always...eh..."

Yoruichi gave Ichigo another one of her signature death glares.

"Well I mean everythings not so bad really. A little ups and downs but we can't handle." He scratched the back of his head while putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Its ok Ichigo-kun. After a month or two those glares don't become so scary anymore. But I know its hell, after its much different when a shinigami is impregnated than a human. Well not really so much different, but its reversed. What I mean is, when a human is pregnant, the woman is usually calm and relaxed in her early staged, while late in the pregnancy, she is always grumpy, having mood swings and always demanding. As for a shinigami, the two stages are reversed."

"What the hell? That explains why you're so damn bitchy lately about everything and always hungry."

"Excuse me! Well forgive me for carrying TWO of YOUR children at the same time, while you sit back and enjoy my emotional roller coaster. Anyways Kisuke what we came here for was to tell you, we'll need for you to prepare you senkai gate in a weeks time. Ichigo and I are going to soul society. Got to tell all the fam about the babies and what not."

"Well good luck with that. Two wacko families united by a 5 minute mistake, I look forward to the future wedding reception. Hell maybe they'll explode before that."

"You know what, screw you Kisuke. My family is not wacko, ok maybe my brother is somewhat weird, and my sister is probably still obsessed with you, but they're normal. Also Ichigo's family is nothing but normal, his sisters are angels and well Isshin just loses it sometimes. And how dare you call my unborn children a mistake?! Yes they were unplanned, but they're no mistake. And they damn sure weren't created in only 5 minutes. And don't pull out numbers because Soi Fon told me about your '1 minute K.O. after she used the special trick I showed her, so I wouldn't talk if I were you."

"Alright, alright, sheesh. The gate will be ready by them, there's no need to go make up false rumors about me."

"False my ass. Anyways, let's go Ichigo, Kukaku and I are having a girls day out today and she's probably waiting for me to get back. So, sorry babe, looks like you're gonna have to cure my frustration a little later."

"Whatever. Its not like I'm the one that's been begging for it lately."

"What? are you implying I'm the one that needs it? Let's not forget who was the one that got caught last night in the bathroom jer-"

"YEAH SO HAT N CLOGS! I guess we'll be seeing you next week. Come on Yoruichi, you and Kukaku have to leave soon right?"

Ichigo began pushing her towards the car while they waved goodbye to Kisuke and the others. Once in the car, Ichigo gave her an annoyed looked which earned him a peck on the lips. "Your a evil, cruel woman, you know that?"

"But you still love me, so that's all the matters right?"

"Whatever. Wait a minute.... What secret move did you teach Soi Fon? Have I seen this move before?"

"Ohhhh. So you thought I pulled out the big guns already huh? Well sorry, this is something you have to earn. Let's just hope you don't fall into the same category as Kisuke."

"1 minute?! Are you insane?! That's impossible for me."

"It better be. Because that would be the day I drop your ass."

"What, really Yoruichi? You'd leave me because of that? You'd really let something like bad sex come between our love for each other?"

Yoruichi softened her eyes at him as she was touched by his words. "Awwww Ichigo......maybe. Now let's go, I got to go change out of these clothes."

She couldn't help but laugh at the face he gave her. She gave him a kiss to his cheek to reassure him she was only teasing him. They made their way back to the mansion so Yoruichi could handle her business.

___________________________________

Kukaku sat back in the living room while watching the hilarious scene in front of her continue. For an half an hour now, Rukia and Renji continued argued back and forth on whether or not the two should start a family or not.

"Why not Renji?! Why can't we have a baby?! Are you scared or something? Or is it that you just don't want to take on the responsibility of raising a child?"

"Not its not that! I just think your just going baby crazed all because you see Ichigo and Yoruichi having one. Why can't you just wait till another time when we're more settled."

"What the hell? More settled? How much settled can we get? When we're in Soul Society we state at the Kuchiki Estate, and when we're in the world of the living we stay at Ichigo's big mansion. We get payed good, what else do we need to be settled? Lady Shiba, if you wanted to start a family with Nii-sama, wouldn't he agree to it without a needed question?"

'Oh boy, why did I have to get into their mess.' "Well, Byakuya is a established man, he's a captain, he has his servants in the Kuchiki grounds, and then his family, so having a baby wouldn't be such a problem for him. But then again Renji, your not that far from Byakuya either. Your a lieutenant, you would also have the Kuchiki family as support since Rukia is in their family, so you'd kinda fall into the same hole as well Renji."

"Exactly! You see, there's no more excuses for you Renji."

"But then again Rukia, I'd have to agree with him and say maybe all of this is because of Yoruichi is having a baby, and not just because you want one. Rukia, before Yoruichi told everyone she was having a baby, did you even think about any thoughts related to a baby?"

"Well.....no, not really."

"See, all of this just dropped in you because you saw Yoruichi pregnant and now you want in. Or at least Renji to 'get in'. Maybe you and him should have a long serious talk and not a scream fest and take it from there. Even consider waiting until after their baby comes to see what its like to be a mother."

"Yeah Rukia, maybe after you see Yoruichi with her baby, maybe you'll think your not ready for this just yet."

"Fine!.........We'll wait. But we're gonna have that talk soon Renji. So don't think for a second your off the hook."

Renji gave her a soft kiss to seal the deal. Rukia face flushed red from the sudden act. Renji had never showed his emotions in public before. Though it was just one person, it still surprised her.

"That's a deal. I promise."

Soon after the couple had quieted down, Yoruichi burst through the door with Ichigo slowly following after her. She immediately ran over to her best friend and through her a hug, right after giving Rukia the same treatment.

"What the hell got you so giddy princess? You and Ichigo had a quickie at the doctor or something?"

"No, but we did find out something. Guess!"

Rukia decided to play the game first. "Your having a boy?"

"No, but even if it were that I'd be pissed I want a girl. Who's next?"

Renji gave it a try. "Ichigo is not the biological dad?"

Rukia punched him for throwing out such a stupid answer.

"No pineapple, its not that. Keep it up and you be able to be a dad you asshole!"

"Ichigo calm down, ok Kukaku your turn."

"Uh......you.....saved money on car insurance?"

Yoruichi's smile dropped and a annoyed look fell upon her face. "No, what the hell does that have to do with going to the damn doctor?"

"Look princess, we don't know, just drop the news will ya."

"Fine, Ichigo and I.......are have TWINS!"

Everyones jaw dropped. The would be have two babies now. Talk about a full house.

"And the doctor said its a possibility that it would be a boy and a girl."

"Well princess, congrats to the both of ya. The more the merrier the say right?"

"Yea thanks. Sooo, did you decide if your coming with us next week or not?"

"Yea I am, I gotta go check up on that idiot Ganju anyways."

"That's the only reason your coming with us Kukaku?"

She rolled her eyes knowing very well where Yoruichi was going with this. "Yes now can we go? I'm tired of playing counselor for those two."

"Yeah, let me just get Ichigo's keys."

"Yeah alright. I kinda like his SVU or whatever you call it."

"SUV and who said were taking that, us ladies are gonna be riding in style."

"He is not going to give the keys to that silver car you know."

"He doesn't have to. Watch and learn my friend."

Yoruichi walked over to Ichigo and threw her arms around and attacked him with an erotic kiss. While did not know what all of this was about, he didn't hesitate to return the kiss. Slowly she reached over on the counter and quietly picked up the keys to the car. She was ready to release but realized she was going shopping after all, so she reached into his back pocket to quickly scoop up his wallet.

"Bye babe, don't forget about tonight."

His eyes followed her every movement as she walked out the door. Once outside both ladies burst out into laughter.

"See? I told you he wouldn't have to. He also didn't have to give me his wallet either. Your dealing with the master Mrs. Kuchiki."

"Right, I can't seem to remember sometimes Mrs. Kurosaki. Hey, I just realized something. Should we both marry them, out names would both start with K."

"I guess I never noticed that. But let's hurry up and dash off before he notices I didn't take the other key."

"But I kind of feel bad for Rukia, staying by herself with the boys."

"Not a problem, you do know the title they gave me right?"

In an instant Rukia was outside with the other two.

"What the?! How did I-"

"Shhh. Rukia we're ditching the boys, you in or out?"

"I'm in! Let's go"

"Alright, girls day out starts right now!"

Just as the car started, Ichigo dashed out screaming at them.

"Yoruichi what the hell?! That's the wrong car! When did you even get the keys-"

He recalled what happened over the past 5 minutes. The surprise kiss, the distracting walk she gave him. It was all a setup.

"Dammit Yoruichi! Your an evil woman!!!"

"I love you too babe!"

She let the roof down on the car and blew him a kiss as they rode off to who knows where.

"Dammit! Now I'm going to be tied with that same woman for the rest of my life. Thanks a lot kids."

___________________________________

A/N: Wow that was a very long update. And I feel so bad because I had like 85% of the chapter written since February and its almost May now. Damn. I'm going to try to put more into this story. I already have the entire plot for part 1 finalized and about 50% for part 2. Its just a matted of getting it on the paper. Hope you guys aren't too mad. Please review. Thanks. 


	8. Family Times & Party Times

A/N: Here's chapter 8. Read and Enjoy. Reviews are also nice too XD.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any content related to the Bleach franchise. All rights go to Tite Kubo and his staff.

___________________________________

Yoruichi, Kukaku, and Rukia were enjoying the joy ride they were having on their way to the spa. The wind was blowing in their hair, speeding down the street at 70 mph, and not giving a care in the world. Multiple times at stop lights, some boys that were piled in cars would try to hit on them, trying to get the girls to follow them. But every attempt failed when Yoruichi challenged them to a mini race to the next stop light, if the boys won, they would come if not, no chance. Yoruichi obviously had the advantage since she was driving in a suped up Ferrari. She would just blow them a kiss for coming in second place.

"Alright princess I think that's enough racing for today, don't ya think?"

"I don't think so mom. This is freaking better than I thought it would be. Seeing the looks on those boys faces is priceless. They all look like Ichigo when he's all pumped up and ready to go to town on me and then I shut him down telling him I'm not in the mood."

"Yoruichi-san, I think Shiba-san is right. Maybe you should stop. I agree it is pleasant and all, but what if something happens to the car or more importantly us?"

"Alright, alright no more racing. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to us now. But as for something happening to the car, its nothing a little sex won't fix."

"So Yoruichi-san, exactly where are headed to today? I hoped I'm dressed right for the occasion."

"Don't worry about that. We're just going to the best spa in the city. After that, well more shopping, you can never get enough of that right?"

"Hell yea princess, let's get this party moving now."

"Alright time to hit 100!"

The three women finally reached the spa and were amazed at the sight. It was like paradise was right in front of them. The second they walked in, they greeted by strong muscular men that took them over to the changing rooms to put their belongings down. First they had went to get body massages. During the time, Yoruichi would constantly tease the young massuse, daring him to massage lower and lower, but he was to embarrassed to even think about taking her upon her offer.

"Yoruichi, why the hell would you do that to the kid? The poor kid looked like he was ready to bust one just by rubbing your back."

"Well that's how you brake the innocent ones out of that phase. Ichigo used to be the same way before. Time and time again I would hit on him, sit on his lap, blow in his ear, but he would always get shy and turn down the advances. Then one day I just said fuck it, he showed up to the shop, I fucked him crazy, and now he is what he is today."

"What? A hot headed play boy, that gets angry quickly and is a dog looking to 'bone'?"

She couldn't help but laugh at how Kukaku described him. It was as if she took pride knowing she changed his whole life style, well the part that involves her anyways. "Pretty much.  
He turned out to be perfectly fine for me, so I'm enjoying every bit of it."

"I must admit Yoruichi-san, you two do make the perfect couple. I mean they say no couple is perfect, but you two come real close. Now with the twins coming along, its going to be the perfect family. Although your sex life is going to drop so low, but you guys will overcome that."

"Ugh. Please don't remind me. That's going to be the hardest times of my life. But being a mother seems like its going to be fun. A little stressful, but that's why I have you guys to help out right?"

Both Rukia and Kukaku raised their eyebrows to the question. They were all for it when it was one baby, but two?

"Yeah princess........we're all....for it.....isn't that right Rukia?"

"Um, well, yea why...not? There's no harm in helping raise two...little....trouble...I mean wonderful kids."

Yoruichi rolled her eyes knowing they weren't fully up to it. The hesitation in their answers said it all.  
"Well forget you two. Your going to be the forgotten god mothers, at least Orihime and Tatsuki will be their favorites. You two can just go burn."

"No, no Yoruichi-san. Its not like that at all. I am very willing to help out if needed, its just little children can be a handful sometimes."

"Don't worry Rukia. I was only joking. I'm the mother myself and I can already see myself yelling and screaming, telling them to calm down and relax. Well at least she tried to reason, what's your excuse Ms.?"

"My excuse? Its not an excuse. It is what it is. Those two brats are gonna run wild on ya, and you know it too. Its gonna be straight hell for the both of you."

"So what? You're saying you're not Going to be helping your niece and nephew in any kind of way at all?"

"Of course not. Somebody has to teach them how to be tough and fight back when being picked on. Of course it has to be me, since you and Ichigo won't be able to handle the job."

"Whatever you say. Oh, Rukia, Ichigo, this whore right here and I are going back to Soul Society next week. Ichigo and I are going to go visit my parents, Kukaku is pretending to go check up on Ganju when she is really going to go visit her future husband. You and Renji want to tag along?"

"Ok then. I see why not. Its been a while since we've been to Soul Society. I'll go visit squad thirteen and see how Ukitake-taicho and everyone else is doing."

"Then its settled. We leave next Wednesday. Most likely in celebration of the babies, my parents will throw some big dinner party, so bring some nice outfit to wear. Well I think its time we headed back home. I'm starting to burn up in this sauna."

Once the three ladies left the spa, they went on a quick shopping spree. They didn't pick up to many things, which made Yoruichi feel weird for the most part. They were now cruising through the streets back home as the sun began to set, giving the sky a burnt orange color.

"Well this was a lot of fun princess. What made you come up with this idea?"

"Well it was really a treat for you to cheer you up. You looked so gloomy around the house missing your hubby so much. Then I couldn't leave Rukia in the house with the boys, so we had to make it a three some. And look, it turned out to be great."

"Thank you for inviting me along Yoruichi-san. I had a wonderful time."

"No problem Rukia. What are girlfriends for?"

When they pulled up to a stop light, a blue sports car pulled up besides them. Yoruichi instantly recognized the car, it was one group of the boys that had lost in their little race they had earlier. From the looks of it, they came back for a second go at it.

"You boys back for another round? You guys are persistent. Why don't we up the ante this time, if we win, we get your car."

"Fine by me sexy, but what's our prize if we beat ya?"

"Oh well, the,, anything you boys want. Anything."

The way that last anything left Yoruichis mouth sent shivers down the 3 boys spine. They were now more determined than before. They had to win this time.

"Yoruichi, exactly what the hell are you doing?! I thought Rukia and I told you to drop the racing crap."

"Relax its the last one. Now hold on, I'm going all out on this one."

Both parties waited for the light to hit green. When it finally did, they both took off. Yoruichi was going so fast, she failed to her Rukia screaming for her life or Kukaku cursing her out. At this point the boys didn't stand a chance. Yoruichi got a little cocky and stood up waving back at the boys. What caused her to turn around was the loud horn coming from the 18 wheeler in front of them. Yoruichi eyes widen at the bright lights coming towards them.

"YORUICHI!!!!!!!"

Without thinking twice, she swerved out the way of the truck, but by doing so she ramed the side of the car into the metal railing. So much sparks were flying, it was as if someone was beaming a big flashlight into the car. Slamming her foot on the brake, the car came to a sudden jerk. When all was done Yoruichi looked back at Rukia, who had a shocked face and was grabbing on to the seats with all her life. Next she looked next to her to see Kukaku giving her a death glare that rivaled her own. And what made it wores was the stupid question she asked next.

"So........are you two alright?"

With perfect sync and timing, they both gave her the obvious answer.  
"WHAT THE FUCK DOES IT LOOK LIKE?!!!"

Kukaku remembering the sparks, looked over at the side of the car and instantly turned to Yoruichi with a face telling her she didn't want to see this.

"Well princess......this is what happens when you don't listen."

Yoruichi got out and ran to the other side of the car, only to cover her mouth with her hands from all the shock. The side of the car was gone. Well the paint that his. It was now replaced by scratches all over. Yoruichi didn't know how to get out of this one.

"Well princess, when Rukia asked you if something were to happen to the car, you said its nothing a little sex won't fix right? Well this....with this.....get your pussy ready for a all weekend round the clock bangathon."

Yoruichi only closed her eyes and shook her head. Deep down, she knew Kukaku might actually be right. On their way she would constantly think of ways to solve this. She could tell him she was getting the car customized as a surprise and have it fix, but she didn't know the first place to go to. She decided......sex was the only way out of this. When they got back to the house, she slowly opened the door and saw no one was in. Ichigo and Renji must have gone out, while they were away. She called for Rukia and Kukaku to come in.

"Good he's not here. Now I got to find out where a repair shop is before he gets back. He absolutely can't see this."

"Can't see what?"

Yoruichi's heart skipped a beat when she heard the voice come behind here. This is where it could all come crashing down if she didn't play it out right.

"Hi babe! I didn't want for you to see....the....gift I picked out for you from the mall. Its...right here!"

She handed him a random bag. What he pulled out of it caused her to sweat bullets and scratched the back of her head. Ichigo was holding a bra in his hand. He looked up at her and gave her a 'wtf' look.

"Um.....surprise?"

"Yeah.....I don't know if you noticed, but this isn't exactly my cup size. Well I'm going out, can I have the keys please?"

"Out?! You're going out? As in right now? As in your going to leave the house?!"

"Yeah, that's the point of going out right. I'm going to go pick up some groceries from the store. So can I have them?"

"Ichigo you don't need to go to the store do you? Why don't we do something better instead and go to the store later?" By this time her heart was racing.

"Do something else? Like what? This won't take long."

"Well we could....maybe me and you can just....how about we uh.....You know what? Let's...let's...let's have sex!"

"I bet that won't take long either." Kukaku whispered into Rukia's ear as they watched the whole scene unfold. Ichigo began to get curious as to why Yoruichi was trying so hard to keep him from going out. He narrowed an eyebrow and tried to figure out what she was hiding.

"Yoruichi.....what happened while you guys were out?"

"Nothing babe. Why would you think something happened?" She tried to kiss him, but he dodged it and head towards the door. She instantly threw herself in front of the door to try and stop him from leaving.

"You know Ichigo, I really need you right now. Let's go upstairs and get this started. I got a brazilian today and the lawn is waiting for the sprinklers to come on."

He didn't even respond, he picked her up and put her aside. He opened the door and went into the garage. Yoruichi had failed. Any second now he was about to explode. She closed her eyes and covered her ears and prepared for the worst.

'Dammit! He's gonna see it!'

"YORUICHIIIIIIIII WHYYYYYYYY?!"

All three ladies ran outside to see Ichigo crying over the car. It was as if his dog died or something.

"Yoruichi?....why? Why? Why? Look at what you did to her." Between the whining and crying she was able to understand his words.

"Ichigo it was an accident. You see these boys challenged us to a race, and I wasn't just going to back down from it. Then a big truck came out of nowhere and I dodged it and now this is how the car is because of that."

Ichigo didn't even pay attention to half of the story. He was still crying over the fact that his beautiful car looked like crap now. Yoruichi felt bad for what had happened. If she had only listened to Kukaku and Rukia's warnings. She had to fix this and she knew exactly how.

"Ichigo let's go to the room."

He wouldn't even move a finger of the car. He still couldn't get over the fact that his Ferrari got wrecked. Yoruichi as strong as she was carried him all the way from the garage to their bedroom and threw him on the bed. She began to take off her clothes as well as his.

"Yoruichi what are you doing? The feeling of sex isn't going to fix what happened." His voice still whiny.

" Yeah well, remember the other day when I told you that you would have to earn your way for me to bring out all of my tricks? Well since I'm the reason for your wrecked car, its only fair that I give them to you free of charge."

Once they were fully unclothed, she straddled his waist and began to position herself very awkwardly.

"Yoruichi come on, just stop. No matter how good your little trick is its not going to cheer me up. It won't make me feel any goooooOOOOOOD WOW!!!"

"You see..doesn't..this...feel..great?"

"Great?! This is amazing! When did you learn this?! Damn Yoruichi! What the?! Not...so...soon!"

Ichigo tried to resist the urge to climax. With each movement, it seemed he came closer and closer to reaching his point. Yoruichi wouldn't pull this move out on anybody. The person had to be worthy of it. It had to be someone special to her. Ichigo matched both descriptions perfectly.  
After what seemed like forever, they both finally climaxed with each other. Looking into each others eyes, they shared a passionate kiss, each others tounge fighting for overall dominance over the other's. They both wrapped up in the blanket as they cuddled with one another. Yoruichi rested her head on his chest while making small circles in his chest.

"You know I'm still mad at you right?"

"Yeah. I figured as much. I didn't mean to do it though. But still, its my fault."

"I'm not so much mad at the fact you wrecked the car. I'm mad at the fact that you put not only yours but Rukia's Kukaku's and the babies lives in danger. All over a stupid race against horny little teenagers. Yoruichi what were you thinking?"

She was lost for words, she didn't know what to say. She had never realized what she had done. She forgot about the concern of the others around her, especially the ones inside her.

"I...I...I don't know. I'm so sorry Ichigo."

He wiped the single tear that fell down her cheek. He pulled her closer to him to comfort her. It had just hit her, the many possible consequences of her actions. He kissed her forehead to reassure her everything would be fine.

"Don't worry anymore. Everything is alright. Just next time, think more of the future and not the present. I'm glad that you all are alright."

"Thanks Ichigo. You always fix everything don't you?"

"Well I have to right? After all I have to work on my skills more to get number one dad of the year in the upcoming years. After today's fiasco, I'd pretty much say your disqualified from the mom of the year competition for life."

His last sentence caused her to laugh a little but earned him a punch at the same time. She looked up to meet his brown orbs as his looked into her golden ones.

"I love so much Ichigo."

"I know. That's exactly why I feel the same. I love you too."

The two shared one lass kiss before drifting of into a deep, peaceful slumber together.

___________________________________

Kirona sat in her house patiently waiting for the arrival of the guest she invited over. She had called for him over two hours ago and was beginning to lose her cool waiting for him any longer. No more than a minute later, the door bell had rung. She swung open the door to find a young man, no older than her with black shoulder length hair standing by the door.

"What the hell took you so long, Takato?! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting?!"

"Dammit Kirona, why are you always complaining? Its freaking one in the morning, I'm so tired and you call me over for something you can't explain to me yet. Be damn lucky that I even came her. Now what do you want from me?"

"Come in. I'll explain everything to you now."

"Now, yes of course you'll explain now when I'm all the way at your house. Do you have any idea what I had to do just to get out the house without Hitomi noticing me?"

"Do you have any idea how much I don't care? Now anyways, do you remember the darling love of my life, Ichigo?"

"Kurosaki? Yeah, we all had class together. If I remember correctly you weren't exactly the love of his life."

"Shut up. You're all in to that audio technology crap right? You see I'm planning on getting my Ichi-kun back and I'm going to need your help."

"Why would I want to mess up that guys life. He's probably way happier without you in it you know."

"Shit up! I didn't ask you that! That purple hair bitch thinks she can keep him from me. She going to go through hell. If I can't have him, she can't either."

"You know Kirona, you sound like your about to take over the world, are you on your pinky and the brain flow again?"

"Screw you Takato! That was elementary. It was along time ago. The show had its influences."

"Yeah, anyways from the sound of your plan, your trying to get him back by destroying his relationship. I'm not down with it. Well if you don't mind I'll be leaving now."

"Oh no you won't. You see you're going to help me whether you want to or not, because I got these to make you."

Takato looked at what was in her hands. She went that low just to force him to help her. He didn't think anyone knew. But she did. Now he hoped she would be the last.

"Damn you Kirona! What...what do you want from me?"

"I didn't want to do it this way Takato, but this has to go my way. I hope you do forgive me for forcing your hand in this matter. You can go home now. When I need your assistance I'll just give you a call."

As he left, Kirona couldn't help but smile as her plan was slowly coming together piece by piece.

'Its all a matter of time. Just you wait Ichi-kun, if you won't come back to me, I'll make sure you'll have nothing to go back to period.'

___________________________________

Everyone was fully packed and ready for their trip back to Soul Society. Ichigo and Yoruichi would go visit her family, Kukaku would visit Byakuya and maybe Ganju if she needed to punch something, and Rukia and Renji would report any updates to their squads for the time being before returning. They all threw their things in the back of the SUV and piled in, after all it was the only choice as of now.

"Alright everybody, let's this over with. We're going to Urahara's, its not so far from here, so I don't want to hear any bitching in the car."

"Oh shut up Ichigo. Its only five of us in the car. Just get to the driving already will ya."

"Look midget, just because your not tall enough to reach the steering wheel, doesn't mean you have to act-"

Ichigo dodge a book Rukia was reading. Just when he thought it was safe to get back up, her fist connected with his face. "How's that for a midget?"

"As I were saying, act like that. So now, is everybody ready to go?"

"Yes babe we are. But one more thing, if you don't mind that is."

"What is it Yoruichi?"

"You wouldn't mind if I drive to Kisuke's right?"

Ichigo only gave her the most 'are you freakin serious' look(kinda like the implied face palm look lol). Shaking his head, he started the car and drove off. About an half hour later, they reached the shop, with Urahara standing outside the door, expecting their arrival at this time.

"Well hello everyone. I just thought it was the parents to be, but it seems like we've got ourselves a perfect group for a tea party."

"Ha, ha Kisuke. Is the gate ready? I really don't want to hear anymore of your smart comments."

"Fair enough Yoruichi. If everyone is ready, I can begin."

When he was given the signal, the senkai gate appeared and the doors leading the way opened. They all stepped through and withing moments later they were on a plain grassy field back in Soul Society.

"Ahh. Home sweet home. Haven't been to the noble plane is a while, ain't that right princess?"

"Yeah, well I can't say I really miss it though. I definitely won't when I get to the mansion. Those people are going to barrage me with questions.  
Well then, the way to my family is this way Ichigo, let's go surprise them I guess. Most likely my family is going to throw some kind of celebration for us, so you guys can all come later tonight."

Rukia, Renji, and Kukaku, headed in their own ways, while Ichigo and Yoruichi began their way to her mansion, which wasn't to far in sight. Ichigo's eyes grew when he saw the size. His was nothing compared to her family's house. Just the path from the gate to the door was bigger in size.

"Wow, and here I was thinking I had it big. But you, this is just overkill."

"Aww, your still big though....in other ways."

The way that last part came out of her mouth sent a cool shiver down his spine. Hopefully she wasn't going to act like this in front of her parents.

"You're a real tease you know. They say a girl gets her traits from her mother. Please tell me I'm not going to have to go through this with your mother, am I?"

"I guess you can say I get some of my traits from her. But most of me is original. So whatever you see me do is mostly exclusive babe. Now then, here we are. You ready for this?"

"More than I'll ever be. What can be the worst?"

Yoruichi kicked in the large door, greatly shocking Ichigo. Who would of thought she would treat her own house like that. Inside was one of the most beautiful places Ichigo had ever seen. His house was like shit compared to her's. Every spot of it was filled with expensive furniture, golden vases and statues. Heck there was a freakin fountain in the middle of the entrance area. He would trade his house for hers in a heartbeat.

"The sexy princess is home!!! Is there anyone in here?!"

A few seconds went by with no answer. She went into the living room, which was the size of a catering hall, to try again, but no one did not answer again.

"Call this a wild guess Yoruichi, but I think that maybe, just maybe, that they're not home."

"Thanks for the heads up captain obvious. I'm going to go check upstairs to see if anyone is still sleeping or something. Make yourself at home. I would tell you where the kitchen is, but you might walk into the wrong one."

"Eh? Wrong one? How many kitchens does your family have?"

"Not much. Just ten. I'll be back."

Ichigo sat on one of the many couches in the living room. Looking around, he felt that Yoruichi would be lucky to grow up in a house like this. But maybe it was the exact opposite. Maybe due to her status, she was always confined into the house, constantly followed by her guards. Well she did say Urahara and Tessai would play with her, so maybe it wasn't that bad.

Outside a group of four people were slowly approaching the front door. One man with white hair tied into a pony tail, average height with a thick mustache. The woman next to him had a dark tone skin color, with shoulder length purple hair and a some what curvy body figure. The other two was a young man and young woman. The boy was fairly tall and muscular. His features were similar to the mans. His hair was white but short and spiky. The girls was fairly short, about the height of the woman. By plain sight one would be able to tell she was the woman's daughter, she was an exact spitting image of her only her hair reached down to her back. When they stopped at the front door they were all in shock.

"Oh my. Well dear it would appear someone has broken into our home. I wonder who would try this at the home of a noble family. Surely they would expect countless guards to pursue them."

"Yes Katana dear but the guards are off to that convention they are having. It also appears someone is also still roaming inside."

The young girl called to their attention as she looked up. "Mother, father look. Someone is in Nee-san's old bedroom."

"Crap! Someone's been eating my porridge!"

All three of them turned to the young man with annoyed look on their face for his stupid comment.

"Really nii-san, was that really so necessary?"

"Yes Sizaku dear. Try to show a little more maturity. After all, your a soul reaper now. I don't want for Captain Zaraki to tell me my son is dead because he killed him due to his stupidity."

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. Everyone kept saying someone, couldn't help it."

They all slowly walked in, trying to avoid making any sudden movements that would alert the intruder. Both the elder man and his son made their way to the living room where they spotted a young man with bright orange hair holding up one of the vases.

"Father, that must be the intruder. It looks like we caught him in the act trying to get away with one of mother's golden vases."

"So it would seem my son. Don't alert him go around to the other side and wait for my signal to strike."

Once the boy was in position, he waited for his father to let him know when to take him down.

Ichigo was admiring one of the vases in the living room. He figured it must be worth thousands. He carefully put it back in position and looked up at a painting of a man with white hair hugging a woman that looked very much like Yoruichi, only Yoruichi was a bit lighter.

'Hmm. These people must be her parents. I see where she gets her looks from. I wonder if-'

"NOW SON!!! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!!!"

Ichigo turned around to see where the loud noise was coming from, when he looked up to see a brute sized mammoth diving towards him. With his eyes wide from shock, he had not time to react. Before he knew he was tackled to the floor from what felt like a 18 wheeler slamming him into a wall, followed by a wrecking ball slamming into that same 18 wheeler.

"Ok father, he's down! Let's get him!"

Sizaku held Ichigo down in a head lock while his father jumped on top of him and began to pound on him.

"Take that you vicious thief! You dare enter the powerful Shihoin family's property to make off with our riches and expect not to be subdued? You clearly underestimate the power of my people!"

"What the hell are you talking about old man?! I'm no the-"

"Silence! Your pitiful excuses will cause you to look like an even more of a....a......what was the word you said you learned from the world of a living Sizaku?"

"Deuchebag?"

"Yes! Deuchebag! It will cause you to look even more like a deuchebag than what your hair already does."

"What?! My hair?! Look you old bastard, your hair look like some dude let one off on your head, so don't talk."

"Be silent you foolish child! I do not know of this 'let one off' you speak of, but I shall not let you stand here and make a mockery of me."

"What are you freakin blind too old man? Clearly I'm laying down on the floor, not standing...OUCH!"

Katana and her daughter, Reina walked into the living room after inspecting the other quarter of the first floor to see her husband and son attacking what seem to be the person responsible for the intrusion.

"Hiruzen dear, what on earth are you doing? Surely the intruder doesn't need so much punishment, does he?"

"But dear, he tried to steal one of your priceless golden vases. You can't forgive him for such an act can you?"

"Hmm. Well not that you put it in those terms, no I believe I can not. Well then carry on until you feel justice is served."

Ichigo could barely be heard from all the punches and kicks he was taking. Though most of them were not hurting him at all, it was still annoying to him. While such ruckus was occurring downstairs, Yoruichi was in her old bedroom going through her old belongings and remembering past events.

'Wow I can't believe they kept all these things. Most of it is junk now. Even my old teddy bear from the world of the living. Wow they must really want me to come back after all.......wait a minute. Is...is that noise downstairs? What the hell could Ichigo be doing.'

Yoruichi walked out the room and headed to the staircase banister to lean over to see what was going on. What she saw almost caused her to burst out in laughter. The sight of her father and brother attacking a struggling Ichigo was a pretty amusing sight. But she figured it would be best if she stopped it before someone ended up getting killed.....or worse.

"Um....father...."

"You despicable child! You will learn some respect!"

"Mother, little sister?"

"Ok now dear I do believe you've done enough to the boy."

"Hello family?!"

Everyone looked up to see Yoruichi looking down at them from upstairs. She gave them a simple smile and wave.

"Oh my. Yoruichi dear, is that you up there?"

"Yes mother, its your princess. Nice to see yo guys haven't changed."

"Like wise my precious. Yoruichi dear, would you by any chance happen to know this young man here?"

"Who? The boy with the orange hair? Hmm, no I believe I don't. He must have been trying to steal from the house. You should execute him."

"YORUICHI C'MON!!!"

"I'm just joking. Yes mother dearest, I know him. He's my really boyfriend."

Katana was quite surprised. She made her son and husband unhand Ichigo to let him stand up so she could properly inspect him.

"Hmm, muscular frame.....adorable eyes.....bad boy scowl....erotic hair color..."

She turned to Yoruichi who was now standing next to her. "I'm sorry Yoruichi dear but I can not approve him for you."

"And exactly why can't you approve him mother? I see nothing wrong with him. And you just stated nothing but positive things about him."

"I can't approve him because.....he so damn sexy!!!! Look at him! Clearly I taught my daughter well. She went out and fished her a nice handsome and sexy toy for her to play with."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush lightly from her mother's compliments about him. He had to admit, he was a stud.

"Oh mother stop. But why were you attacking him father, and you, you little....well big brat."

"Hey relax sis, we thought he was trying to grab moms vase and hit the door. And just because your my big sister doesn't mean you can walk all over me like you used to."

"Hello baby girl, glad to see your doing fine. Well your brother and I attacked him when we saw him holding up your mother's one of a kind golden vase. With the door busted open, we simply thought we had an intruder in the house. Had you sent us a message notifying us of your visit, maybe things would have gone differently, now wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes father, but I wanted it to be a surprise." She turned to her mother and held both her hands. "Mother, I have a big surprise! Guess what it is!"

Both women began to get excited making squeals and giggling. Yoruichi from being anxious to tell her mother and Katana from anxiously wanting to know.

"Oh dear what is it? Are you moving back home?"

"No, why would I? But try again!" The excitement was rising even more.

"You killed that bastard for what he did to you so long ago?"

"No...unfortunately. But c'mon on mother one last chance!"

"Ok, ok, you had the best damn orgasim from that sexy boy toy over there?!"

"Mother god no!.......that ship sailed long time ago with him, but do you give up?!"

"I guess so dear, what is it?!"

"Your having grandchildren!"

Now, if the windows in that mansion weren't crafted from the finest window makers in all of Soul Society, every single one of them, from the very bottom floor, to the other six stories up would have shattered from the high pitch scream that escaped both the two womens mouth. Ichigo, Hiruzen and Sizaku had to shield their ears from the devastating scream, while Reina was immune to it since she was used to hearing and giving off such loud screams.

"Oh my gosh, my little princess has finally blessed me with grandchildren I can't......Yoruichi dear, you did say children right? As in plural to child? As in-"

"As in yes, I'm having twins!!!"

All the men had to once again cover their ears from round two of the scream fest that was going on. Ichigo felt like dropping from all the noise ringing in his head. Sizaku was nearly out of it and Hiruzen was about to blow his fuse.

"Oh I can't believe this is happening! Yoruichi dear you just made me one happy grandmother! And if the kids come out looking anything like their parents, well then. I wouldn't mind if my grandson came out looking just like...like....oh my. It seems we never got a chance to her your name. Would you mind?"

"Not at all. Ichigo Kurosaki, its nice to meet.....some of you." Ichigo turned to grill Sizaku and Hiruzen who were looking up in the air whistling with halos above their heads.

"Nee-chan I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Thank you Reina. Its nice to know at least one of my siblings has giving me their blessings."

From his spot on the floor, Sizaku simply gave a thumbs up. He finally got up and escorted Ichigo to where he and Yoruichi would be staying, her over sized bedroom of course. The ladies all sat down discussing things like names, godmothers, and a lot of other baby related topics. Hiruzen simply sat on a nearby chair to gather his thoughts.

"So Yoruichi dear, let us forget this baby subject for a minute and talk about the real topic on our minds."

"Mother, I am not discussing that with you. That subject is between me and Ichigo."

"Oh don't be that way precious, come on, how good is he?"

Hiruzen cleared his throat to give off the signal that he was in the room and probably did not want to hear about this, but the ladies failed to notice.

"Ok fine. He's the freaking best ever mother. The way he just works my body is unbelievable. I just can't get enough sometimes."

"Hello, uh...father in the room you know."

"Usually guys hate doing that, but when he uses his tounge on me, oh my gosh I just want to explode. Its like its his natural born talent. I never had such experiences with someone else."

"Father is still in the room ladies."

"Oh mother and when he goes so deep in and penetrates, i just go into complete bliss. They way he moves its like a never ending pleasure ride. I can't stop moaning and screaming. The heat building up in us and then when he finally explodes in me I just black out. He so damn good mother."

"FATHER IS NOW LEAVING THE ROOM! To hear my little princess talk like this, I think I need to go and cry."

The three ladies laughed at the scene of Hiruzen storming out the living room. They continued their talk and eventually went out to get supplies to prepare for a celebration for Yoruichi and Ichigo later on that night.

___________________________________

Kukaku, Rukia, and Renji were walking along the path heading towards the Kuchiki mansion. Through out the whole time Rukia and Renji had been bickering over something little, Kukaku only focused on seeing Byakuya again. Though she did not want to admit it, she had truly missed him when he had left to come back to the Soul Society. Seeing him again would definitely lift her up. Yoruichi was right, she wasn't being like herself since he left. But that would all change back today.

"Well if you two will excuse me, I'm off to go visit Byakuya. So I guess I'll catch up with ya later."

"Ok then shiba-san. Please say hello to nii-sama for me."

Kukaku made her way up to the courtyards where the two guards greeted her and allowed her to continue to Byakuya's study room. Once she knocked on the door she heard his usual stoic voice.

"Who is it that disturbs me at this moment?"

"Oh no. Am I really disturbing you Byaki-kun. Of all people I'd think at least I'd have some kind of pass."

Once Byakuya heard the voice, he quickly got up and ran to the door. From the outside Kukaku could hear a lot of noise from the inside. It was as if he was talking to someone inside, but she didn't jump to conclusions just yet. Byakuya finally came to the door but only slid it slightly open just enough for his head to be able to fit out the opening.

"Lady Shiba, this is quite a sudden surprise. I was not expecting you at all."

"Yeah Byakuya that's why its called a surprise. And I told you to drop the lady Shiba thing, just call me by my name please."

"Yes, I understand. May I ask the reason you are visiting?"

"Huh? Reason? I'm came to visit you. Now come on open the door, I feel like sitting for a minute."

"Door? Oh yes this door. You want to come in this room. This exact room, as in enter now?"

"Uh...yeah Byakuya I mean its not like your in any of your hundred of rooms right? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there isn't. Well la...I mean Kukaku, I don't think right now is such a perfect time for us to get acquainted."

"Really? Why not Byakuya, you seem a little nervous. You're not hiding something are you?"

"Absolutely not. I could never hide something from the woman I love."

Kukaku gasped from the shock from the words that came out of his mouth. She covered her mouth with her hands. She couldn't believe he said it, and said it first too at that. She fought against the tears trying to come down. Byakuya had realized what he had said. Though he didn't want to say it so soon, he did not regret it. He felt a relief come down on him after he finally confessed.

"Wow Byakuya. I'm sorry I started to act all suspicious. Its just that-"

"Achoo!!!"

"I knew it! You really are hiding something from me! Byakuya who is in there?! Tell me now!"

"Kukaku please understand, you are greatly mistaken its not how it seems."

For the first time, Kukaku actually hit Byakuya, well not so much hit,but shoved him out the way. She slammed the door open ready to confront whoever was in the room with him.

"Alright, just who the fuck...." Kukaku saw a old man sitting down at a table with a large box of diamond rings sitting at the table. "....are you?"

"Greeting Lady Shiba. I am Kuchiki-taicho's personal jewler. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Kukaku was a bit confused for the most part. She looked at Byakuya and then back at the rings and so forth. A though had popped into her head but she decided to find out first before celebreating so soon.

"Byakuya.....what is.....all this?"

He slid the door close and walked over to her. He took her hand and looked deep into her eyes.

"Kukaku, I...I had also wanted to surprise you. But it seems that I could not get the cange to. Well that no longer matters anymore. Ever since Hisana passed away, I have been lonely, but when I met you, all of that changed. It was as if the second part of my life had been restored. Call me insane, but I spoke to Hisana and I ask for her permission to do this, and she happily agreed to it. And so I ask you this...."

Kukaku knew what was coming. Her heart was racing, anticipating for the famous question. She was at war with her tears, begging for them not to win. Everything slowed down once he took her hand into his.

"Lady Shiba.....will you become my wife? Will you stay by my side with me? Will you become the mother of my children?"

She threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug. "Yes, yes, yes! I will, I will." The two shared what looked to be and endless hug, both embracing the other love. Kukaku couldn't take it anymore. She had lost the battle. The tears came running down the side of her face.

'Dammit. Fuck that girl on the radio that said big girls don't cry.'

"Now then, you can choose any one of these rings so that I can place it on your finger."

"Wow, I don't know which one. There are just so many. I guess, this one. Its perfect."

Byakuya took the platinum ring which held a diamond rock big enough to light up a pitch black room. He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. The two shared a romantic kiss with each other as the jewler took his leave. Once the man left, she noticed Byakuya began to kiss her deeper and even moved down to her neck.

"Byakuya?! I never seen this side of you. You really want to right here?"

"There are many things a man can only show to the one he truly loves."

"Well then daddy, let the show begin!"

The new engaged couple happily made love to each other, as they two would be starting a new life soon. Meanwhile at the shihoin mansion, the servants were rapidly preparing for the celebration to be held later that night. Little did anyone know that from afar they were being watched by two mysterious figures in black hoods.

"Is that the place?"

"Accoriding to him it is."

"Why is he doing all of this if he's trying to win her back? Wouldn't he just end up making her even more angrier?"

"The thing is, they can't know he's planning it. They already have Kirona under watch. That's why of her plan fails, we'll be back up. We're done here. Let's roll."

The two figures were gone in a instant flash, ready to report back to their base. Once back they kneeled infront of their master to report in.

"What did you find out?"

"It seems they're preparing a party. This could be to our advantage. What is our orders?"

"Blend in at the party, and gather more intel. That is all for now."

"Yes Ryuki-sama."

"Yoruichi, Yoruichi. The Iruzuki clan shall get back its noble status. Once that man is out of the way, it begins. Everything will be perfect."

___________________________________

A/N: Yay! Early update! Hope you guys enjoy. Also heads up warning, around the 18th, updates might slow down again. Red Dead Redemption will possibly get in the way, blame Rockstar for that lol. Hopefully it doesn't. Thanks for reading, please review. 


End file.
